I've Always Loved You, Always Have, Always Will
by TVFAN12
Summary: Alison's niece, Eliza has to live with Alison and her husband, Elliot for a while. In that time, she has to attend the local school, Rosewood High. What will happen when she gets a crush on her swim coach, Emily Fields? Will Eliza be the match to help Emily and Alison reignite their old flame even though Alison is married to Elliot? Let's find out. Warning Rated M for adult themes.
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

* * *

It's the first day of school back from the summer for Eliza - Alison's niece. Both Alison and Eliza are talking in the kitchen whilst Eliza finishes packing her school bag ready to go.

"Hey, so are you ready for school?". Ali asked enthusiastically with a smile on her face.

"It's okay, you don't need to treat me like one of your kids. My own parents let me down so I can take care of myself".

"Look, I'm sorry what you have been through with Jason being a bit MIA at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. He just needs some time to get his life back together again. I can't imagine how hard it must be as a single parent...".

Eliza cuts in "Well, I'm sorry I'm such a burden".

"You know I didn't mean it like that".

"Then how did you mean?".

"I wasn't saying you're hard work. He loves you more than anything, you are his world, that's why he wants you to stay here for a while so that he can continue to be the best father he can be. You're not hard work at all. It's just a lot of stress to have on one person to keep you safe when he works so much.

"I'm 15, I can cope".

"He knows that, but he doesn't want you to have to cope. He wants to protect you for as long as he can, it can be hard being an adult and have all the responsibility".

"Okay, I guess I can see his point a bit more. I just miss him that's all, and I miss home".

"I know you do". Ali says as she gives Eliza a short embrace and then goes on to say, "I know it's not the same, but you can phone or FaceTime him when you get home from school.

Eliza replies with a quiet "Sure". Accepting the fact that this situation will hopefully only be temporary and the quicker she adapts, the quicker it will seem until she gets to see her dad again.

"Could you also tell me things about my mom? Dad refuses to talk about her. The only thing he has said to me is that she was one of your friends in high school".

"Yeah sure". Alison says hesitantly at first. Thinking, she might be betraying Jason. But soon realised, Eliza has the right to know who her mother is.

"So are you all ready for school?". Alison changed the subject. "Do you want me to drop you off? I don't want you to be late".

"No thanks. It's not that far and I could do with a walk".

"Okay well have a great day. With those DiLaurentis looks and talents you'll be strutting the halls as one of the popular girls in no time".

"Well I don't know about that...". Eliza hesitated.

"Sure you will". Alison insisted, hoping to build Eliza's confidence. "You can tell me all about it when you get home".

"Okay, I'll see you later then".

"Bye".

* * *

As Eliza is approaching the school, she takes out one of her earphones to take a moment to take in the building. Starting school is daunting for anyone, so she uses that second to take in a breath to build up the courage to carry on throughout the day.

As the first class gets started she is sat next to a girl with long, straight, light brunette hair with subtle curls that have been tonged. As their Math teacher is talking the brunette is curious about the new girl and whispers quietly to introduce herself.

"You're the new girl aren't you?". The brunette whispered. Eliza just nods subtly not wanting to draw attention to them as she wanted to make a good impression on her first day.

"I'm Olivia Hastings". She said, continuing to whisper.

"I'm Eliza DiLaurentis". Eliza replied, whispering.

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friends at lunch?".

"Sure that would be great". Eliza agreed as she didn't have any better plans.

"Awesome. Sorry, I have to do these questions now otherwise I'll have my mom on my back. My family is super strict when it comes to studying".

* * *

The time came around to lunchtime, and Olivia and Eliza sat down for lunch with four other girls at the table.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. Here we have, Harper, Grace, Madison and Keira". All the girls offered Eliza a warm smile, giving her a friendly welcome. Harper and Olivia were the brunettes, Grace was blonde like Eliza and Keira and Madison had auburn hair.

"So where are you from, what brings you to Rosewood?" Keira asked, who is sat opposite Eliza.

"I'm from a town just outside of Cincinnati. I guess you could say family is the reason why I moved. My Dad and my aunt grew up here. But just after I was born, my Dad moved away because he couldn't cope with the memories he had of my mom who I've never met. But for some reason, I'm back here living with my aunt and her husband because apparently, that's what my dad thinks is best for me".

Olivia cuts into say, "Well, I think I can speak on behalf of everyone here that we are really glad to have you here, and we want you to feel welcome like we've all been friends for years". The others smile and nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot". Eliza spoke, feeling grateful for to have found school friends so quickly. It was like a miracle.

"So what did you do for fun back in Cincinnati?". Madison asks with a playful smile, as she was intrigued to get to know Eliza more.

"I like to do anything really, shopping, watching TV and films. But I've just started getting into sports. I've tried out a few, but I haven't got a favourite yet. Hopefully soon I'll be able to make up my mind.

"That sounds good. I'm on the swim team, maybe you might like to try out for our team?". Madison asked.

"Sure, I'll give it a go. When are the try outs?".

"I think Coach Fields said they were tomorrow". With the try outs being so soon, Eliza suddenly became almost overcome with mixed emotions of worry and excitement. She clearly didn't have much time to prepare.

"I'm not making you nervous am I? I hope I'm not pushing you into it". Madison asked as she watched Eliza's demeanour change.

"No you're not, honestly. I'm more excited than nervous, I just want to be apart of the team".

"If you want, I can help you train after school?". Madison offered, hoping to spend more time with Eliza. "We can swim some laps in the pool, no problem. The pool is always open after school".

"Thank you, that would be great". Eliza agreed with a smile on her face, feeling so lucky to have met such nice people on the first day of school. You can't get any luckier than that.

After Madison and Eliza's conversation about the swim team finished, all of the girls carried on eating their lunch whilst making up casual, everyday conversation.  
Emily walks into the canteen looking like she is searching for someone. A fellow teacher or a student, maybe. Emily doesn't stay long. Only enough to walk a few steps into the room, to see the people in the room to then walking back out again. But it was enough time for Madison to look up and point her out to Eliza so she knows her face.

"Eliza look over there, it's Coach Fields. She's the Coach for the swim team". Eliza quickly, but subtly looks up and turns around to see the teacher Madison was talking about. Emily's presence almost took Eliza's breath away. Even though Emily was only wearing her work clothes, Eliza could still admire her beauty that exuded from Emily, both from within and on the outside. Once Emily had walked away back into the locker halls, it released Eliza from her daydream. Eliza then thought to herself that these try outs would turn out to be more interesting than she first intended.

"So that's the person I'm going to have to impress tomorrow?". Eliza asked, still feeling a little star struck from Emily's presence.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll smash it". Grace decided to join the conversation. "Our swim team doesn't exactly have a good track record. If it wasn't for Madison, the funding would be cut even more than it already has".

"I don't think I can take all the credit, Anna is pretty fast". Madison is one of the least arrogant people around, she will never take full credit for her success even though she trains so hard, and her physique shows that she puts in the extra effort.

"Come on Maddie, you were at least 7 seconds faster than her the last time our swim team were in a competition, you saw what the times were".

After Grace finished her sentence, the school bell rings signalling the end of lunch. As all the girls walk out of the cafeteria and into the halls in their squad, Eliza notices that when others walk past they're always the ones to move out the way for them. This is the moment she realised that she has become friends with the popular girls in her school, just like her aunt.

* * *

The school day finished for the day and Eliza was now swimming laps in the pool with Madison. Thanks to Alison living so close to the school, it only took Eliza fifteen minutes to walk home to get her swimming kit, to then walk back to school again to train with Madison.  
As both girls were swimming, Madison was surprised at how fast Eliza swam with such little training trying. They were both trying their best to compete and keep up with each other. They both swam 2 lengths, to then stop to catch their breath from working their bodies so hard.

"You're good". Madison spoke, still gasping for her as she was trying to catch her breath. "Keep that pace up and you'll definitely be on the team for sure. Coach Fields would be crazy not to take you on".

"Thank you". Eliza responded with a smile on her face from Madison's compliment. "I have to go now though, my aunt will be wondering where I am, being the first day and everything".

"Of course". Madison agreed as her breathing got back to normal.

Eliza got out at the side of the pool, not needing to use the steps, probably out of laziness. She couldn't be asked to swim to the side to use the steps. But it gave Madison the opportunity to unintentionally check out Eliza's figure as Madison continued to relax in the pool.  
Madison couldn't help but admire Eliza's beautiful figure when she finally stood up at the side of the pool. But inside, Madison was silently cussing herself from having these kind of thoughts about her friend. Because she knew that it was more than just admiring physical attributes. Madison knew she had a different kind of attraction than most girls had, but her sexuality was something she struggled with as she almost punished herself from having different feelings to other people, and she knew Eliza wouldn't like girls, so to have a crush on a straight girl would always end in heartbreak, but oh how little did she know about Eliza.

* * *

Eliza was now starting to make her way home when she saw Emily from a distance, walking to her car, Eliza assumed she stayed late with marking. Seeing her for a second time was almost more mesmerising than the first. From that moment, she knew she was starting to develop a crush, badly. It made part of Eliza more nervous about tomorrow than it should do, but as she practiced earlier, Eliza still felt fairly confident that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

"Hey, how was your first day?" Alison asked as Eliza got home, hoping that everything went okay.

"Yeah, it was pretty good actually. I think I've found my group of friends already. When lunch finished, I noticed when we were walking to class, all the other people moved around us. So I'm with the popular group of girls".

"See, I told you, you would be strutting those halls in no time. The longer you stay here, the longer you'll turn into a mini me. When you're father sees you next he'll barely recognise you".

"Talking about my father you said that you would tell me a few things about my mom". Eliza asked apprehensively about her mother, dying to know any new information about her.

"Okay, why don't you go and freshen up and we'll talk about it over dinner".

* * *

Half an hour later, Eliza came downstairs to sit at the table, now freshly showered and Alison had their meal dished out ready to be eaten.

"I thought Elliot would be home by now". Eliza asked Alison, from not seeing him all day.

"He said he would be working late". Alison spoke in a frail voice from the mention of Elliot.

"Oh, okay". Eliza didn't press any further because she knew how sad talking about made her aunt feel. "What are we having?"

"I hope pasta is okay?". She said as she walked over to the table with two plates, and put them down.

"I think you can guess I'm dying to know more about my mom, what was she like? Why didn't she want to look after me?" She questioned and then took her gust bite of pasta. Alison swallowed the mouthful that was in her mouth and then began to tell all that Eliza wanted to know.

"Your mother's name is Aria Montgomery. First, I'll take you back to a few years before you were born, though the story maybe a but patchy but bare with me. Your mother began a forbidden love affair with a different man that wasn't your father, his name was Ezra Fitz. It was forbidden because Ezra became Aria's school teacher after they hooked up. So when your mother found out he was her teacher, she ended the affair. In that space of time after your mom began an relationship with Jason, I think I remember they dated for 3 months when Aria became pregnant with you. You were born two months early from stress, because the relationship between your mother and father began to deteriorate, which only pushed your mother back to Ezra for support and guidance. In the end your mother fell back in love with Ezra, and the last I heard of her was she went away to get married and never came back, and that was a couple years ago".

"Do you still keep in contact with her?". Eliza asked.

"I lost contact with her after she moved away. We're still friends on Facebook so if you wanted to get into contact with her, you could do it that way".

"Maybe... I'll think about it. But if I do, promise not to tell Dad. I don't want to feel like I'm betraying him after everything he has done for me".

"I promise, it will be our little secret".

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my Fanfiction, I'd love to hear feedback from you. I'm sorry there wasn't any Emison for an Emison story, but I promise you in later chapters there will be Emison, so I hope to update you guys as soon as possible so you can get to the Emison part as quickly as possible.**


	2. Trouble in Matrimony

**Chapter 2: Trouble In Matrimony**

* * *

The following day - The swim try outs. With the sun beaming down through the clear, blue sky, it put Eliza in a great mood needed for today. She couldn't wait to finally meet the swim coach she has only admired from a distance. Once Eliza arrived at school she was greeted by Madison, who just so happened to arrive at school at the same time.

"Hey, are you ready for the try outs?". Madison greeted Eliza.

"I think so. If I can keep up with you, I'm sure I'll be okay". Eliza said quietly confident.

"Well I might as well say congratulations now then". Madison said jokingly. "It would be good to have a training buddy". Madison finished saying with a flirty smile which Eliza didn't catch and just returned a platonic smile.

"Yeah, it will be great". Eliza replied, trying to convince herself as they both walked into the building ready for class.

* * *

Lunchtime came around and Eliza sat with the girls like yesterday. Eliza couldn't eat manage to eat anything from her nerves. Not only was she nervous about the tryouts, but also from the anticipation of finally meeting Coach Fields. From what Eliza had seen before, even from a distance when her eyes gazed at her beauty, within the first second Eliza's body began to fill up with emotions that she had never felt for anyone before.

Madison began to realize, Eliza was in a daydream, watching her play with her food as she casually mixed around the salad around with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey Elle, you okay? You're not eating". Madison asked casually by giving her a nickname, hoping that it would be okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry. Aunt Ali made me eat a huge breakfast before school so I'm still not really that hungry... I'm also nervous about meeting Coach Fields...". Eliza revealed to the group. "...and the other swimmers that are competing. They're probably going to be better than me".

"Hey, where have these nerves come from? You said so yourself, if you can keep up with me then you'll be fine. I'm sure you'll beat them all, I just know it, and Coach Fields is the nicest teacher you could meet. You have nothing to worry about".

"If you say so.. Thanks".

"Anytime. It's probably just last minute nerves, I know you'll smash all the others out the water".

Little did Madison know, by saying Coach Fields is a good teacher only made Eliza feel even more nervous about meeting Coach Fields, as it only grew her budding affections for the dark haired beauty.

The school bell rang signalling the end of lunch, and both Madison and Eliza made their way to the changing room. Madison didn't need to get changed. But, she walked Eliza there for moral support and also because all the current swim team got to watch the tryouts. Once they reached the changing room, Madison gave Eliza her final good luck, and carried on walking to the seating area, where all the spectators sat, joining her fellow teammates.

It wasn't long until all the participants trying out were by the pool, including Eliza. For Madison to see Eliza in her swimsuit again brought her flashbacks to the day before when she had a glimpse of her graceful figure. Madison had all faith in her that Eliza could do it, she was slowly becoming her number one fan.

All the girls prepared themselves by getting into their starting position, whilst Coach Fields explained the rules. Eliza was in the zone and didn't focus on admiring Coach Fields. At this point, all Eliza cared about was getting on the swim team, so Eliza could see and admire the brunette as much as she liked,

"Before the race is underway, I have to let you girls know that there are limited places on the team. There are 10 of you here now, but I'm afraid only 8 of you can go through because of limited funding. I wish you all the best of luck and may be the best swimmer win. On your marks, get set.." and with the blow of the whistle the race was underway.

Eliza started off with a good margin compared to the other opponents. Her powerful leap off the stand allowed her a good jump into the water. Eliza powered through the water and reached to the other end of the pool in what felt like no time at all, to do a tumble turn. By doing so, Eliza could then see, she had quite a lead from the others, but it didn't stop her from wanting to achieve her best. So she continued to swim as fast as her physical body allowed her to. Once she reached the other end of the pool, there were a good few seconds before any of the other competitors finished. When the race had ended, Coach Fields announced that Eliza had broken the school record for the fastest time in the 100m freestyle. The swim team congratulated Eliza by clapping their applause. Madison stood up to show Eliza how proud of her she was. In doing so, the rest of the swim team joined in.

"Looks like you have some more competition, Madison". Coach Fields looked pleased to finally have the start of what could be a fast team. Madison thought for a second that Coach Fields may think Madison was jealous, but in reality it couldn't have been more wrong, the total opposite in fact, she was over the moon that Eliza had made the team which meant she could see her more often.

After a busy school day, Eliza came home and saw Alison, who was waiting to see her. Alison had a smile on her face, like she hadn't seen anybody all day and was in desperate need of some social interaction, like a dog that hasn't seen their owner all day.

"Hey, how was school?". Alison asked as she was finally able to talk to someone.

"It was great, I got on the swim team". Eliza announced as she started to pick up on Alison's demeanour. "I came first in the race and broke the school record".

"Oh my god, that's amazing! You must be a natural. I was friends with a swimmer on the school team and she was pretty fast, she even broke records like you". Alison's thoughts seem to drift off as she thought about the young athlete, thinking where her talent could have taken her, little did she know that Emily was working less than a mile away in the same school Eliza attended.

"Is Elliot not home again?". Eliza questioned curiously.

"No, he's working late". Another excuse. Alison had no idea where he was. His shifts were always written down on a piece of paper left on his desk. Elliot supposedly finished work two hours ago. So what the hell could he be doing for this long? He can't always work overtime.

"Oh, okay". Eliza could tell that something wasn't quite right with the dynamics of their relationship. It wouldn't take a genius.

"Are you okay, Aunt Ali? Like, really okay? You can tell me if there's anything wrong". Eliza offered. "You say I'm only 15, but I can help".

"You're so sweet, but there's no need to worry. I am completely fine and happy". Eliza didn't believe what Alison said for a second as she seemed to over exaggerate her happiness making it hard for Eliza to believe her point, but she didn't testify because she didn't want to make things anymore challenging if things weren't great, and Eliza hoped that in the end Alison would come to her if there was anything wrong.

"Okay, but don't you get lonely being in this big house all day by yourself?".

"No, Elliot and I both agreed that I would stay at home to be the best wife and mother I can be for Elliot and our future children, and I'm not alone all day. Elliot comes home for lunch". Alison finishes her sentence by adding a fake smile. She didn't know who she was trying to convince more, Eliza or herself. Eliza tried to not look to shocked by their old fashioned ways of living.

"Right.. well I'm just going to go upstairs to do my homework".

"Okay, shout if you need anything".

Eliza gave an uneasy smile as she walked upstairs thinking Elliot has almost tuned her into a slave. Anyone would love to have things brought to them, but not like this. The lifestyle they seemed to be living is completely unhealthy and Eliza wanted to keep an eye on it.

* * *

9:00PM

Elliot came home with the aroma of alcohol on his breath and in a foul mood, storming through the front door and slamming it shut.

"Hi Honey, how was your day?". Alison smiled, trying to hide the fear of what Elliot might do. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her and walked off into his study. Alison curiously followed behind him in case he needed her for anything.

"Where are my missing files?!". Elliot said sternly almost shouting.

"I don't know which ones you're talking about".

"Don't lie, you know exactly the ones I'm talking about". Elliot seemed paranoid. Alison was telling the truth, she didn't have a clue which ones he was talking about, and was left completely speechless.

"What kind of wife doesn't know where her husbands files are!". Alison didn't say anything, in fear that it would just make him angrier. Alison didn't want Eliza to catch on that something was wrong, which would be hard not to by now if she hadn't already. Coincidentally, Eliza couldn't hear a thing as she had her headphones on. It was the only way she could be a straight A student by blocking everything out so she could concentrate.

"Why do you always have to be such a disappointment to me. Nothing you ever do is right. There's always fail after fail after fail". Elliot shouted, working himself up. "It's almost as if you never listen to me". He said walking over to Alison who growing increasingly upset. He grabbed her wrists in each of his hands tightly so she's couldn't resist his hold.

"It's time I taught you a lesson". Pushing Alison to the wall, sounding a thud. Eliza was completely oblivious to all the commotion coming from downstairs, until she was twirling her pen through her fingers, dropping it as the pen spun out of her hand, off into the distance. Eliza sighed, having to get up to pick the pen up off the floor, and take her headphones off because they were plugged into her laptop. Once Eliza removed her headphones she heard the noise coming from downstairs. It sounded violent and she wanted to check to see if Alison was okay. Once Eliza had reached the bottom of the stairs, she could clearly see that from the expression of Alison's face that she was not okay.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eliza stormed in, interrupting Elliot from taking care of his business. He had Alison lying awkwardly over the sofa he had in his study as he was just about to unzip his pants.

"Get out! This doesn't concern you".

"It does now. You're hurting Aunt Ali". With all her strength Eliza managed to shove Elliot off Alison, allowing her enough time to get up off the sofa. Eliza moved so that she was in front of Alison, protecting her if Elliot would strike again. Finally Elliot saw sense that it wasn't worth it, storming out the front door and slamming it shut just like he came in.

"Are you okay?".

"I am now".

"Is that the first time something like that has happened?". Alison didn't say anything meaning that yes, similar situations have happened before, but she was afraid to admit it.

"You can't sleep in your room tonight. You can sleep in my room with me".

"No it's fine. I don't want Elliot to react badly again. The fewer outbursts he has the better. Thanks for saving me. You're a true DiLaurentis. You remind me so much of myself before life happened. I hope it doesn't change you the way it's changed me. You should try and get some sleep now, you have school tomorrow". Eliza smiled and gave Alison a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Aunt Ali. You're like the mother I never had.

* * *

Hey Everyone. Thank you so much for the kind reviews left on the last chapter, it really meant the world to me. I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing and sorry again for the lack of Emison but it will come.

I just wanted to finish off by empathising for those of you reading this who may have voted for Clinton instead of Trump. Even I'm gutted about the vote and I'm not even an American (I'm British). I hope this little segment may have distracted your mind momentarily


	3. Bonding

**Chapter Three: Bonding**

* * *

A few months have passed since we last checked into Rosewood. Since then, things have to seemed to settle down for Eliza. She's become an important player for the swim team, with her times becoming much quicker since she's started training with Madison. Since Madison and Eliza have been spending so much time together, both girls agreed it would be a good idea if they studied together since Eliza moved schools and the whole curriculum being different, she didn't want the differences in the teachings to affect her school grades, but with a little help from Madison, Eliza quickly adapted and adjusted to the new methods and her GPA has risen to the highest she's ever had. With Madison and Eliza spending nearly every minute of everyday together, Eliza is still completely naive to the fact Madison has developed a huge crush on her. Time will only tell on how Madison is going to confess her feelings to Madison, especially as it's coming up to Christmas.

Elliot on the other hand, nothing has settled down with him. He continues to have his outbursts, only when Alison is alone so that nothing can stop him from doing whatever he wants to do with her, whether it would be to abuse her sexually, physically or emotionally. Alison was adamant for Eliza to not see what Elliot continued to do to her. She didn't want anyone else to experience what that evil man has put her through. As a result of this, Elliot is never home when Eliza is, and quite frankly, she preferred not to see him, even though she was completely in the dark as to what was going on in the house she's living in. The little information Eliza knew about Elliot's characteristics the better as she couldn't stand him. She knew that he was a pathetic excuse for a husband, never coming home too see Alison and the one time Eliza did see him come home to Alison, it was only filled with abuse and anger.

* * *

It's now Friday afternoon. The swim training sessions have just finished. Eliza climbs out the pool along with Madison and she can see that Coach Fields is not her usual self. Normally Coach Fields has her mind completely set in the game, but today her train of thought seems to be elsewhere. Eliza just couldn't help herself to find out if she could help her in anyway. Her admiration for the Coach along with the adrenaline, took over any nerves about going up to her.

"Hey" she said quietly to Madison, not wanting any of the team mates to hear their conversation. "I'll meet you in the changing rooms. I just need to talk to Coach Fields for a sec".

"Okay". Madison automatically replied but once Eliza turned around to walk towards Coach she couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to talk to her about. With a sudden feeling of jealousy inside of her from Eliza talking to another person that wasn't her, maybe it wasn't such a good idea that they spent so much time together. "I wish I could talk to Eliza about my feelings for her". She thought to herself as she walked to the changing room.

"Hey, Coach". Eliza greeted.

"Hey, Eliza. Great swim today. Every time I see you swim, you beat your time. Who knows, you could end up being an Olympian". Emily spoke trying to act like there wasn't anything wrong.

"Thanks". Eliza replied happily and pleased she made her Coach happy with her efforts. "But I didn't actually come to talk to you about swimming".

"No?". Emily cut her off.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping the line but I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything wrong. It's just you didn't seem like yourself this session and I wondered if I could help".

Emily let out a sigh and sat down on one of the chairs by the pool and gestured for Eliza to sit down next to her.

"It's nice to know you care, but I shouldn't really be telling you about my problems". Emily responded professionally. "I'm your teacher, I'm the one that's supposed to be checking if you're okay.

"Technically schools' finished for the day, so we're just two people that know each other, having a conversation". Eliza smiled, trying her best to let her Coach open up to her.

"Oh god, I could get into trouble for this". Emily couldn't help but imitate the smile back, signifying her defeat. "I don't know what it is. I guess it's just getting to this time of year again, and over the years I've grown to not really like it that much.

"Can I ask why?". Eliza asked politely.

"Umm.." Emily tried to not let the conversation go any further with the teacher, student boundaries in place, but Eliza being the good listener that she is, Emily couldn't help but open up further.

"I've lost a few people I was very close to and this time of year, it just brings back the memories I have of them". Emily stated whilst trying not to cry. "The first person I lost was my girlfriend, Maya. She was murdered by her ex-boyfriend, Lyndon James. She was the first first person I had a proper relationship with and because of that, it's almost like I get haunted by the memories we shared together. The second person I've lost near and dear to me is my dad. Growing up I didn't have any siblings to share my childhood with so as I was an only child, you can probably already tell that I was a complete daddy's girl. He died a couple years ago doing what he loved to do - serving his country in the army". Eliza continued to listen to Emily with a sympathetic look across her face, trying to find the words that would comfort Emily in this situation but both of them know deep down there aren't any words that could help Emily. Eliza could use every word in the dictionary and it still wouldn't make a difference. But Emily carried on talking further to express how she was feeling.

"Teaching at my old school also brings back so many nostalgic feelings. I've lost touch of my high school friends. Walking through the halls of the school makes me relive the fondest memories I have here, only this time. I'm on my own.

"Why don't you get back in touch with them? You know there's this website called Facebook, it can be really helpful when reconnecting with old friends".

"Don't patronize me, DiLaurentis. I'll make you swim another 10 laps if you're not careful". Saying Eliza's surname made her realise that she shares the same surname as one of her high school friends, her first love - Alison DiLaurentis. The last thing she knew about Ali was a facebook post saying that she married some guy called Elliot Rollins, but that was only a couple years ago. Surely she doesn't have a teenage daughter. That wouldn't be possible, would it? Emily quickly pushed the thought away, thinking it would be impossible and only a coincidence that Eliza and Alison share the same surname, especially now that Jason has moved away.

"I know exactly what Facebook is, I was in high school when it first came out, so we all automatically became friends on facebook then, but now as life has continued to go on we've grown apart".

"Maybe you could make a group chat, or arrange to meet up?".

"I don't know about that, we haven't talked for so long. They're all probably busy now, especially as it's near Christmas and one of my friends, we kind of left on unspoken terms. I used to have a high school crush on her, she was my first love and I never knew where I stood with her. So it would be a bit weird if I just messaged her saying 'Hi, we haven't spoken in a while but wanna be friends again?'. I don't think so".

"I would". Eliza replied leaving Emily with a confused expression on her face. "I would want to friends with you again".

"If you were any older, I would think you're trying to flirt with me". Eliza didn't say anything in return, afraid of saying the wrong thing so instead she just let out a nervous laugh pretending that it was just a joke.

"C'mon, it's getting late". Emily spoke whilst standing up. "I don't want you getting cold, so I'll see you in next weeks training sessions". As Emily said the last couple of words she was already heading out the door leaving Eliza in complete shock and awe of what just happened. She actually had a conversation with the woman of her dreams. If Coach Fields was a celebrity she would be fangirling so much right now.

* * *

Saturday morning. Eliza is up and ready for the day ahead as she wants to plan what to get everybody for Christmas with the holiday coming up soon. She searches online for some good deals but without any luck as she decided to go all out and get the girls an all inclusive spa weekend break for them all to go on during the holidays. For Aunt Ali she wasn't sure what to buy her, a survival kit maybe? All joking aside, Eliza decided to buy her favourite expensive perfume, Yves Saint Laurent: Mon Paris. For her father, well she wasn't sure if she was going to see him over the holidays but decided on buying a gift for him anyway for whenever she sees him next. After all, it is his account that's paying for all of the presents. The amount of money he earns from his job he never looks at his bank account anyway. Eliza ended up on buying him a drone, another boy toy to add to his collection. Eliza wasn't sure if Elliot would show up on Christmas Day but decided he wasn't worth wasting the money on.

Eliza wanted to get Emily a Christmas present to show her affection for her, but didn't want to cross any teacher, student boundaries. After a while of thinking Eliza thought it would be a good idea to write an anonymous letter to her.

* * *

The last week of school before the Christmas holidays.

Eliza walked into school knowing that soon, Emily would read her letter and find out all the emotions she feels about her, but without actually knowing it's her. As she was walking along the school halls with a beaming smile across her face she is noticed by one of the girls on the swim team, Lacey. You could say she's one of her teammates but Eliza is nothing but a rival to her as she always beats her times. Curious as to why Eliza has that 'idiotic' smile across her face she follows her, keeping a safe distance apart as she has nothing better to do with her time. Eliza reaches Emily's office with Lacey following not that far behind. Eliza opens the door and walks towards Emily's desk, leaving a letter with Emily's name on in fancy, cursive writing. Afraid of getting caught, Lacey creeps around the corner so she can't be seen as Eliza walks in the opposite direction. As Lacey knows Eliza hasn't caught her sneaking up on her she can't help but express a very smug look across her face, knowing that she now has leverage against Eliza.

Emily walked into her office with a takeaway coffee in one hand and some papers in the other. The first thing she noticed when she reached her desk was the letter, sitting there waiting to be opened. With a puzzled expression on her face from what it could be and who it could be from, she had no idea who it was. She wasn't seeing anybody romantically so the only way to find out who it was, was by opening the letter.

 _Dear Emily._

 _You are without a doubt one of the most beautiful and gracious person I have ever come across. In the little time I have known you, you are such an inspiration to others. Your passion in everything you achieve shows in your radiant smile, but I know that underneath that smile you sometimes feel lonely. You don't have to feel lonely anymore, I can be there for you, be your person. Someone that you can come home to and night and embrace you in their arms. I wish I could be that person but I'm afraid I can't reveal myself. Maybe in a few years the circumstances will be different. Until then, I will remain anonymous._

Emily had never received a letter like that before, she couldn't help but smile at the compliments written in the letter, but it didn't last long as she knew they were written by a student. Why else would they remain anonymous? She thought it had to be a student she taught and part of a group that she teaches frequently, so she decided to speak about it to the swim team first.

It was the end of the school day, the girls had just finished their training session and were in the changing rooms sat on the bench waiting for Coach Fields to give her pep talk before they could go home.

"Okay, great training again today ladies. I've noticed that there has been an overall improvement in all of you which I'm really pleased about. You should be proud of yourselves and the effort you've put into training this term. Now, before you all leave I was given this letter today". Emily holds up the envelope containing the note written inside. "Does anybody know anything about this?". Emily asked searching if anybody had an answer. Eliza sat on the bench feeling sick to her stomach, wishing that there hole in the ground to suddenly open up and suck her into. She knew nobody saw her with the note, but that wouldn't stop her feeling on edge as they all wondered who it could be. Maybe the letter wasn't such a good idea after all. Meanwhile, Lacey was sitting on the other side of the bench with a smug look on her face, contemplating on whether to say something in front of all her team mates or to wait until everyone had gone. She didn't want the confession to look bad on her part so she decided to wait until everyone had left.

"Okay, it looks like nobody knows anything about it so you can all go home now". Once Emily said the final word, Eliza was the first to walk out to get away from the tension in the room. Did she regret writing that note? Maybe. But it's done now and she can't take it back.

Once all the girls had left, Lacey felt it was safe to make her confession about the letter.

"Coach Fields". Lacey addressed her

"Mmm Hmm". Emily responded casually whilst sorting her belongings to go in her bag.

"I know something about the letter". Hearing those words Emily instantly stopped what she was doing and turned to the direction of Lacey, slightly braising herself for what she was about to hear in case she was the one who wrote the letter.

"I wasn't the one who wrote the letter but I know who did. I saw them this morning, putting it on your desk".

"Go on".

"It was Eliza DiLaurentis, Coach".

"Okay, thank you for telling me, Lacey. I'll look into it further but don't tell any of the others, do I make myself clear".

"Perfectly clear, Coach".

* * *

With the end of their conversation Lacey left the room and Emily made her way over to reception.

"Hey Jo, can I ask for a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, can you get a hold of Eliza Dilaurentis's parents and ask them to come and meet me in my office after school, please?"

"From what I remember when I did her enrolment her mother isn't listed and her father is out of town, so I'll have to call her guardian".

"Perfect, thanks. I owe you one".

* * *

The next day Eliza was completely in the dark about what was about to happen. The only thing she knew was that Emily had asked her to meet her in her office after school. Once the school day had finished, Eliza made her way to Emily's office. Once she opened the office door she was greeted by Emily who was sat down in her chair and gestured for Eliza to sit in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Do you know why you're here?". Emily questioned.

"No". Eliza replied timidly.

"I think you do". Emily challenged with smirk on her face hoping that Eliza would get the hint of what she meant, and of course, Eliza knew exactly what she meant, she just didn't want to admit it, feeling vulnerable as she could no longer hide behind anonymity of the letter.

"No, I don't". Eliza replied quietly again, not giving into Emily's hints. Leaving Emily having to do all the explaining.

"Did you write this letter?". Emily spoke whilst placing the handwritten note on the desk, in front of Eliza. As soon as Eliza saw the letter a blank expression came across her face, not knowing what to say.

"What would happen if I said I did?". After that last sentence, the two of them were interrupted by a knock at the door".

"Come in". Emily said clearly. Once the door began to open she was completely taken back by who was by the door. "Ali, what a pleasant surprise". To Emily, she looked even more beautiful than the last time she saw her. Sure, she looked a bit older but that didn't stop Emily from getting those butterflies in her stomach, making her feel like a teenager all over again. Alison walked to the desk and sat down in the chair next to Eliza.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?". Alison spoke, trying to keep things professional.

"We're all here because of this letter". Emily said, pointing to the letter in front of Alison, on the desk.

"Do you want me to read it?". Alison asked.

"No, you don't have to read it. All you need to know is that it breached the teacher, student boundary. I should really be talking to the principal about this, but I don't want it to go any further as I know Eliza is a good student. She could have a bright future ahead of her if she put her mind to it, and I don't want some silly love letter to get in the way of that. But I did think you should know and if it happens again, I will have no choice but to go to the principal and believe me, I don't really want to do that either once he finds out I've lied to him about this". Emily spoke whilst pointing to the letter. "So, do we have a deal?".

"Yes, we do. Everything will be professional from now on, isn't that right?". Alison spoke whilst nudging Eliza to speak up.

"Yes, no more letters, nothing".

"Good. Now that everything is settled, Eliza can you give Ali and I a couple minutes to talk in private?". Eliza didn't say anything but just nodded subtly and walked out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"It's good to see you again". Emily spoke breaking the silence whilst both of them smiled and stared into each other's eyes.

"Likewise". Alison kept it short and sweet still not breaking the eye contact. "How long have you been back in town for?".

"A couple years now, I moved back after my dad passed away".

"I'm sorry you didn't move back under better circumstances".

"Don't be. I probably wouldn't have moved back at all otherwise. I wouldn't have got to see your beautiful face again.

Alison couldn't help but blush and smile at the compliment. "Why didn't you message me, we could have met up".

"We could have, but you were busy getting married and I didn't want to intrude". With the subtle mention of Elliot it brought shivers up Alison's spine and changed her whole demeanour from this uplifting, happy aura to a sad, beaten down wreck.

"Hey, what's wrong?". Seeing Alison's behaviour change so dramatically, Emily stood up and moved to sit on the chair where Eliza originally sat.

"It's nothing, honestly".

"It's doesn't look like nothing".

"I can't talk about it now". Alison spoke trying to remain loyal to her husband. "I have to go now".

"Okay, can I give you my number so you can talk to me anytime?".

"Sure, but make it quick. I don't want to leave Eliza waiting". She used Eliza as an excuse to try and get away as quickly as possible, afraid that if she was in that room any longer, all her feelings and emotions would all come out at once. Something she totally wasn't prepared for. It was one thing to see Emily again after so long but a completely different story to share her life story over the past few years.

* * *

 **A N: There you have it, finally some Emison. Don't worry I was thinking it too. Thank you for being so patient with me for the next chapter. Now the story has started getting into Emison hopefully I'll feel more inspired to write and hopefully I can give you another chapter next week? Don't hold me to it though. You know what I'm like with deadlines haha.**

 **In the meantime you can follow me on Tumblr: daydream-your-adventure so I can keep you posted on the progression of the story. It would be easier if I updated you on twitter but I don't have an account. What do you guys think, should I get an account? it would be great to talk to you.**


	4. Good Riddance

**Chapter Four: Good Riddance**

* * *

Christmas Eve

It's been a week since Emily and Alison crossed paths and reunited once again, but that was the last time Emily last saw or even heard from Alison. At first, Emily began to worry and enter thoughts into her mind that something might have happened to her, as she knew when they were friends before Alison always replied or called back to any texts or phone calls, but as the days past by, Emily became disheartened by the fact, maybe Alison wasn't willing to rekindle their friendship after all.

Emily decided to treat herself by going to the brew to get her favourite coffee. Little did she know, also in the coffee shop was the blonde beauty she had been waiting to hear from for the past several days, standing in the line also waiting for her turn to order. When Emily first layed eyes on the back of Alison's long, blonde hair, she instantly recognised who it was and didn't know whether to walk back out the door again before anyone saw her, or to face the music and walk the rest of the way in. Emily didn't feel like having an unnecessary awkward encounter but the brew was where her favourite coffee in town was made and as she hasn't been sleeping very well lately, she decided to suck it up to get her coffee, walking the rest of the way in and standing next to Alison. The blonde turned slightly, noticing who was stood next to her.

"Hey". Alison greeted with a joyful smile across her face at the sight of the brunette.

"Hey". Emily responded a little apprehensively back, still unsure of what else to say to the blonde, after a couple seconds of silence between the two, Alison began the conversation again.

"I'm sorry if you've tried to text or call me".

"Don't worry about it". Emily cut her off, trying to reassure Alison.

"No, I do worry about it if you have tried to message me". Alison stopped talking there as if it was a question for Emily to respond to.

"Well, I did but it's fine, honestly. I can understand why you wouldn't want to be friends again".

"No, I do want to be friends". This time Alison was the one cutting emily off. "It's just... ". Alison paused for a second to think about what she was about to say. Was she ready for Emily to start knowing information about Elliot? "I have to go, Elliot will be wondering why I'm late with his coffee". Alison said while picking up the takeaway cup. "This is the first time he's let me go out the house since I've seen you". Alison cursed herself as soon as those words left her mouth, knowing that she shouldn't have said it if she was to be loyal to her abusive husband, but there was just something about Emily that made her feel comfortable enough to open up about anything.

"Wait". Emily stopped Alison in her tracks by loosely holding onto one of her wrists. Alison winced as quietly as she could to try and not make a big deal out of the pain. Emily let go of her loose hold instantly when she heard the noise come from the blonde. "He doesn't let you leave the house?". Emily questioned as she became increasingly worried about her past love interest, signifying the connection she had towards the blonde never went away.

"I can't talk about this and not here anyway". Alison looked over her shoulder to see a few prying eyes looking over in their direction, as she was trying to put up a wall to protect anyone she cared about from getting hurt just like she has. "I'll message you as soon as I get my phone back from Elliot, but I really do have to go now". Alison left Emily with a concerned and worried look on her face, leaving before Emily had a chance to say anything else.

In the late evening, Eliza had gone out to meet up with the girls over at one of their houses, leaving Alison home alone. Elliot came home, drunk as usual, looking like a complete mess as he stumbled his way through the door. You could smell the alcohol from his breath a mile away. By this time Alison had enough, she was not in the mood to deal with his antics and couldn't carry on any longer. Two years she has spent her life feeling miserable and worthless, but not anymore things were about to change.

"Ali! Where are you?" He shouted slurring his words, struggling to keep himself upright. His eyes were all over the place in search of his wife.

"I'm right here, you idiot". Alison spoke confidently, standing right in front of him, a few feet away.

"How dare you". Elliot walked quickly closing the distance between the two and flexed his right hand into a ball and quickly threw a punch to Alison's face just in time before Alison had a chance to react, dropping her to floor by the force.

Alison still wasn't scared like she normally would be, she had enough she was done with him, it's time she made things right for the good of herself.

"How can I not? Look at the state of you, you're a complete wreck". Alison spoke from the ground checking to see if there was any blood from the cut on her lip with her hand. Elliot couldn't find the words to say anything , as he knew deep down, under all the evil she was right. As Elliot was left speechless Alison began talking again.

"What happened to you. We used to be happy. Now all you seem to do is work, get drunk and abuse me. I know your mother died but am I not enough for you?".

"No you're not". The brief mention of Elliot's deceased mother began to fire up the anger in Elliot's system again. "You"ll never be as good as my mother, you continue to disappoint me day after day. You never do anything right, you're pathetic, no one will ever love you because you're such a fucking waste of space. Everything is all your fault, maybe I wouldn't drink if you just popped out a baby". Elliot was doing his best to degrade Alison, but she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction by letting it show on her face. The truth is, Elliot started drinking a few months into their marriage after his mother died, from that point on Alison knew she didn't want to have a baby with him so she always remembered to take the pill.

Elliot's anger continued to rage, this time he grabbed Alison's shirt with both hands near her neck holding the fabric in his balled hands.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch your face in and fuck you senseless". Once Elliot finished the end of his sentence an unexpected visitor opened the door. Their initial reaction when they saw Elliot was to get him off of Alison as quickly as possible.

"Get your hands off my sister". Jason spoke firmly, pushing Elliot off of Alison making him fall to the ground because of his drunk self. Once Elliot was out of the way, Jason embraced Alison in his arms, giving her the security she needed.

"Get out of this house". Jason commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do, this house is in my name as much as Ali". Elliot tried to play the alpha male back, but failing miserably.

"Well this house belonged to my parents way before you got your filthy hands on it, and the way you've been treating Ali, I can get it back just like that". Jason spoke, clicking his fingers at the end. "Now, if I see you again I'm gonna call the police, now get out".

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to give you guys something to read and to say thank you for being so patient with me. Hopefully when you're reading this it's my birthday, which is also another reason why this chapter is so short because I wanted to make your day better (hopefully). So we can all be happy together**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews. Do you like reading long or short chapters?**

 **I made a twitter account for you guys to follow me: FF_Writer1 and of course you can follow me on tumblr too at daydream-your-adventure. I love you guys and enjoy the rest of your day**


	5. Christmas Eve Part II

**Chapter 5: Christmas Eve Part II**

* * *

Eliza and the girls met up at Madison's house for a Christmas Eve get together. Over the past few months Eliza has been friends with the girls, she can safely say they really have become people in her life she can count on. They all share their secrets openly, knowing each and everyone of them will keep it under lock and key, never breaking the girl code. But there is a certain secret that both Eliza and Madison share without the other one even knowing... yet.

"Keira, why do you always have to hog the food?" Grace asks in a somewhat abrupt tone.  
"Well nobody else is eating it, so I just thought I might as well". Keira justified, stuffing her face with yet another mouthful of popcorn.  
"Maybe if you put it in the middle then we could get a chance to eat some". Keira was about to answer back but got cut off by Harper looking up from reading her magazine.  
"Tonight is meant to be fun, why are you two arguing over popcorn?". Harper stated in almost annoyed tone "It's not the end of the world, there are bigger problems to worry about other than popcorn. Why are you guys on edge? It's Christmas, you should be happy".  
"Well I know I'm not on edge. Jordan stayed over last night and I came 8 times this morning in a row". Grace openly blurted out, making her friends turn away with a TMI expression upon their faces.

Eliza had to admit even though it was a bit too much information, she was happy for Grace that she was in a passionate relationship with her boyfriend. It not as if she's seen many of them recently with her father being single and Alison and Elliot's relationship being far from loving.

"It's official guys, Jordan's turned Grace into a nymphomaniac". Keira joked. "That's why you can eat whatever you want".  
"Just because I have sex, it doesn't make me a nymphomaniac". Grace justified, trying to turn the spotlight back to Keira. "Anyway, when was the last time you got laid?".  
"Just because I don't have sex doesn't..." Keira played, trying to mimic Grace's tone of voice causing the other girls to laugh at the impersonation.  
"Seriously though, are you a virgin?". Grace questioned.  
"I don't want to say". Keira murmured.  
"Awh, come on don't go all shy on us now... Okay, how about we all say if we're virgins or not apart from me because we all know I'm not a virgin...". Madison rolled her eyes causing Eliza to chuckle at her gesture without any of the others noticing, making Madison's heart melt inside from their brief moment and by the fact that she caused Eliza's beautiful face to brighten up with a smile "...By blinking if you haven't had sex or winking if you have had sex. That way, you don't actually have to admit it or not as you're all scaredy cats". All the girls nodded reluctantly, knowing they all didn't have a choice. "Okay, Maddie we'll start with you".  
"What, why do I have to go first?". Madison defended, feeling vulnerable from being the one to open up first. "What do you guys even define sex as, there are so many definitions..."  
"Quit trying to stall and just do it". Grace demanded.

After hearing what Madison just said left Eliza wide eyed and curious. Never before has she heard a person in her life suggest anything other than heterosexual when it comes to sex and especially from a person her age. This made Eliza all the more curious to get to know Madison even more.

"Okay, okay". Madison said admitting defeat before blinking - signalling that she was still a virgin. For someone who doesn't have feelings for Madison, why did Eliza feel relieved when Madison admitted to not having sex. She tried to convince herself that it was for her own security, knowing that she wasn't the only virgin in the room, making her feel better about herself, but maybe it was additional feelings starting to creep up as well? As soon as the last thought entered Eliza's mind she pushed it away not wanting yet another tragic crush to crash and burn along with her hopes and dreams that go along with it.

"Okay, Eliza your turn". Eliza snapped out out of her thoughts to quickly blink to get it over and done with. The quicker this conversation ended the quicker she could go back to being comfortable again. Eliza still hasn't fully come to terms with her sexuality so the subject of sex and relationships is a big no no for her. Sure, she wrote that letter to Emily, but it was different because she could hide behind the anonymity of the letter and also knowing deep down nothing would ever happen between the two of them even though she wanted it to.

After Eliza blinked, she looked around the room searching for their reactions to her confession. All of their facial expressions were neutral until she looked at Madison who was wearing an amorous smile across her face, which she couldn't help but reciprocate, making all her anxieties disappear.

A few seconds later the girls turned their heads to Harper, signalling it was her turn to confess which she did by winking leaving the girls shocked that they didn't know anything about this before.

"What! How have you not told us before?". Grace spoke, still shocked she hadn't known before.  
"Because I didn't think it was a big deal". Harper confessed. "It wasn't anything special, it was just a casual one time hook up at a party. Apart of me regrets doing it, we didn't even take our clothes off because it was in a dark alleyway so he just unzipped his pants and lifted my dress up".  
"Aw Harper, why would you let him even do that?" Grace stated softly. "Trust me you'll know what all the hype is about once you get good sex.. So, 2/5 not bad".  
"But you don't even know if I'm a virgin or not". Keira cuts in.  
"By the look on your face earlier we all knew what the answer was". Grace spoke. "I just played the game so that I could find out what everyone else was. I'm still shocked about you". Grace spoke again whilst changing her direction to Harper with a smirky grin on her face.  
"Maybe we could change it to 5/5?" Grace continued to tease.  
"But Eliza, Madison and Keira aren't even 16 yet". Harper stated.  
"What are you, their mother? Everyone breaks a few rules". Grace justified.  
"It's not just a few rules, it's the law". Harper continued.  
"Come on, it will be fun. I heard Matt is having a Christmas Eve party, we should go". Grace offered.  
"Parties really aren't my thing. You guys can still go though". Madison admitted even though part of her wanted Eliza to stay. Madison wasn't really a party girl, she liked being fully in control and not under the influence of alcohol, afraid she would either waste her time socialising with guys she wasn't interested in, or she could get caught flirting or worse, kissing another girl. Which is something she really didn't want to happen.  
"Don't worry, we will". Grace carried on insinuating for the others to join her until Eliza spoke out.  
"I don't really feel like going out either, it's too cold". Which was true, but after what Madison said earlier she was definitely intrigued to get to know her more instead of going out.  
"That is a pathetic excuse... But, I'll allow it if these two go to the party". Grace spoke as she was walking out the bedroom door leaving Keira and Harper with no choice but to go with her.  
"Earlier I said you were a nymphomaniac as a joke, but I think it's becoming true. I should be psychic or something". Keira stated walking out the door with Harper for moral support, trying to catch up to Grace.

Madison and Eliza are now left alone with a comfortable silence as they're so used to spending so much time together, it's only become natural for them to be around each other so much.

Eliza was still flicking through her magazine trying to figure out a subtle way to bring up the subject Madison briefly talked about earlier.

"I wonder what Grace is going to make Keira and Harper do at the party". Eliza joked.  
"I have no idea, but I know one thing. I wouldn't want to be them".  
"Me neither". Eliza stated as she put the magazine down on the bed beside her.  
"I don't even know what's got into Grace lately. She never used to be like that... always so.. intrusive".  
"Well that's one way of putting it".  
"You know what I mean".  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing. That's what I like about you, you've got such a mature mind and soul, it's just so..." Eliza spoke as she locked eyes with Madison. "Mesmerising". Their eye contact was broken from a knock being heard at the door which opened.

"Do you guys need anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know". Madison's mom spoke as she hid her eyes with her hand, not wanting to interrupt anything private, which was pointless because she soon took her hand away after not hearing anything.  
'Oh, it's just you two".  
"Yeah, Mom. What did you expect?". Madison answered in a somewhat annoyed tone from their moment being interrupted.  
"Well, I saw the other girls leave so I assumed you all left and I wondered who you were talking to, hoping that it was a potential boyfriend. Do you know it's been such a long time since there was a young man around the house. Ever since your sister left for college there hasn't been any...".  
"Yeah, okay Mom. I get it". Madison interrupted "We don't need a life story. If you're that desperate for male attention, why don't you call Sophia and ask her who she's hooked up with".  
"Do you know what, I think I will". Madison's mom said as she turned around with a smirk on her face, closing the door on her way out.

"I thought she'd never leave". Madison sighed resting her head back on the pillow. "Wanna watch a movie?".  
"Sure but, can I ask you something first?".  
"Of course".  
"Earlier when you were talking about... I don't know how to say it". Eliza struggled feeling the warmth in her cheeks and the tension in the room rise. "When you were talking about different definitions of sex, what did you mean by that?".  
"Well, I was just trying to stall but different people can have different definitions, like gay people have different viewpoints to heterosexuals, bisexuals and even asexuals".  
"And what's your definition?". Eliza continued to question.  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it". Madison lied, of course she thought about it, she just wasn't confident enough to say it. "Have you thought about it?".  
"Kind of". Eliza started, pausing slightly to build up the courage to speak her mind. "I'm not saying what I want to here so I'm just going to say it... I'm gay".  
"Woah". Madison was in shock, she didn't expect those words to come from Eliza's mouth. It's very stereotypical to say but Eliza doesn't look like a typical gay girl, nor does Madison for that matter so she just wasn't expecting it. "Don't worry, I like girls too".

Now Madison wasn't the only one who was in shock. Eliza didn't expect one of her best friends to 'come out' the same time she did, so they both just sat there with a surprised look on their faces.  
"Does anyone else know you're gay?". Madison asked.  
"No, you're the first to know". Eliza started until she realized that wasn't the case. "Actually, my aunt knows and I guess Coach Fields does too, but you're the first person I've told".  
"How did they find out?".  
"I feel so stupid for doing it now but I have a crush or did have a crush on Coach Fields and I wrote a mini love letter to her". Hiding her face briefly with her hands from pure embarrassment and shame. "Anyway, somehow Coach Fields found out and called me into her office along with Aunt Ali. In the end, we talked about it and agreed to never make it an issue if it never happens again".  
"What happened when you got home?".

*Flashback*

"Why would you do something so stupid?". Alison asked.

"I'm sorry. I obviously wasn't thinking. It was just meant to be harmless, nobody was meant to find out and nothing was meant to happen from it. It's just... I thought Coach Fields was feeling lonely so I just wanted her to feel appreciated". Eliza explained softly with a sad look upon her face.

"Oh, come here". Alison pulled Eliza into a warm embrace to try and make her sad face disappear. "So.. do you, like girls?". Eliza nodded against Alison's chest. Alison didn't say anything she just kissed the top of Eliza's head and held her close.

"I can see why you like Coach Fields". Alison started as she let Eliza go out of the embrace. "Well I know her as Emily, because we went to high school together". Alison said as she was moving Eliza's hair away from her eyes by tucking it behind her ear. "Do you want to know a secret?". Alison asked, Eliza just nodded. "I used to have a crush on her too but I never told anyone, not even Emily. So promise me, if you like someone, tell them. Otherwise, you'll end up like me, unhappy with regret and what ifs".

"If you're unhappy why can't you just leave?".  
"It's not that simple, I can't just leave. Elliot's temper is bad enough as it is, divorcing him will make it worse".  
"You can't keep living like this, he's just going to get worse. I'll get dad to help".  
"No, don't call your father, please".  
"I can't keep my promise to you if you don't at least try to leave him. I can see what he's done to you. He's damaged you, you're lonely just like Emily. You deserve better than him, you deserve better for yourself, you're worthy of so much more".

*End Flashback*

"I'm happy for you that your aunt took it so well. I don't know how my parents are going to react when I tell about me. They're super conservative so I just don't know how they're going to take it, especially my dad".  
"Your mom seemed pretty cool. If they don't take it well at first, they will come round to it because they love you. Just as long as you tell them when you're 100% ready so you're prepared for any outcome".  
"Thank you,for everything". Madison said sincerely as she smiled, gazing into Eliza's eyes which made Eliza's heart start to pound in her chest causing the only she could do was smile back.  
"Lets watch that film now". Madison broke the gaze to get up and put the tv on. "I'll let you choose". Madison said giving her the remote for the tv.  
"Have you seen all the movies on here?". Eliza questioned as she went through Madison's iTunes account feeling slightly overwhelmed by how many films she has on here.  
"Not all of them". Madison justified. "It's not just my account, it's my family's so you'll probably see some old movies on there".  
"Yeah, I was wondering why there were so many 80's movies on here". Eliza joked.  
"Don't mock 'Ghost', it's a classic".  
"Oh, I love that film, the ending always makes me cry but I'm pretty sure that's not an 80's film".  
"It is".  
"No, it's not. Fine, I'll look it up".  
"No, give it here". Madison pleaded as she knew knowing Eliza that she would be wrong. "Give me your phone". Madison pleaded again whilst trying to reach across Eliza's body, but it was no good because Eliza could still hold it up and read what it said.  
"The film was released July 13 1990". Eliza announced with a smug look on her face from knowing she had won.  
"It was probably made in the 80's. Does that count?".  
"Okay, I'll give you that, but only because you have that cute, sad look on your face".  
"You only came out a few minutes ago and you're already trying to hit on me".  
"Don't flatter yourself, that's the last compliment you'll be hearing from me for a while".  
"I think we have to watch 'Ghost' now we just spent 5 minutes talking about it".  
"I'm down for that".

* * *

It's been half an hour since Elliot left the house and Jason has been trying to comfort her ever since.

"I need to see Emily". Alison panicked, pacing back and forth of the living room with the tear stains left on her cheeks.  
"I don't think that is what's best for you right now, Ali".  
"And how would you know, you've barely been here 5 minutes and you're already trying to control me like Elliot". Tears were  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be but look at you, you're a mess. You don't want to be seen like this and it's Christmas Eve. Emily won't want to see you".  
"But I need to see her". Alison interrupted with tears running down her face.  
"You can't be selfish, Ali". Jason spoke with an almost stern voice until he realized he was getting worked up so he calmed himself down. "How about I make us some hot chocolate like mom used to when we were little". Alison just nodded, not knowing what else to say or do. "Now, sit here and don't move". Jason demanded whilst holding onto Alison to help her sit down and then placing warm blanket over her to keep her warm. "I'm only saying this because I care about you, Ali". Alison smiled weakly until Jason kissed her on the forehead and then made his way out the room to make the hot chocolate.

After Alison finished her hot chocolate she made an excuse to go upstairs so she could call Emily

Alison: Hey Em. Are you busy? Can I call you?  
Emily: Hey Ali. You can always call :)

As soon as Alison reads the text she picks up her phone to call Emily

"Hey Ali". Emily answered happily from the anticipation of hearing Alison's voice.  
"It's so good to hear your voice". Alison sighed with relief from hearing the voice of the person who matters most to her, even after all this time, her feelings never went away.  
"Why what's happened are you okay". Emily asked with concern.  
"I kicked Elliot out.. Well, I didn't, Jason did. I don't really want talk about it now, I just want to hear your voice, you always make everything okay.  
"Why don't I come over?". Emily asked cautiously.  
"No, don't do that. Jason didn't want me to see you earlier so I don't want to upset him". Alison answered in a frail tone.  
"I'm not worried about Jason, I'm worried about you. If you want me to be there for you I will. Do you want me to come over".  
"Yes". Alison answered timidly.  
"Okay, I'll be over there in a couple minutes".

As if it was timed there was a knock at the door a couple minutes later to which Jason answered.

"Hi Jason, I'm worried about Ali. Can I see her please?".  
"Now is not a good time. She needs plenty of rest with no distractions". Jason answered softly, not wanting to make Alison realise Jason was talking to someone downstairs. But it was too late.  
"Is that Emily?". Alison asked with anticipation standing on the stairs.  
"Yes, it is". Jason reluctantly held the door open for Emily to come through. It's not as if he had a choice to let Emily in being two against one.  
"Come up here with me". Alison asked Emily, to which she obliged and walked up the stairs to Alison's room. As soon as Emily stepped foot into Alison's room and the door was closed, Alison wrapped her arms around Emily in a much needed embrace. For she needed a friend more than anything and Emily was the perfect person to be their for Alison.  
"Thank you". Alison said simply, letting go of the embrace.  
"What for?" Emily questioned as she wasn't sure what she was being thanked for.  
"For being here, for me". Alison answered gratefully.  
"I'll always be here for you". Emily replied honestly and then gave Alison another warm embrace.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, a long overdue chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it in the review section. I want to say a big thank you to 'Leapyearbaby29 / Munro McLaren' for your lovely comments and story suggestions and I've also been meaning to read your fanfiction but I havent had time. Sending good vibes to everyone of you and as always you can follow me on tumblr daydream-your-adventure (I kind of gave up on the twitter thing. Im not really that into tweeting but I like reading who I follow's tweets, anyway I'm rambling. BYE! X


	6. New Years Eve

**Chapter 6: New Years Eve**

* * *

During Christmas, The DiLaurentis' and the Fields came together to spend Christmas with one another, as altogether there were only 5 of them - Emily and her mom with Jason, Alison and Eliza.

Eliza came home in the early morning, looking like she had done the walk of shame, wearing yesterday's clothes, except she hadn't drank any alcohol or had sex, but she still looked the part as she was wearing remnants of her old make up smudged on her face because she accidentally fell asleep at Madison's house. Luckily, she could sneak back into the house in the early hours of the morning before anyone noticed she was out of the house all night.

By being out of the house all night, Madison was also completely unaware of yesterday's events where Jason came to visit just at the right time and kicked Elliot out of the house, and Emily turning up to be Alison's saviour for the night.

For Emily and Alison, spending Christmas together has given them both a chance to reconnect with one another after all these years, feeling the same budding feelings they felt so many years ago. With quick, romantic glances from one another, immediately emits the familiar butterfly feelings in the pits of their stomach they felt so long ago.

* * *

It's now the week between Christmas and New Year and with all Eliza's new found free time, she's spending the majority of it in the company of Madison and the other girls if they are around. Madison and Eliza's relationship has got so strong as friends that they have almost become inseparable, it sickening.

Eliza has also become more curious about getting to know her mom this past week, so much so, she's finally plucked up the courage to talk about her to her dad. Eliza thought the best time to talk to him about it would be when he's relaxing, watching the tv with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey Dad". Eliza spoke as she walked into the living room and sat down next to her father.

"Hey Sweetheart". Jason responded as his eyes are still focusing on the tv.

"What are you watching?". Eliza asked simply, trying to act casual.

"Just an old baseball game. Just recapping the classics".

"Cool". Eliza said for the sake of it. She couldn't understand why people actually liked watching games that happened years ago. "Can I talk to you about something, Dad?". Eliza asked softly with nerves building up inside her.

"Of course, pumpkin. You know you can talk to me about anything". Jason reassured her, looking briefly at Eliza until turning his gaze back to the game waiting to hear what Eliza is going to say next.

"Can we talk about my Mom?". After hearing Eliza's question Jason immediately turned cold, wanting to shut down and push the topic away, but he didn't want to be a hypocrite as he literally just did say that they could talk about anything. So he took a swig from his drink to pluck up the courage to talk to her about the subject Eliza has waited so long to hear about.

"Want to know why I watch this game so much?". Eliza just nodded, not knowing where her father was going with this. "This baseball game is your mother and I's first date. You can't see us in the crowd but I like watching it because I like to relive the memories we shared here". Jason paused in a daydream like state thinking about his old flame, opening up memories he's suppressed for so long.

"What do you want to know about her?". Jason spoke calmly, turning his head towards Eliza.

"Everything. How did you two meet?". Eliza asked.

"We met at high school, she was a sophomore and I was a senior. I kind of knew her already because she was friends with Ali so we saw each other passing by. I was in a band at school and we wanted to find a lead singer, so we put up an ad round school and she replied a couple days later. We auditioned everyone, including your mom and she gave the best performance so she got the part and that's how we connected".

"Did you like her from the start?". Eliza continued to ask.

"I thought she was pretty, she was the prettiest out of Ali's friends but it wasn't until she joined the band that I started getting feelings for her. There was a rumour going round school that she hooked up with one of the English teachers at school. Part of me just ignored it because I wanted to get to know your mom, but I did ask her about it one time and she just denied it. So to cut the long story short, I asked Aria, your mom out and she said yes. We went out on a few dates including the baseball game and that's when I began to really fall in love with her. After about a month we went public with our relationship, dispersing all rumours Aria had with her teacher.

A couple months in after that, our relationship was going great until Ezra, the rumoured hook up teacher started appearing from nowhere, it was a bit creepy because he didn't talk to us. He just stared at us like he was jealous or something and then I looked at Aria and she had this guilty look on her face. So when she came over after school that day I asked her about it and she came clean. I was mad at her at first but she said to me the only reason she didn't tell me was because she did have genuine feelings for me, and that's when we kiss and made up so to speak".

"Yeah, okay. I really didn't need to know when I was conceived".

"I'm just telling you what happened".

"Yeah but, too much information, Dad... So, can I know where my Mom is?".

"I honestly don't know where she is, she could be anywhere. Our relationship wasn't very good towards the end, especially after she had you. She found it extremely stressful with a new baby, school work and a relationship with me. So she turned back to Ezra and gave me full parental rights to you and left without another word".

"Woah, I can't imagine what it must have been like for you". Eliza spoke empathetically. "I'm so glad you're my dad". Eliza said cuddling into Jason's chest to show her appreciation and love.

"So I guess Facebook is my only option... Am I allowed to get in contact with her?". Eliza asked still lying on her fathers chest.

"Of course. Just know that I love you and I'll always be here for you". Jason spoke as she stroked Eliza's hair and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Dad. I love you". Eliza said as she got up and started walking out the room.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. I love you too. Sweet Dreams". Her father responded sweetly.

"Sweet Dreams, Dad". Eliza replied as she was at the doorway heading out the room. As soon as Eliza left, Alison came in the room from hearing the conversation the two had before. Alison sat down casually and began to talk.

"That was big of you". Alison began to tease.

"Shut up".

"No, it's good. I don't think I've seen you open up like that before and especially for a guy, they find it hard to talk about their feelings so I'm proud of you". Alison spoke sincerely.

"Yeah and talking about feelings, what's going on between you and Emily?". Jason spoke, deliberately wanting to change the subject.

"What? Nothing is going on". Alison quickly denied.

"Oh come on, Ali. I saw the way you looked at her over Christmas. You had that teenager look all over again".

"Like I said, nothing is going on. I'm not ready for anything romantic right now. I'm just enjoying being free to do whatever I like now Elliot has gone".

"For good I hope".

"Me too. That reminds me, I need to phone a lawyer so I can get the divorce settlement going".

"Don't worry, I'll phone for you. Take the worry out of your hands". Jason offered.

"Thanks, you're the best". Alison responded, sighing in relief. "So, what about you? Have you been dating anyone while you've been in Cincinnati?".

"No, not really...". Jason started until he realised what he was saying". "Why am I telling you this? You're my sister".

"Because you love me". Alison started to say, fluttering her eyelashes as a way of persuading him to open up. "Besides I'm interested, you should be grateful".

"Fine. Only because I want to shut you up though". Jason sighed this time in annoyance that he was about to open up about his personal life to his sister. "I've been on a few dates with a few girls but nothing seemed to really work out. I didn't want to introduce them to Eliza because I didn't want her heart to be broken thinking another mother gone and left her. So, it's always just Eliza and me, and I'm happy with that".

"Who knew you'd grow up to be such a soppy Dad". Alison joked.

"Don't tease me, otherwise I won't tell you anything again".

"Whatever". Alison brushed off what Jason said and got up off the sofa. "It's late, I'm going to get some sleep".

"Goodnight".

Goodnight". Alison replied as she was leaving the room.

* * *

Eliza got ready for bed and now she's on Facebook on her phone. With her dads permission she can finally find her mom. She thought the easiest way to find her Mom was to go on Alison's profile on the friends section and search for Aria Montgomery, nothing came up so she just typed in Aria. Her search results were matched with an Aria Fitz. Eliza tapped on her profile picture in anticipation that this could be the woman she was looking for. When the picture enlarged she was surprised with how much they looked alike. Finally she can see similarities with her and another person apart from her father.

Eliza browsed through the woman's profile pictures, featuring glimpses of adventures in her life. As Eliza reached further in her pictures there were a few featuring a man with dark brown hair. Maybe this was the man her father was talking about earlier?

Eliza got to the last of the profile pictures and her suspicions were confirmed when she found an old picture of Aria with her father. With confirmation from the picture, she thought the next best thing to do was send a message.

"Hi. This is going to sound really random but I think I might be your daughter. If that is the case, I would love to talk to you. Please message me back. Eliza".

Without a reply from her supposed mother for a couple days. She began to give up hope of them ever meeting.

* * *

New Years Eve

"Hey Dad, can I go spend New Year's Eve at Maddie's house?". Eliza asked.

"As long as you tell me what's going on between you to". Jason questioned curiously as he read his newspaper at the kitchen table.

"What? there's nothing going on Dad". Eliza flat out denied.

"Well it's either your using Maddie as an excuse to see a guy or you like Maddie, which one is it?". Jason continued to question.

"Chill Dad, we're just friends. Friends can hang out too y'know". Eliza justified.

"Fine, I'll let it go. But only because I'm feeling generous". Jason joked.

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you tomorrow". Eliza spoke excitedly as she was allowed freedom for the night. She kissed her fathers cheek goodbye and she wasn't seen by her family for the rest of the night.

"Thinking about New Years Eve". Jason started saying, talking to Alison who was also sat at the breakfast table. "Some of the guys from high school have invited me on a night out to catch up. Is that okay with you? I don't want to leave you on your own".

"Jason, you don't need to ask me if you want to go out. I'm not Mom. If you want to go out, go. I'm not stopping you, I'll be fine".

"Thanks. Call me if you want me to come home".

"I'll be fine. If I get lonely, I'll call Emily". With the mention of Emily's name, Jason couldn't help but express a smirk across his face. "Oh shut up".

"I didn't say a word".

"You didn't have to".

"Just let me know when you two finally get together, okay?". Jason stood up, leaving the kitchen to get ready for his night out. Alison didn't deny Jason's statement, she could see a future with Emily. She just didn't know how to approach it and she didn't even know if she was ready to give herself to someone yet the way emily deserved to be loved.

* * *

The time is now around 2pm. Jason has left the house for the night, leaving Alison on her own. She didn't want to spend New Years Eve by herself so texted Emily to see what she was up to.

 **Alison: Hey, are you free today?**

 **Emily: Yeah, I'm not doing anything. What's up?**

 **Alison: Do you want to come over? We can hang out like we used to.**

 **Emily: Sure, I'll be over in a minute.**

With a knock on the door not long after, Alison immediately knew who it could be. Except once she did finally open the door she wasn't met by the face she was expecting. Alison tried closing the door as quickly as she opened it, but it was no use with Elliot's strength and force against her, the door opened fully again, letting Elliot force his way in as he was holding Alison's neck tight against the wall. Alison was struggling, trying to grab anything to get Elliot off of her, but it was no use as she was becoming weak by the lack of oxygen.

Elliot forced Alison to sit on the closest chair, securing her to it with some rope he came in with.

"I saw you spend Christmas with Emily, how sweet". Elliot spoke cynically "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me

"You're reading too much into it. It was only Christmas Day".

"Don't dismiss my feelings. No wonder she keeps hanging around like a bad smell because you keep leading her on!".

"You need to calm down". Alison tried to deescalate the situation fearing what was about to happen to her.

"Do you get some sort of kick playing us up against each other. Are you that insecure?! Maybe you're keeping her on the backburner". Throughout their conversation Elliot was stupid enough to not tie Alison up properly to the chair so with subtle movements she could free herself from the rope to get up and run away from Elliot.

"You're going nowhere!". But her attempt to escape only came so far as she only reached outside the front door only for Elliot to grab hold of her arm again forcing her inside. "You're my wife and you will always be my wife". Elliot was no longer shouting, his tone became devious signalling with what was about to happen. Elliot threw Alison to the floor, using his body weight to hold her down with hands wrapped around her wrists above her head. "I'm done talking and so have you". Alison felt numb and limp knowing that there was nothing that could be done to escape him.  
Elliot began placing his toxic kisses from her jaw to her neck, releasing one of his hands around her wrist to lower the zip on his pants to release his growing erection.  
Elliot then released both hands from Alison's wrists to raise her skirt to her waist and then lower her panties.  
Alison thought about rebelling but then thought there was no point. She couldn't do anything now, she was totally powerless. Alison wanted more than anything for him to stop just like the times he sexually assaulted her before, but like every other time, it only stopped until he was satisfied when he came inside her. Elliot began to thrust his erection inside her tight vagina because she was so unaroused, making the experience all the more painful for Alison to feel. She felt the need to scream from the pain, but was muffled by Elliot's hand that immediately met her mouth, meaning that the sounds could only be heard from a short distance.  
Elliot must have had a weird kink for rape because he didn't last long as he kept thrusting inside her. Seeing Alison in such distress only turned him on even further, coming close to his orgasm.  
As the tears came running down her face from disgust and a couple more thrusts from him he came inside her. Alison felt so disgusted with herself **  
**

Emily was walking to Alison's house and when she got to the front door which was open slightly, she immediately became alarmed by the noises she heard coming from inside the house. She heard Elliot riding out his high which made Emily quickly open the door, exposing herself to the scene. Emily saw Elliot get up off the floor leaving Alison exposed and in a distressed state. Alison quickly sat up to make up herself descent feeling embarrassed that Emily had to see her in this way.

"Get out right now". Emily spoke sternly.

"You just need to calm down. I don't know what she's been telling you but she'll say anything when she's on drugs". Elliot now reached a new low to cover his back. Blaming his own actions on Alison was one thing, but to use drugs as well really was bottom level. With silence looming over the three of them, Elliot continued his devious power. "Has she been offering you sex again for helping her?".

"Soon everyone who knows you, will know exactly what you are. A rapist".

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean who are they going to believe? a well respected, professional doctor or a couple of lesbian lovers seeking revenge on me".

"Just get out". Emily stood her ground in front of Alison trying to protect her.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm leaving. But I'll be back for more".

Once Elliot left, Emily comforted Alison by wrapping her arms around her, giving much needed security, warmth and affection Alison needed right now, whilst Alison completely bawled her eyes out relieving all the pent up emotion. Once Alison began to feel better and more calm Emily began to pull back from the embrace.

"We need to report him". Emily offered cautiously with Alison's vulnerable mind set.

"No, Emily. I don't want to go to the police station".

"I want to protect you. I want to know that you're safe even when I'm not around".

"I know that, but...".

"Please, for me. You know in the long it will be for the best". Emily pleaded almost begging because she wanted Alison to be safe and Elliot to be locked up in that hell hole where he belongs.

"Okay, I'll go. But come with me?".

"Of course. I'll always be with you when you need me". Emily then wrapped her arms around Alison again.

* * *

"Some way to be spending New Year's Eve". Alison spoke to cut the tension as they waited to be seen by a detective.

"Well any New Year's spent with you is a New Year's well spent for me". Emily spoke softly looking into Alison's eyes, making her look away with a slight blush on her cheeks with a subtle smile across her face. Both of which Emily hasn't seen for a long time.

"Hi, I'm DC Osbourne and this is DS Armitage" The constable spoke in a friendly manner whilst she introduced herself and her colleague that came into the room. "I've been asked to come and speak to you because I've been told by one of our colleagues that you had been sexually assaulted earlier, is that right?". Alison just nodded in agreement to what the constable said. "I know this is difficult, Alison. But are you able to tell me who did this to you? Was it someone known to you?". Alison just nodded again trying not cry but failing as she closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

"Would you have to arrest him?".

"Yes, we do and I will. But we can protect you".

"I think I should just go now".

"Alison, it's okay. You do have other options. I'd like to refer you to an SARC clinic. It's a weird acronym but it stands for sexual assault referral centre. If you decide you don't want to give the person's name today, or have any other further police involvement at this time then I'll leave. A doctor will examine you and carry out some more tests to keep any evidence safe. They'll get you all the help you need now and later, how does that sound?".

Alison didn't want anymore police involvement at this time. She decided to take it step by step starting with giving any evidence to be used against Elliot and then later answer all the questions the police had for her.

* * *

"Alison DiLaurentis?". The on call doctor spoke out to them as both Alison and Emily were waiting outside in the corridor.

Both Alison and Emily got up from their seats but as soon as they reached the doorway to the consulting room the doctor spoke out again. "I'm sorry but only Alison is allowed in here. Clinic policies I'm afraid". With that just been said Alison became white like a sheet as she now had to go in alone and not have her friend support her like they originally intended.

Both Alison and Emily gave each other a knowing look for a second. Alison's look was more of a help me I'm panicking on the inside whereas Emily's look was more of a reassuring smile.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'll be waiting right out here for you". Emily reassured with a hug one last time until Alison had to disappear into another room to do what she had been dreading.

Once both Alison and the Doctor got situated in their elected seats the doctor began to talk through what was going to happen.

"Hi Alison, my name is Doctor. Grey". She introduced herself with a smile to try and ease Alison's discomfort but it only helped to cut the edge off compared to all the emotions Alison was currently feeling. "I am the on call doctor here and I will be carrying out your examination. Is it okay if we get the photographic evidence first?". Alison just nodded in agreement going through all the motions that she was meant to have to get things done. "I'm going to need you to remove all your clothes so they can be put into bags to be used as evidence".

Alison just nodded again, not wanting to say anything unless she had to as she was afraid she might crumble from her emotions.

Dr Grey directed Alison towards the bed where she can be given privacy behind the curtain to take off her clothes that hid the injuries Elliot had given her, to then put on a disposable hospital gown. In the meantime Dr. Grey set up the camera ready for the photographs to be taken.

Once Alison changed into the gown, Dr. Grey held out a bag used for holding evidence for Alison to put her clothes in. Once finished Dr. Grey began photographing Alison's wrists then moved into both sides of her neck which were used by Elliot to keep her where he wanted her to be.

"I need you to lie down on the bed for me please". The doctor asked with care as both of them made their way to where the bed was so that Alison could sit down and Dr. Grey could sit on a chair to go over what was about to happen next. "I need to take some blood tests, but first I'm going to need to examine you internally. I promise I'll be as gentle as I can".

This was it, the moment Alison had been dreading. For Alison it was one thing to expose her skin where her injuries were but to actually be examined internally where it all still very emotionally raw.

* * *

It's been about an hour and a half since Emily and Alison got back from the SARC clinic, and now both of them are trying to relax cosying up on the sofa, watching a film called 'The Help' whilst sharing a blanket.

"I swear to god every time I watch this film that little girl makes me cry". Alison spoke as the film was ending whilst reaching for the box of tissues as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"It's hard not to cry.. Hey give me one of those". Emily admitted whilst trying not to cry herself and then gave in by asking for a tissue.

A couple minutes later Emily could hear her cell phone vibrating in her jean pocket, she pulled it out to see who the caller ID was.

"It's Paige". Emily stated confused as to why she would be phoning her. "We haven't talked in years... I suppose I'll answer it". Emily got up off of the sofa to answer the call.

"Paige?". Emily answered, wondering if it was really her after all the years without speaking.

"HEY EM!". Paige shouted through the phone causing Emily to move the phone away from her ear until she finished speaking.

"Are you drunk?".

"Why would I be sober? It's New Years EVE!". Emily tried to talk back but was cut off by Paige. "I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING! I know it's been a LONG time since we broke up, but I still love you even after all this time".

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick". Alison murmured whilst trying to turn the TV volume up to block their conversation, not wanting to listen in anymore. Nobody deserves to talk to her Emily like that. She deserves more respect than someone phoning her late at night, drunk. At least she was distracted momentarily from her own problems.

As the volume was turned up Emily walked away into a different room even though she could probably still her Paige from her shouting.

"Paige, where is this coming from? We've been broken up for years now".

"I know but I still love you. You're my first love".

"Paige, you're not thinking straight right now, this is the alcohol talking. You'll probably wake up tomorrow and didn't even know this conversation happened. Goodbye, Paige"

"No, Em. Wait!". Emily just hung up the phone, not wanting to hear anymore of Paige's drunk talk.

"What did she want?". Alison trying to act like she didn't have a clue what their conversation was about.

"It was just Paige drunk dialling me".

"Is that what that was... huh". Alison acted along with her lie. "I turned up the volume because I didn't want to be rude listening into your conversation". Emily just shrugged her lie off. Emily knew Alison long enough to know what exactly what her thought processes were. She actually found it quite... cute. Only Emily would think that. Anyone would just assume Alison was acting like a jealous child.

"What are you watching now?". Emily tried changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing really. I was waiting for you so we could watch a film together". Emily's heart melted a little inside by what Alison just said. The part of together meaning everything to her. "I thought we could watch 'The Notebook' or 'How to be single'. I've heard that's pretty good too but I haven't seen it.

"Well I think I've mastered the art of being single so let's just watch 'The Notebook'". Alison just agreed and put the film on.

"Rom-coms make life seem so simple". Alison spoke out randomly whilst watching the film.

"How do you mean?". Emily asked, wanting Alison to continue".

"Well, movies make out love stories to be so pure and unconditional even after all the hurt and bad things that happen. They just show you a love story within maybe two hours, when in reality it's totally different. They don't take into account of relationships that never happen because of, I don't know anxiety or insecurities maybe?".

"Yeah but nobody is going to want to pay for a film with an unhappy ending. That's the good thing about films they're just positive and uplifting and make you think happy endings can happen in real life".

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just rambling at non sense".

"Don't be sorry". Emily spoke softly, trying to reassure Alison by placing her hand on top of Alison's which was placed on her thigh under the blanket. That interaction alone both made their stomach fill with emotions and the air thicken. "It's okay, it's only me. You know you can talk to me about anything".

"That's why I love you, you're big on happy endings". Alison said sincerely with a soft smile.

Both Emily and Alison could feel the tension in the air thicken around them as they stared into each other's eyes, wanting to act on their emotions but afraid if things turn out how they did last time. Surprisingly, Emily was the one to cut the tension by saying "Let's watch the rest of the film now". Alison didn't say anything else, she just turned her head back to the tv screen. Finally Emily could breathe again as the tension between them eased a little. Not much, but it was enough to give her cheeks a break to cool down.

A little while later, Emily noticed that there was a tear running down Alison's cheek.

"Hey, are you okay? Emily asked softly

"Yeah, it's just been one hell of a day". Alison admitted vulnerably whilst turning her head back to face Emily.

"We're going to get through this". Emily tried to reassure her as she wiped away a tear that was falling down Alison's cheek with her thumb. "It's going to be okay".

Alison looked into Emily's eyes and all she could see was security, safety and most importantly, love. Her eyes gazed down to Emily's lips to see how soft and beautiful they looked before returning her gaze back up to her eyes to look for any signs for hesitation in what she was about to do next. Alison closed her eyes as she leaned into Emily, barely touching her lips with her own as she felt Emily move away.

"Ali, you're really vulnerable right now". Emily said with concern in her eyes.

"That's not why, I promise". Alison pleaded, wanting to feel Emily's touch again against her lips. Emily was hesitant at first, but she's been waiting for a moment like this to happen for so long, she just couldn't deny it or help herself to not miss this opportunity.

After nothing else was said, Alison leaned in again in hope that she wouldn't get a second rejection, but this time Emily complied by resting her left hand against Alison's cheek to deepen the kiss. Once both of their lips began to move in sync with one another, a volcano of feelings and emotions were erupted in their body which was displayed in the passion of the kiss they shared.

* * *

A/N: YAY for new chapters! I wish I could give new chapters quicker to you guys but with my schedule and everything else it just makes it difficult. So I'm sorry for the delay but here you go! I feel like I'm starting to update quicker but I just wish I could give you a new chapter every week like some authors do. God, how do they do it lol. Anyway, I would love to read what you guys think about this chapter, it makes so happy hear that you guys like it and FINALLY, AN EMISON KISS!  
As always you can follow me on tumblr if you like daydream-your-adventure. I would love to talk to you guys but only if you want to.  
I just had a moment just now where I only found out that FanFiction have an app. I FEEL SO DUMB! Lmao. I've been reading fanfiction on here for years now and only just realised. I'm laughing so hard at myself right now. I'm curious, how many of you use the app? and have you known all along? You probably have because you're not dumb like me.

Before I go, I just want to say a big thank you to 'EmisonHeaven' for the story suggestion, it really did help me a lot with writing this chapter, and if any of you have any suggestion I would love to hear them. I also want to know what you guys think about Eliza and Madison's friendship, do you like when I go into detail with them or do you just want Emison?

Enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you guys next time with another chapter!


	7. Trauma

A/N: PLEASE READ: Just a heads up this is a longer chapter than usual so enjoy all 7,000 words of it. I've also edited the chapter before to fit this chapter better. So you might like to re-read it anyway to refresh your memory as it's been so long anyway since I updated. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading, and leave a review of what you thought about it because it helps me to write so much knowing that there are people who enjoy what I write.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Trauma**

* * *

The next morning, Alison was asleep in Emily's arms on the sofa. Emily awoke from the sound of the kitchen door being opened and closed again after someone entered the house. Unaware of who it could be, Emily tried to get up off of the sofa as subtly as she could, not wanting to wake up Alison after such a stressful day yesterday.

As Emily crept her way out of the living room towards the kitchen she was anxious as to who she was going to come across, especially after yesterday with Elliot trying raping Alison. But Emily was slightly relieved to see the back of a girl she knew, getting a glass of water from the tap. Her long, blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Boy, am I glad to see you". Eliza jumped slightly from the familiar but unexpected voice she heard from the other side of the room.

"Coach Fields... what are you doing here?". Eliza asked as she was still startled by the surprise of Emily's presence and completely unaware of Emily and Alison's past. She had no idea why her coach was standing there. Has she done something else wrong she didn't know about?

Emily didn't how to respond as she was completely caught off guard, not only by Eliza's question, but her presence. The awkwardness was starting to build from the stark silence and the brief history Emily had with Eliza. Emily didn't know which direction to tread in this situation, so she just awkwardly went with the flow.

"Umm.. I came to see Ali yesterday... and we... ended up both falling asleep..". Emily spoke trying to think of a reasonable explanation or to make up a lie as she stuttered her words out. Emily's answer was vague but gave Eliza the impression that something was going on between the two of them. Eliza didn't press any further questions as she was too afraid to make this situation anymore awkward than it was already feeling within the room.

Eliza tried to think of a different topic to change their conversation to but she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be stupid small talk. So she decided, as both of them were alone, it would be the perfect opportunity to address the elephant in the room so to speak.

"I just wanted to say how grateful I am that you didn't say anything to the principal about what happened before". Eliza spoke nervously, feeling paranoid and hoping that she hasn't crossed any more boundaries. "...You know... about the note".

"Yeah, I know what you were talking about, and don't worry about it. Let's just put it behind us. You have great potential Eliza. You could go far in life and I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I jeopardised that for you. I became a coach to help all my students, including ones like you. To be honest, I was surprised when I found out the note was written by you. I don't mean to stereotype or anything but I didn't think you'd be the type to like girls...".

"Nobody does". Eliza interrupted. "To be honest with you, coming out is a terrifying experience for anyone. But for me, I'm scared people might not accept it because I'm femme. They'll assume it's a phase that I'll grow out of it when I'm older". Eliza took this opportunity to open up about her sexuality. Something she has done with hardly anyone. She felt vulnerable for opening up to Emily. But she knew Emily was a safe person to share her thoughts to and hopefully receive some helpful parental advice. "When I was a child, I didn't know anyone who was gay, or even bi. So when my friends started talking about boys I was so confused and I thought to myself... I'm supposed to like... them? I wanted to like boys, I did. But I just couldn't see myself with a guy apart from being a friend or having a brotherly relationship with them. I just couldn't bring myself to go any further with a guy. I felt so alone and I thought something was wrong with me. Like I was incapable of loving someone else romantically. Then as I got older, my first crush came along and it hit me... Hard. I couldn't stop thinking about her. At first I thought I just really liked her as a really close friend, but then the more I thought about her, I would have dreams of kissing her and I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. That's when I had my 'wow' moment I like to call it and from that moment on I knew I was different. I just don't know how to tell everyone".

After the long prologue like speech given by Eliza. Emily naturally responded with a genuine smile.

"First of all, I'm so proud of you. That took so much courage and bravery for you to tell me. I'm so happy that I can be a person for you to confide in. Never feel pressured to come out. Coming out is a process that is so personal and a monumental moment in your life that you will never forget, so you'll want to look back on your experience of coming out positively".

"What was your experience of coming out?". Eliza questioned whilst hoping that whatever Emily's past experiences of coming out could help her.

"There were mixed reactions". Emily started to say whilst trying to remember what happened all those years ago as she sat at the table with Eliza. This was going to be a long conversation so they might as well both get comfortable.

"They reacted differently to how I thought they would, especially my parents. But I guess you can never really tell how people are going to react until the real thing actually happens. My dad was surprisingly more supportive than my mom. I thought it would be the other way around as my dad was in the army but like I said, you can't really tell until they find out. So what my advice is.. and this is going to sound really weird now, but don't expect everyone to understand, or be as supportive as you would like them to be. That way, if people react the way you don't want to then you won't be so heartbroken, even though you and every other person who comes out deserves to be accepted and loved by everyone around them. But sadly, there are still some people out there who have different perceptions than the rest of us. So make sure that you're 110% ready to come out because if you're confident with who you are, other people's views won't matter anymore. It's your life, and you're the only person who can do what's right for you".

"Thanks...". Eliza was in a complete daze with this new found perspective she hadn't thought of before. "Woah, that kinda blew me away. I've never thought of it like that before. I've always just been too scared of being judged that it kinda took over the thought of not giving a fuck what people think just as long as I'm happy".

"Well that's one way to put it". Emily started to laugh but was interrupted by the presence of another person.

"Did I interrupt something?". Alison asked with naivety, giving the impression that she hadn't heard the conversation before. Eliza sat in her chair, frozen whilst stuttering and trying to think of an excuse about what they were talking about. Emily saw Eliza struggling and knew that she was trying to cover up the conversation. So she decided to step in and help. Emily has been in a similar situation after all.

"We were just talking about swimming and the other teammates".

"Yeah, that Lacey chick can be a real bitch sometimes". Eliza stated aloud with a hidden meaning behind it. When Eliza got home from being dismissed from Emily's office she came to the conclusion that Lacey could only be the person to find out as her dad also works as a teacher at the school and knows all too well that because of her dad she gets to school a lot earlier than the rest of the pupils. Even though it's wrong for her to assume, she decided to put two and two together anyway regardless of the little evidence she had to back her accusation up.

"Eliza, you shouldn't say things like that about other people". Alison spoke in a parental tone

"It's just the truth. I'm not making up a lie just to please other people". After what was just said the room fell into silence as Eliza cursed herself in her thoughts, after knowing, she does just that on a daily basis. "Y'know what I'm just gonna go to my room". Eliza tried to side and flee from the scene before she screws anything else up. After Eliza was completely out of sight the silence was broken.

"What was that all about?". Alison lied as she still played along with her charade.

"I have no idea". Emily tried to deflect away from the situation. By standing up and walking closer to Alison. "Hey, I forgot to say Happy New Year to you last night so Happy New Year".

"Thanks and happy new year to you too, Em". Alison reciprocated with a sweet smile across her face.

There was awkward tension in the air starting to build as they were both unsure of what to do and what not to do after sharing a kiss last night. It was clear they both felt a deep romantic connection for one another but they were both afraid to step out into the deep end.

"We need to talk". Alison broke the silence with an unusual nervous voice. Emily couldn't help but feel anxious about what the conversation was going to entail but she knew it had to be done so they could both move forward.

Both Emily and Alison retreated back into the lounge and sat on the sofa where they slept last night.

"These kind of conversations are always hard and awkward to get through so I'm just going to blurt it out". Alison wasn't sure how this conversation was going to pan out but she was trying to remain optimistic. "When we met at school all those years ago. I instantly wanted to know more about you. I wanted to be friends with you so bad because I knew that you were going to be a one of a kind type of person with qualities you just can't help but admire". Throughout that sentence Alison couldn't bring herself to look at Emily in the eye as she was finding it difficult as it was to articulate the words she wanted to say. But once she finished, she plucked up the courage to return the same eye contact Emily was giving her.

"I'll be honest with you though, Em. I knew into about a year of friendship with you that you were hiding something inside. I didn't know what it was, but whenever Hanna would mention anything to do with Sean you would tense up and almost freeze. So when I found out you were dating Ben I was... surprised I guess. But it wasn't until I saw you interacting with Ben that I knew you didn't like guys... I hate to admit this to you and I think you kind of already know that I kind of used your secret to my advantage. I played with your feelings to make me feel more powerful and wanted but underneath all that evil was a girl who was trying to cover up her own feelings and emotions with that power. But looking back, I just hate myself for doing that to you.

Seeing you again after all this time has brought back so many memories we have together and also made me realise what an amazing person you are. Especially after being with Elliot. It's made me appreciate your presence all the more.

But because of Elliot, I can't give my full self to you. He's damaged me, Em. I need some time to heal. To feel free again. You deserve more than a divorced wreck. I don't want to lead you on anymore and because of that I have to let you go.

"Wait, what are you saying?". Emily asked feeling confused with a lump building up in her throat and tears watering her eyes.

"I'm saying we can't see each other anymore". Alison spoke with heartbreak, hating for what she feels like she has to do for the both of them. Tears were now streaming down her own face. "Whatever this is, or was. Even if it was just a kiss".

"Wait, what's changed from last night? We can still be friends like always so I can support you".

"Everything has changed, Em. Please don't make this any harder than it already feels".

"It doesn't have to be hard, Ali". Emily pleaded desperately to try and keep Alison in her life. "Deep down I know we've always had a connection".

"It's because of that connection that I need to let you go. I don't want to hurt you anymore".

"Why don't you want to hurt me, Ali? Why can't you take the risk? I can see why you don't want anything romantic but let me help you as a friend. I want to be there for you". Emily tried to challenge her, knowing what the answer was but just wanted to hear Alison say it.

"You know why". Alison tried to side track but failed.

"Say it". Emily almost begging to hear the words.

With a pause, Alison finally gave in and whispered the words out. "Because, I'm in love with you.. I don't know when I started loving you. I just knew that when I did I wouldn't be able to stop loving you. You've always had a little piece of my heart, Em. You deserve better than me and if you like me half as much I like you then please respect my wishes and give me some time.

Emily was torn between the two choices running through her mind right now. To leave like Alison wants her to or to not stay with her regardless of her mindset.

"Why are you pushing me away?". Alison's heart broke from hearing those words words come from Emily. Alison hated being the reason behind the tears running down Emily's cheeks, but she really did think it would be best for the both of them to have some time apart. At least until Alison's divorce settlement was final. "What about what I want?". Emily continued, almost trying to guilt trip Alison into letting her stay. "I want to be here for you. Please, don't push me away". Alison gave one last look into the eyes she adored and prayed to God that they would be together again and hoped she hadn't burnt all her bridges she had with Emily.

"I'm sorry, Em. But I have to do this". Alison felt so guilty, but knew it had to be done. She needed to reset her mind away from any distractions and that sadly included Emily. Alison kissed Emily's forehead goodbye and left the room without saying anything else. Leaving Emily to process what the hell just happened. As soon as Emily felt somewhat composed again she left Alison's house as fast as she could before she started to feel emotional again.

* * *

8:00pm

Alison still hasn't left her room from when she retreated to it hours ago, so Jason was becoming worried by the absence of her sister. Normally Alison would have come downstairs by now. So to relieve the worries Jason has, he decided to be the doting brother and head upstairs to see if she was okay.  
With a soft few knocks on the door and no response heard from the other side telling him to go away or come in he opens the door anyway to see if she isn't dead.

Once the door was finally opened he was pleased to see his sister alive and well even though she did have a devastated look upon her face.

"Hey Ali. Jason spoke softly as he made his way to sit on the edge of Alison's bed. "I haven't seen you all day. What's up?".

"Nothing". Alison replied with little effort in her voice. Her back was facing Jason as she laid on the bed. Jason definitely thought something was up now.

"If it's nothing then why haven't I seen you all day?". He continued to ask to try and understand why she was being like this.

"I'm not in the mood to explain Jason". Jason was putting all this effort into helping Alison but with the conversation being one sided he almost started giving up hope until he remembered a conversation he had with Eliza earlier.

"I was talking to Eliza earlier". He paused for a second to catch any reaction from Alison but nothing was expressed so he carried on regardless. "She mentioned that Emily was the last person you talked to before you came in here. Did something happen between you two?".

"I don't want to talk about it, Jason". Alison voice was now raised and it became clear to Jason that Alison did not want to talk about whatever happened between the two of them.

"Fine, you don't have to talk about it. But don't make yourself feel worse by staying up here all by yourself. That's only going to make you wallow in self pity".

Jason left the room as he knew there was no chance he could change Alison's mind, especially as she was the more stubborn of the two. But after Jason did leave, Alison did come to the realisation that he was right. She was making it worse for herself being alone with her thoughts. So she did rejoin her family for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next day.

Jason was still curious to find out the reason why Alison was behaving the way she did last night and the only way he could get to the bottom of it was through Emily. So he decided to give her a call.

"Hey Jason, what's up?". Emily answered as she tried to pretend everything was okay and that her love life didn't just come crashing down yesterday.

"Hey Emily. I'm hoping you could help me out with something". Jason asked.

"Depends on what it is?". Emily questioned with kind of knowing where this conversation was heading. Alison.

"It's to do with Ali. I don't know what's wrong with her. Her mood suddenly changed yesterday and I don't know why. I've asked her what's wrong but she still won't budge".

"I wish I could help you, but there's obviously a reason as to why she's not telling you. So we have respect Ali's decision". Emily tried to avoid the subject as best she could. She didn't want too have to go into detail about something which gave her so much heartbreak.

"Ah, so you do know what's up with, Ali?". Jason tried to challenge Emily. His first priority was his family's wellbeing and if it was off balance, he would do almost anything to me everything okay again, and if that meant trying to breakthrough Emily then so be it, even though he did feel a little guilty about pressing Emily for more information.

"I never said I did or not. Stop playing with my words, Jason". Emily spoke louder through the phone as she was starting to get a little annoyed that Jason was taking her hints.

"But you didn't have to. I can hear it in your voice. So, it was something between the two of you?". Jason continued again like annoying child that kept asking why.

"I'm not getting involved in this anymore, Jason". Emily spoke, signalling her attempt to hang up the phone but Jason was persistent to get to the bottom of this dilemma.

"So you're not denying it then?".

"Like I said. I'm respecting Ali's decision". Emily continued to put up her wall as she was trying to protect the little emotion she had left.

"I'm not trying to play Cupid here, I just want to know what's going on so I can help my sister. Please tell me". Jason gave his final plea to Emily in an effort to help his sister.

Emily thought about what could go wrong and what kind of consequences she could face if she told Jason all about why Alison is acting the way she is. It couldn't be any worse than not seeing Alison, which was already the case anyway so she blew the cover in order to help Jason. Emily liked the idea of Alison being taken care of even though she'd prefer it to be her. It was the best way for Emily to help Alison without actually doing so.

"Okay, to cut the story short it started with Elliot coming to her house on New Years Eve...".

"Wait, Elliot came to the house?". Jason interrupted as soon as he heard Ali's mood had something to do with that man.

"He turned up just before I did. I found Ali being raped by him. Took Ali to the sexual assault clinic to give evidence, but she still needs to give a statement at the station".

"Okay, I'll get Alison to make a statement. Thanks for telling me". Jason pointed out mildly and to say the least.

"But there might be another reason... Ali was pretty shook up by Elliot, so later that day we were relaxing, watching some movies and we ended up sharing a kiss and then when we woke up the next morning, her mindset totally changed. She told me she didn't want to see me anymore".

"I'm sorry to hear that she pushed you away". Jason tried empathise as he knew how Alison used to play with her emotions when they were younger. "I know this won't make you feel any better, but when we were younger. Ali always used to talk about you the most. We weren't that close at the time because we were all doing our own things but whenever we had family meals and Ali was asked about her friends by Mom or Dad she would always mention you. You were always first. I know you're probably hurting a little but now Em, but don't give up.

"She doesn't want me, Jason. Don't you understand that". Emily interrupted after having enough of Jason talking about such a sensitive topic for Emily right now.

"But that's so far from the truth and you know it". Jason continued.

"Is it though? You should have seen her when she told me".

"Okay... well it's obvious I can't change your mind. Thank you for helping me with Ali.

"Can you just try and keep me out of things from now on?". That sounded a little more stern than Emily intended to be, but she just went with it anyway as wanted to stand her ground as she couldn't handle anymore heartbreak than she was already feeling right now.

Once Jason got off the phone with Emily, he tried to devise a plan around this new found information from Emily as to why Alison was feeling the she was. Does he confront about her about Emily or Elliot first?

As if on queue Alison came downstairs and into the kitchen where Jason was to get some coffee.

"Hey, you're up". Jason greeted softly. Without any reply from Alison he just stood there with a thousand questions running through his mind about how he should approach the conversation he was about to have.

"Did you sleep well?". Jason sidetracked a little as he still had no idea how to bring Elliot or Emily into the conversation.

"Not really, hence the coffee". Alison finally gave a proper answer as she held the mug in her hands. Maybe coffee does help people to be perkier in the mornings.

"I heard you talking earlier. It wasn't to yourself? I hope you're not going crazy". Alison joked from the myth that talking to yourself was the first sign of madness. But it gave Jason the perfect opportunity to talk about what's been going on.

"No, I'm not crazy... I was just talking to Emily". Jason spoke saying the last part almost hesitantly.

"Why were you talking to Emily?". Alison asked seeming intrigued as to what they were talking about and deep down she was also slightly jealous to know that Jason got to hear the voice she craved to hear the most, even though she was the reason why they weren't on speaking terms, yet again.

"Don't get mad at me. But I wanted to know what was going on with you. You wouldn't tell me anything yesterday and I just wanted to help you. The only way I could think of helping you is to talk to the person you last saw, which was Emily". Alison wanted to get mad at Jason for going behind her back, but her anger deflated when she found out all he wanted to do was help her. She couldn't get angry at him for being a caring brother, could she?

"Just don't go behind my back again". Alison let it go as she was waiting to hear what Emily had told him. Did she tell him everything? Oh god this could be an awkward conversation she wasn't prepared for.

"Emily told me what happened New Years Eve with Elliot". Alison couldn't fight the saddened look she wore across her face at the mention of Elliot's name. He was the one person that Alison really didn't understand. At first he's a kind chivalrous gentleman showing the upmost respect. Then a few years down the line, he turns into a beast like state where he treats Alison like she's a pathetic excuse for a human being, making her emotions dissipate into the ground.

Alison tried to lift her spirits by thinking at least Jason doesn't know about the kiss, Emily and Alison shared on that day. But in reality, Jason knows everything.

"I feel so guilty that I wasn't there when he came round. I should have been here to protect you but instead I was off drinking my body weight in alcohol with guys I hardly know anymore".

"Jason. Don't beat yourself up". Alison interrupted to stop Jason from heading into a spiral of pointless thoughts. "Don't let that man win. Everything is fine now".

"Yeah, until the next time". This time Alison was the being interrupted. Jason started to build up anger for what Elliot has done to his sister. His brotherly protective side was starting to take over. "We need to go back to the station to make a statement. We need as much evidence as possible. That man is a criminal, Ali. He needs to be locked up".

"No. Please, I'm not ready to go to court".

"I'm sorry Ali, but I need to do what is right. I'm going to keep you safe". Alison didn't see a point in answering back as she knew she didn't really have a choice. Alison just prayed to God that this was the right thing to do.

Alison knew she couldn't go to the station alone. Even though she had Jason for support there was only one person Alison needed in situation like this. She desperately needed Emily's support but she stupidly turned her away. But all she could do was at least try and contact her.

After countless missed calls, Alison gave up hope that Emily would pick up the phone to answer her. Alison could do nothing more than just leave a message

"Hey Em. I know this is really random and I also know that you probably don't want to talk to me... Ever again". Alison paused at the thought of not talking to Emily ever again in her life, but she carried on with the task at hand. "But I need you, Em. I was so stupid to push you away when I know now that I need you the most... Jason called the cops on Elliot and now they want me to go down there to gather evidence. I'm so scared, Em. I don't know if I can do it on my own... But I guess I have to because I was so stupid to push you away. I am so truly, utterly and sincerely sorry, Em...". Alison kept the tears back as best she could throughout the conversation but she finally burst into tears when the call ended.

About 20 minutes later on the other end of the spectrum, Emily just got out the shower wearing a towel around her body as she used another towel to dry her hair. The first thing Emily did when she reached her bedroom was to check her phone which was left on her bed. Once she turned her phone on she saw her lock screen with 73 missed calls and a voicemail from Alison.

"Jesus Christ, Ali". Emily whispered to herself as she opened her voicemail to hear what Alison had to say for herself.

"Hey Em. I know this is really random and I also know that you probably don't want to talk to me... Ever again. But I need you, Em. I was so stupid to push you away when I know now that I need you the most... Jason called the cops on Elliot and now they want me to go down there to gather evidence. I'm so scared, Em. I don't know if I can do it on my own... But I guess I have to because I was so stupid to push you away. I am so truly, utterly and sincerely sorry, Em...".

Once Emily had reached the end of Alison's voicemail, she threw her phone back down on her bed in anger. She thought, how could one person mess with your feelings so much? Emily didn't think it was possible for her emotions to be so messed up. On one hand, she hated the fact Alison called her. It was like Alison knew she would always come running and she hated that thought. She hated the idea of being a push over, Emily wanted to be a strong independent woman but whenever Alison appeared those values seemed to come crashing down.

Then on the other hand, Emily was kind of glad Alison called her. Calling Emily gave her a bit of hope that maybe Alison wants to be at least friends again. But then again, does Emily want to be friends to only be left heartbroken? Emily had to admit, she missed Alison. After all these years of not seeing each other, to then being briefly back in each other's lives, and now reverting back to old ways left Emily feel almost like an addict. Emily almost craved to hear Alison voice and to feel her presence again, it was almost becoming a vague memory in her mind. But Emily reminded herself to stay strong and not succumb to any of Alison's demands. This is what Alison wanted after all, some space between the two of them.

With no word heard back from Emily, Alison couldn't put off Jason's persistence to go the police station any longer. She tried to use any excuse she could think of to prolong the wait, but after an hour of waiting, Alison couldn't procrastinate anymore and came to realisation Emily wasn't coming and would have to go without the support.

"Ali...". Jason whilst knocking twice on Alison's slightly open door. "We really can't hold this up any longer". Jason slowly walked to sit beside Alison on her bed.

"I know... But I just can't bring myself to do it without Emily. I need her, Jason. I don't think I can do it without her".

"You may think that you need her but I know that you can do this. I know you want to feel safe and this is the only option to keep him away from you. If you don't want to do it for you then do it for the people around you who care about you. Do it for Elliot's next victim. I know you don't want the same thing to happen to someone else".

"Now you're starting to sound like you're emotionally blackmailing me". Alison stated as she stood up facing Jason. Suddenly, she didn't feel like sitting next to her own brother anymore. "God, you're starting to sound just like him!". Alison voiced as she was almost starting to freak out and hyperventilate, pacing slowly around her bedroom at the thought of being forced to do something she doesn't want to do.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Ali". A completely new voice was heard coming from the doorway. It was familiar, but Alison couldn't recognise who it came from until she turned around and saw the face of who the voice belonged to.

"Aria?". Alison couldn't believe it. How did she even get in here?

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I met up with Eliza earlier and at the end of our chat she mentioned you might need a friend and offered for me to come here". Both Jason and Alison had a million questions running through their minds to ask Aria but decided against asking any as they already have their own crisis to deal with. The only thing Alison could think of to do was to go up and give her a hug.

"I can't believe you're here". Alison said as she pulled away from the hug. Alison was in complete shock. She really didn't expect to see Aria, especially at a time like this.

"Is that a good thing?". Aria asked apprehensively. "I wasn't really sure what the reaction would be if I turned up. I just knew I wanted to see you by the way Eliza was talking about what you've been through".

"Part of me wants to say Eliza should have kept her mouth shut. But I'm mostly glad you're here. Right now I need a friend more than ever".

"Well I'm glad I can help. After what I've heard from Eliza... I just can't believe it. How you're so strong and resilient, Ali. So if there's anything I can do to help, let me. I know I need to make up for multiple years I haven't been here for you... for all of you". Aria and turned her gaze to meet Jason's eyes momentarily until reverting them back to Alison.

"In a matter of fact I kind of do need your help. Could you come with me to the police station? Jason wants Elliot to pay for what he's done to me... In a way I do too but not at the expense of me having to go to the station and relive all the memories of the events that happened and to strip naked just so they can take pictures of the injuries that are left behind. But Elliot needs a reality check to understand that this isn't okay and I don't want another person to become a victim of his assaults because I was too much of a coward to go to the police".

"Of course I'll come with you. I'll be here for you every step of the way for you". Aria reassured Alison by giving her another hug.

"Thank you". Alison replied with an appreciative smile. "Jason is good and all but he's a guy". Alison tried to joke to lighten everyone's spirits during this difficult time.

"Hey, I am in the room y'know". Jason spoke out from behind as he played along with the joke.

The car journey to the station was driven in silence as Jason drove the short ten minute drive to their destination.

Aria and Alison were both sat in the back seat as Aria held Alison's hand with both of hers to try and ease Alison nerves but it was almost no good because Alison grew more anxious and tense every meter close they got to the station.

Once the three of them reached the front desk of the station, Alison was taken into a room for the statement to take place, where she saw the same detective as yesterday.

"Thank you for coming, Alison. So tell me, how did it start?".

"I had invited my friend over because both of us weren't doing anything".

"And who was this friend? I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to make sure we have every detail".

"My friend, Emily. Emily Fields. She works for the school my niece attends working as a swim coach".

"Okay, so you were saying you invited your friend over". The detective spoke, helping Alison get back on track on what happened.

"Yeah, I invited her over. So I was expecting the knock on the door to be her. But as soon as I saw it was Elliot I immediately tried to shut the door again, but he was too strong and forced himself inside. He started to strangle me to make me feel weak and then he sat me to a chair and tied my arms to it so I wouldn't move. He wanted to talk to me".

"What did he want to talk to you about?".

"He... didn't like the fact that I spent Christmas with Emily". Alison now spoke with difficulty as they got to the subject which was still very raw. She had a dazed expression on her face with her eyes glassed over with tears that could fall down her face at any moment.

"What do you think would give him a reason to not like that?".

"I don't know... Maybe it's because Emily and I have a history, we were friends in high school".

"Just friends, nothing more? I'm sorry if my questions sound intrusive, but I need to cover all the grounds. You never know what could be used against you in court".

Alison paused for a few seconds to think about her answer "Emily and I do have a deep connection...". Thinking about Emily transported Alison to the kiss they shared last night. "We kissed a couple times in high school but that's it. I married Elliot because I loved him".

"I don't doubt that, Alison. Like I said, I'm just covering all areas. So you were saying Elliot didn't like that you and Emily spending Christmas together. How did that happen?".

"On Christmas Eve Elliot came home drunk and in a mood, he would have raped me then as well, but luckily my brother, Jason came home so Elliot couldn't do anything".

"Okay, so back to yesterday. What else did he talk to you about?".

"He said I was dismissing his feelings. He got angry so I told him to calm down... He didn't listen. He thought I got some sick thrill by using Elliot and Emily's feelings... which is so far from the truth.  
I managed to free myself from the rope but I only managed to run just outside the front door before he grabbed me again. He tried to kiss me and then pushed me to the floor. He was on top of me and I kept saying no but he wouldn't stop and I couldn't get free".

"What happened next?".

"He... He forced himself inside me. I kept saying no, but he wouldn't stop. He raped me".

"Could you tell me who raped you?"

"My Husband. Elliot Rollins. He's a Doctor at the local hospital".


	8. The Trial

A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews everyone wrote on the last chapter. I appreciated every single one of them. So here's another 8,000 words to enjoy. I apologise for any mistakes because I haven't read through it thoroughly.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Trial**

* * *

The week before the trial

Jason knew Emily didn't want to be contacted, but it was important for Alison's court trial for her to give her stand of the events.  
With countless phone calls Jason began to give up and just go round to her house.

When he got to her house, it didn't look like anyone was home as he knocked on the door with no sign of answering. Luckily Jason caught Emily just at the right moment as she was putting some trash out from the side of the house. He quickly went round to meet her before she could walk away.

"Hey. I need to talk to you". Jason caught Emily off guard making her jump slightly.

"I told you to keep me out of. I don't want to keep being reminded of her".

"Will you stop being so selfish?". Jason started to get angry now. He admits that Emily must be hurting right now but there are bigger problems going on. "Ali is going to court next week for Elliot's rape trial and all you can think about is yourself?". Emily didn't reply she just hung her down with shame.

"It would be really great if you came to the trial. With your perspective, we could have a chance of putting that man in jail. Rapists hardly get convicted with only a 6% conviction rate".

"You've been doing your homework". Emily spoke calmly trying to come to a decision. Emily knew she had a duty as a moral human being to be there at the trial. She would feel a horrendous amount of guilt if Elliot walked away from jail scot free. But he wouldn't walk away from Alison, he would just continue what he was doing before. "Okay do what you have to do and I'll be there".

* * *

The day of the trial

"Miss DiLaurentis, isn't it true you enjoy rough sex?". Elliot's defence attorney began the brutal battle. Alison would have to prepare herself for the worst. "And the bruises caused by this, gave you the ideal opportunity to accuse your husband of rape. You're lying to punish a man who threatened to ruin you financially in a divorce".

"No". Alison flat out denied. "Not that it matters. The only thing you need to know is that on that day, I said no... and I said stop and I said please". Alison spoke sternly as she grew almost angry from the situation she was in. She hated the fact that whatever she said it could be turned against her.

"The answer no is sufficient". The defence attorney spoke out almost like a joke.

"Not for him it wasn't. Elliot knew I didn't want it. He didn't care and he didn't stop. I have lost sleep worrying about how it will look if I wear some lipstick, or who came with me today to support me. What you all think about my own private business, but it doesn't matter, because all you need to know is I said no, and he raped me".

With silence looming the room the judge took action. "Any further questions for this witness?".

"No further questions". The defence attorney spoke.

"Miss DiLaurentis, you're free to go". The judge stated.

"If it pleases you your honour, I would like to call the next prosecution witness to the stand, DC Osbourne"...

With the prosecution witness called to the stand, it gave Alison a much needed break ready for Emily to take the stand next.

* * *

"According to my client, he is led to believe, you have a love obsession with Miss DiLaurentis. Is this true?". The defendant attorney attacked.

"No. I don't have an obsession with her. He's the one who's obsessed". Emily tried to defend herself.

"So you can't deny that there is nothing going on between you".

Emily quickly looked up where Alison was sitting as she thought about what to say.

"There is nothing going on between us".

"Are you quite sure, because you did have feelings for her once".

"Think what you like".

"I think you want Alison all to yourself and it is you who is the real manipulator". The defence attorney tried to twist

"No, it's him!". Emily spoke, starting to feel a little frustrated.

"We understand. You don't like him...".

"He admitted it". Emily interrupted. "He said he raped her!". She spoke out in exasperation.

"When did this admission take place, and where. Was it face to face, over the phone...".

"I know he raped her".

"...or did he send you smoke signals? The defence attorney joked.

"He has made her out to be a deluded housewife. He has made her feel like she has nothing". Emily begged to the jury to try and salvage what dignity she had left.

"Miss Fields when did Mr Rollins admit to the offence?". The judge stepped in as she went off topic. With silence coming from Emily, the judge continued.

"Do you know what perjury is?". Emily just nodded in response.

"Did Mr Rollins admit to raping Miss DiLaurentis?".

"No". With a second pause Emily whispered her response.

"Thank you, your honour. No further questions". The defendant attorney finished.

"The jury will disregard Miss Fields last comment about the defendant's admission of guilt". The judge announced as all left their seats for a break.

* * *

"You seem to have a history of troubled relationships with women, Mr Rollins. Would that be fair to say?".

"Uhh... I don't think so". Elliot tried to deny.

"Starting with your mother. Is it not correct that you told Miss DiLaurentis that you were estranged from your mother, that she wanted nothing to do with you".

"I don't see how that's...".

"But the truth was that you froze your mother out your life because you didn't approve of her 'loose morals'".

"It's a bit more complicated than that".

"No doubt... Do you have a problem with women, Mr Rollins? What is it, perhaps a need for control? A need to quells your feelings of inadequacy".

"Your honour". His defence attorney tried to object.

"Do all women make you angry, Mr Rollins? Or just those with the misfortune of reminding you of your mother".

"Your honour, I question the relevance". Elliot's attorney objected. With the judge agreeing with Elliot's attorney, Alison's attorney moved onto a different subject.

"In your interview you claimed that Miss DiLaurentis 'flew at me like a lunatic'". He spoke as he quoted from Elliot's statement. "Could you describe this event". With no response from Elliot the attorney continued.

"I appreciate your confusion. I must admit I'm rather confused myself, given that you have chosen to not once reference this alleged incident whilst on the stand, is it because it never happened?".

"Well I'm here to defend myself, not to make accusations".

"Mr Rollins, there simply wasn't enough time for your version of events to have realistically occurred, wouldn't you agree? You forced yourself on Miss DiLaurentis and when Miss Fields arrived to the scene it obstructed everything you wanted. Isn't that the truth, Mr Rollins. I put it to you that you're lying to the court".

"I'm not the one who's lying here!". Elliot lashed out filling the room with complete silence.

"No more questions". The attorney announced. All there was to do now was wait for the verdict from the jury.

* * *

"Could the forewoman of the jury please stand". The judge announced. Once the woman stood up he continued. "Have you reached a verdict upon which you agreed".

"We have".

"On the count of rape how do you find the defendant. Guilty or not guilty".

"Guilty".

"Elliot Rollins you have been found guilty of the rape of Miss Alison DiLaurentis. Please stand for sentencing".

As soon as Alison found out that Elliot had been convicted, she couldn't believe what she heard. Alison had to flea the building in search of the closest fresh air. For the first time in a long time she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She couldn't believe it.

A couple minutes later, Alison found herself in the presence Jason, Aria and Eliza.

"Emily already left". Aria spoke out to fill the silence. Much to Alison's disappointment, she couldn't have expected Emily to come up to her. She had done more than enough to help her in convicting Elliot in his crime. It would have been selfish to ask more of her, especially when Alison was the one who pushed her away in the first place.

Jason pulled Alison into a congratulatory hug. "That evil, controlling, disgusting excuse for a human being is gone, and he will never hurt you ever again". He spoke as he let go of his sister. "You've just been given your life back. You just have to decide what you're going to do with it now".

"Thank you". Alison felt so relieved and lucky to be one of the few for their offenders to be convicted.

* * *

A week after the trial

Alison was restless in her sleep, working herself up into a cold sweat. These nightmares have become a recurring pattern for Alison. Even though Elliot has gone for good, he still plagues her dreams and everyday thoughts about what happened.

The next morning, Alison came downstairs in a worn out state from not sleeping very well with the little sleep she did get.

Jason was also downstairs, sitting at the breakfast table, drinking his late morning coffee.

"Hey, did you get any sleep last night". Jason spoke as he saw his sister in such a tired state.

"Not really". Alison replied with little energy as she was making her own cup of coffee to sit down with Jason. "I keep having nightmares about him. Every time I fall asleep, it doesn't matter what time of day it is, if I fall asleep I'll dream about him. It's torture". Alison was nearly on the verge of tears as the lack of sleep and the thoughts of Elliot were nearly forcing her into a breakdown.

"I think you need someone to talk to. A professional. Someone who can help you get through this to move on". Jason reached out to hold onto Alison's hand across the table. "Shall I call someone who can help you?". Jason offered. Alison just nodded in agreement. Alison would do anything to get a decent night sleep again.

"Okay, I'll be right back". Jason got up leaving the room to make a phone call to help his sister.

About 10 minutes later, he finished his phone calls and came back into the room to sit where he sat before.

"I've been lucky enough to book you an appointment for today at a psychologist's office at 2:30pm".

"Great. Thank you". Alison replied with a nervous smile. Alison didn't really want to have to go and see someone but she also knew that she couldn't carry on much longer with these nightmares. So she didn't have any other choice.

"I better go freshen up then". Alison spoke as she finished up what was left of her coffee.

* * *

The doctors office

"Hi. I have an appointment with Dr Kepner at 2:30pm".

"Okay, can you tell me your name?". The lady at the desk asked.

"It's Alison DiLaurentis". With the mention of that name, a familiar face, who was also sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine lifted their head up to see if the person's voice matched the person she thought of. In an instant, Emily recognised the figure before her and quickly bowed her head back down to pretend she hadn't seen Alison.

As soon as Alison checked in she turned around and her eyes instantly fell on the brunette. She didn't know what to do. Alison didn't want things to be awkward so she quietly sat down beside the brunette she missed so much.

As the silence grew between them, Alison started the conversation.

"Thank you". She said simply.

"What for?". Emily knew what she was being thanked for but she just wanted to hear Alison say it.

"You know... with the trial. If it weren't for you, maybe Elliot would still be walking free right now".

"Don't think like that". Emily interrupted to stop Alison's negative train of thought as she finally looked at her to show her sincerity. "Of course, I would always testify. I would never forgive myself if he walked free because I didn't stand up in court... especially... with you". Emily tried to hide her emotions but with Alison it became near impossible for her. Emily always had to fight this internal battle inside because of Alison.

"Emily Fields?". A therapist came out of one of the rooms to call her name. Emily was about to get up but she felt a hand, held onto her arm to stop her moving momentarily.

"Can we talk after?". Alison asked, trying to rekindle a friendship they once had.

"Ali...". Emily gave her a knowing look. After everything Alison had said and done, Emily almost couldn't believe what her ears were hearing right now.

"Please". Alison interrupted before Emily could say anything else.

"Okay". Emily quickly accepted as she needed to go to her session. After hearing Emily's approval, Alison let go of Emily's arm so she could go see her therapist.

After both Alison and Emily had finished therapy, they decided to go to The Brew. Once they grabbed their coffees and sat at a table by the window they began their much needed conversation.

"So how have you been since the trial". Emily asked to break the tension between them.

"If I'm honest, not great. Don't get me wrong, I'm so relieved Elliot is locked up. But to be honest with you, the after effects of what has happened has really shook me up. Every time I try to get some sleep, I dream about what happened, or if I don't dream about that then I'll dream about him coming back to get me, and it's terrifying. I wake up in a cold sweat, shaking whilst trying to get my bearings. Sometimes I get so disorientated I cant differentiate between what is the dream and real life".

Emily didn't know what to say, she knew that whatever she said it wouldn't help make her dreams go away. With no idea of what to say, she placed a reassuring hand on top of Alison's hand. With the warmth of each others hands connecting, it sent mixed signals to each other. So Emily withdrew her hand to not overstep any boundaries that Alison might have in her mind.

"It's okay". Alison said to try and put Emily at ease. Alison took a few moments of silence to try and recollect her thoughts, she needed to tread carefully with what was about to happen. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I was wrong to push you away".

"Ali...". Emily knew where this was heading, she was still hurting from the last conversation they had about their relationship.

"Hear me out, please. I'm miserable without you".

"No. You do not get to push me around from one end of the room to the other like this. We are not sixteen anymore, Ali". Emily stood strong. She's finally had enough of Alison's mind games. "You broke me the last time you pushed me away".

"Please, Em". Alison begged.

"I've had enough, Ali... Look, I know you've been through a lot recently, but don't you remember you were the one who pushed me away when I was ready to be there for you. I can get why you did it, but now that you have, I'm broken, and I'm not sure if I can be there for you again, because I'm scared that you'll push me away again". As Emily finished what she was saying, she stood up from her chair and said her goodbye. "I'm sorry, but if this is what all this conversation has left then I'm leaving". After that, Emily just walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Alison to reflect on all that was said between the two of them.  
Once Alison had finished her coffee, she made her back to the house when she opened the door she was greeted by an unexpected surprise.

"SURPRISE!" The people in the front room announced.

"What is going on here?". Alison spoke as she grew confused and shocked, but in a happy state about how and why her old high school friends were in her front room. It was almost like she had transported in time, but in this case, Hanna and Caleb were now married with two young children, a daughter, who looked to be around four years old, who had Caleb's dark but her mother blue, crystal clear eyes, and their two year old son who was the opposite, having his mother's blonde hair with his father's chestnut orbs.  
When Alison tuned some more, she couldn't believe it - Spencer and Toby also made an appearance with freshly new wedding rings on their fingers. It was like a reunion with almost the whole crew back together with Aria being there too. The only person who was missing now was Emily. "How did you guys get here?".

"I invited them. I thought you could use some good company". Jason admitted as his attempt to be a doting brother was currently succeeding.

"Thank you". Alison replied, feeling grateful to be surrounded by so many people who cared about her. But with all these people there was a little thought in the back of her head, she still missed Emily's company.

"When we got the phone call from Jason we knew we had to come". Hanna spoke sincerely intertwining both her hands with Alison's. "We took the next flight to here from Cali".

"Thank you... You all being here means so much to me. How long are you guys staying in town?".

"We don't know. How ever long can you put up with us?". Spencer joked. "We thought about having a party to celebrate, what do you think? We can even invite Emily".

"Sure, why not". Alison agreed. She wasn't sure if Emily would come, especially with what happened earlier today but she was never the one to turn down a good party.

"Great, now let's start planning". Hanna made me her input as she loved to plan a good party.

* * *

After a few hours of settling in, the children played outside on the swings and slide that Alison and Jason used to play on when they little, whilst being supervised by their father, Caleb, Jason and Toby, giving the girls much need time to plan for the party.

"So, do we want a theme for the party?". Hanna asked the others, wanting their opinion.

"I think a theme would be fun". Spencer answered.

"Yeah, I agree". Alison joined

"So what kind of theme were you guys thinking?". Hanna asked.

"We could dress up as sporting legends?". Spencer offered.

"Nah, I'm not really feeling that, Spence". Hanna discouraged.

With a few seconds to think of a theme, Alison came up with an idea.

"To keep everyone's options open, what about if we dressed up as celebrities or characters from film and tv shows?".

"Great idea!". Hanna agreed. "Then everyone will be happy. We could hire out a room where we can have the party so we can decorate it how we like. We could go for a disco/nightclub feel". Hanna suggested

"Sounds like this party is going to be a lot of fun". Spencer finished.

"Good. Now I'll get on to the people who can sort this out". Hanna spoke as she pulled out her phone to contact various people.

"I'll get on with the invites". Spencer spoke as everyone got on with their duties. Hanna got on the phone to arrange for a party planner to arrange the occasion and Alison went out into the garden to join the others. However Spencer typically being the smartest one of the bunch, she grew concerned. She had no idea why Emily wasn't here. In high school Alison and Emily were the closest and now as the years have gone on, they are the ones who live the closest to each other and yet from what Spencer has seen, they don't see each other anymore. Spencer was curious to know why Emily and Alison weren't as close anymore, so she decided to pay Emily a visit to find out for herself.

* * *

The Fields Resident 

As Spencer walked up to the house, she took a second to take in the familiar environment, it was almost as if no time had gone by at all. But when Pam greeted Spencer at the door, you could see that time had gone by, by the way they both had matured over the years. When Pam found out the reason behind her visit, she didn't hesitate to get Emily to come to the door.

"Hi Spencer, it's so good to see you". Emily greeted, giving Spencer a warm welcome with a hug.

"It's good to see you too". Spencer smiled from the warm welcome. " I just stopped by to tell you that the whole gang is in town, Toby and Hanna and Caleb with their two children".

"Wow Hanna and Caleb have children now?". Emily spoke almost in shock about how times have changed and moved on.

"Yes. they do and Toby and I recently got married". Spencer showing Emily her new wedding ring.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!".

"Thank you... There was also another reason why I stopped by. As all of us are back in town, we're throwing a party to celebrate. We would love it if you came". Emily thought about Spencer's offer, she knew that if she went to the party she would see Alison, but she didn't want to give Spencer or any of her other friends hints that there was something wrong.

"Of course. When is it?".

"I'm not sure yet, it still hasn't been planned properly. I was just giving you the heads up, I'll text you the details when I do find out. But I do know that there is going to be a theme. It's going to be celebrities and characters from films and TV shows".

"Sounds fun, I'll be there".

* * *

The Party

"Hanna, it's only 5 hours until the party starts and I still have no idea what to wear". Alison complained with slight panic to her voice. "If I can't think of anything soon I might as well not go". As the hours went by, ticking closer to the countdown of the party, Alison was growing more and more uncomfortable about the thought of being at a party with Emily. Sure, there would be other people there to use as a distraction, but it was inevitable that they would cross paths at some point.

"Has any of this doubt got to do with a particular person who lives in this town but you haven't seen this past week?".

"Who, Emily?". Alison questioned, trying to throw Hanna off the scent that it was her.

"No, the cat's mother...Yes, Emily". Hanna joked sarcastically, trying to lighten Alison's low mood.

"No, why would you think that?". Alison spoke, still trying to play obliviously.

"Because you and Em used to be so close in high school...".

"Well, people grow up, people change". Alison interrupted, not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Why am I finding that so hard to believe?". Hanna kept pressing the situation. Something happened between you two didn't it".

"Okay, yes, you got me". Alison gave up putting up her wall as she knew Hanna was going to break through one way or another. "Something did happen... It was the day I got raped, New Years Eve. After everything that went on that day, Emily was there for me. We were watching films relaxing and then we started talking, I had this huge urge to kiss her. So I did, but then she pushed me away, saying that I was too vulnerable. Looking back, she was right. I was vulnerable. But in that moment, everything seemed right and almost perfect. So I went to kiss her again but this time she didn't pull away. When we woke up the next morning, I realised what I had done. I felt sick with guilt. I shouldn't have led Emily on and looking back I shouldn't have pushed her away either, especially as that was a time when I needed her most and I still need her. I was just afraid that I wouldn't be able to control my emotions to think straight if I was around her".

"You did what was right for you at the time, don't beat yourself up for that. I'm not saying that leading Em on was a good idea, but I would do anything to make my two best friends happy and I truly believe it's with each other. I know you two have struggled over the years but I believe you two can make it work. Just make sure if things do work out, you make me maid of honour at your wedding and god mother to your children".

"I wouldn't go that far ahead yet... At the moment, it would be a miracle just to have a conversation. still need to be able to talk to her".

"Well I can help you with that. Pick the right outfit and you'll have Emily's attention all night". Hanna spoke with enthusiasm about her plan to get her friends together. "We want something that's going to attract Emily's eye, but we still want it classy".

5 hours later and everyone seems to be ready and waiting for the party to get started. Spencer and Toby came dressed as Jack and Rose from titanic. Hanna and Caleb were looking smoking hot as Danny and Sandy from Grease. But, everyone turned their gaze to Jason and Aria as they walked into the room hand in hand, dressed as Johnny and Baby from Dirty Dancing. But all the attention on Jason and Aria seemed to disappear when Emily walked into the room with her supposed 'date', dressing up as Beyoncé and Jay Z, leaving most people who knew Emily with shocked expressions upon their faces. Spencer, Toby, Hanna and Caleb didn't know what to be more shocked by, the fact that Jason and Aria were looking cosier together by the day or Emily turning up with a male date when she has identified as gay for so many years.

As Emily walked up to her old friends, she was greeted by Hanna with a hug "Hey, Em It's so good to see you".

"It's good to see you... All of you". Emily finished as she pulled away from the hug, addressing all her other friends in the room. With a second silence Emily introduced the man she walked in with. "Everyone, this is Tyler. He also works in the sports department at the school".

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry if we gave y'all mixed signals. I didn't know what to wear to the party so Em and I made it easier for each other and decided to dress up as a power couple... Don't worry if y'all think I've changed her, I like dudes so we all cool". After Tyler finished speaking Emily's friends seemed to still be shocked with a few seconds of silence with the party music in the background Emily started talking as she looked around the room and saw the other party goers. "So, is this how many is going to be here". Emily asked as she was wondering if anymore people are going to turn up, or rather a certain blonde.

"The party is only getting started, Em". Toby spoke as he casually threw his arm to the other side of her shoulder.

"Ali still needs to make her appearance". Hanna spoke watching Emily's reaction as she mentioned Alison's name. "She said she just wanted to finish the last touches to her make up". Emily was putting on an oscar winning performance of hiding her emotions but Hanna at least knew her better. Hanna mentally congratulated Emily on her world class performance but she knew deep down Emily was anticipating Alison's appearance. Whether or not it was good or bad anticipation, Hanna wasn't sure of. But she was about to find out.

As if on queue, Alison made her entrance the party solo. All eyes were on her but her eyes were only fixed on one person. The brunette she has missed for what feels like eternity. Almost all mouths seemed to drop in awe as the blonde walked in, dressed up as one of the most historically famous figures - Marilyn Monroe. Everyone was looking at her, including Emily until she saw a waiter walk by with a tray full of drinks and quickly picked up a glass and turned her back to Alison as she took a sip to quench her increasingly dry mouth and to help brace herself for whatever was about to happen tonight.

Hanna's party arrangements have turned out to be a success. The room was decked out in decorations perfect for the occasion, with fairy lights covering the ceiling giving the perfect ambience for the party, with also two coloured, silver and black balloon bunches, spaced out around the edge of the room.

It seemed to be, nearly the whole town turned up to the party of the year, minus the young children due to the time of the party being late at night. It seemed that people of all ages turned up from high school children to adults in their 60+. It was great to feel the vibe like the whole town was coming together to celebrate, even though the real reason for the huge turn out might have been the free food and drink. It was a miracle that even with lots of people turning up they still managed to get the memo of the theme of the party. All kinds of characters turned up, some were humorous, dressing up as 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' and others took a different approach, dressing up as James Bond and a Bond girl. Eliza and Madison turned up as well dressing up Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones and Katniss Eveerdeen from The Hunger Games. As the two teens entered, Alison made her way over to greet them.

"Girls, you both look so beautiful tonight". Alison spoke with a genuine smile upon her face.

"Thanks, Miss DiLaurentis. So do you". Madison replied formally.

"Please, call me, Ali. Now you girls go and enjoy yourselves. But remember, no alcohol".

"We promise". Eliza replied giddily, pulling Madison lightly by her arm as they both walked away.

As Alison watched the two teens disappear into the party, she continued to smile at the fact those two were almost becoming joined at the hip, it was so sweet to watch. But, Alison's facial expressions soon changed as her gaze landed on the brunette she had been anticipating to see all night. But, Alison couldn't help but notice who Emily was accompanied by. It was clear to Alison that Emily was dressed up as Beyoncé, so he could only be Jay Z, right?. Alison did have to admit to herself, her heart sunk a little bit even though she knew Emily never really liked men. So why was she turning up to the party with a male date now?

"Can I offer the offer the most beautiful lady in the room a drink?". A gentlemen approached Alison with two drinks in his hand, taking Alison out of her trance as her heart was starting to feel heavy. Alison was almost taken aback by his charm, as it had been a long time since a man had treated her like the queen she deserves to be. Alison always liked making more friends so she thought why not. He might even help Alison to make Alison feel jealous.

"Thank you". Alison accepted the gentlemen's offer as she took one of the drinks from his hands. "So who are you meant to be dressed up as. I can't work it out".

"Ah, well dress up isn't really my thing, so I just went with a vintage suit. I guess you could say I'm Al Capone, but I look nothing like him".

"No, with your blue eyes brown hair. I could almost say you're like my brother". The gentlemen laughed a little at Alison's comment.

"We're only a couple minutes into this conversation and you already want to friend zone me. I don't even know your name".

"My name is Marilyn". Alison revealed as she wanted to add a little mystery to her persona.

No, really?". The gentlemen answered sarcastically. "You didn't think I got that by your outfit? Come on, what's your real name?".

"Okay. My name is Alison, but everyone calls me, Ali. What about you".

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady". The gentlemen continued to flatter, making Alison's cheeks blush as he took a sip from his drink. "My name is Daniel".

"Pleasure to meet you". Alison spoke as she raised her hand to greet Daniel properly.

"Trust me when I say the pleasure is all mine". Daniel replied as he took Alison's hand in his to raise it further to place a subtle soft kiss against her hand.

This action caught Emily's attention almost instantly, as she tilted her head to get a better view of the pair.

Looking at the pair from the background, it was hard to watch for Emily. Seeing Alison laugh and blush at the simple remarks he was paying her with, felt so sickening to see. Before everything happened between them, she would almsot die to see Alison laugh, or blush because of something she did. But now, that isn't the case anymore. Emily didn't know what hurt her heart the most, if it was the fact, Emily may not ever be the reason behind Alison's laugh or blush anymore, or to see other make people make Alison happy the way she desperately wanted to. All these thoughts running through her mind, made Emily feel emotional. She didn't want to start randomly crying at a party, so Emily made her excuses and left for some fresh air.  
As Emily made her way out, Alison saw the way she left and knew there was something wrong. Alison couldn't help but feel a little guilty that this all too much, too soon for Emily.

Once Emily reached outside, she sat down on one of the steps leading up to the building and began to calm down as the cool, air brushed against her skin, helping her to gather her own thoughts.

'Maybe coming here tonight was a bad idea'. Emily thought to herself as she rested her forehead against her hands. 'This is all just one, big mistake. I should just quit my job, move outta town, move on and forget about her'. From the distance, Emily heard high heeled foot steps walking closer. Emily didn't bother raising her head as she hoped it would just be someone walking by, to find somewhere to light up their cigarette. That hope failed when Emily realised whoever this person was, sat down next to them. Curious to find out who it could be, Emily sat up from holding her head in her hands.

"I don't mean for this to sound rude, but I'm not going to ask how you are, because I know you don't look alright. But, I'm here to listen if you let me". Emily didn't know what to say, her mind just came up blank every time she tried to think of something. so she just decided to tell the truth.

"I don't know what you want me to say". Emily finally revealed. "I'm not ready to talk about what you want to talk about".

"That's okay. We can talk about anything you're comfortable with". Alison replied softly as she tried to mend the bridges she broke with Emily. "You look great in your outfit, by the way tonight".

"Thanks". Emily replied shortly, not wanting to give much away to see if Alison will jump to any conclusions.

"When I first saw you, I was shocked to see that you came with a male date...".

"God, Ali. Do you always have to assume things?". Emily spoke as she stood up from her seat on the step, she became irritated by what Alison said for almost no reason. Alison was right to mention him, as Emily purposely didn't give anything away. But, Emily had to admit she was a bit harsh on Alison, but maybe she needed this silly, little excuse to lash out at her so she can move on. "When will you learn, Ali. Firstly, you have no right to assume what goes on in my personal life anymore. You made that decision pretty clear yourself when you broke my heart, telling me you didn't want to see me anymore. So whatever I do in my private life is never any of your damn business anymore". Emily walked away, leaving Alison speechless. Alison expected to get lashed out at, but seeing Emily almost angry and upset was something she could never prepare for and knowing that it was all her didn't make her feel any less guilty either.

Once Emily re-joined the party, she took a drink from one of the nearby waiters. As she took a sip, she could feel her body start to relax as the alcohol slipped down her throat. But that state of mind didn't last long, since Emily saw Madison, who looked like she making her way over to see her with a frightened look on her face.

"Coach Fields, you need to help me". Madison asked immediately as she was in need of some help.

"Madison, why, what's wrong?". Emily asked because she had no idea what was going on.

"It's Eliza, come quickly". When Emily found out the reason behind the distress Madison was in, she didn't hesitate to follow behind.

Once Emily had got to where Eliza was, which was a small, secluded area, separate from the rest of the party. Emily saw that Eliza was collapsed and unconscious on the floor. Emily knelt down to the floor next to Eliza to see if she was responsive.  
"Eliza, can you hear me? It's Coach Fields". With no response, Emily decided to see if she was breathing, by listening against her mouth and nose for any signs, whilst looking down towards her chest to see if it was rising and falling. "How long has she been like this?".

"Two, maybe three minutes".

"Okay, she's breathing, but very faintly. You need to call an ambulance, now". Once Madison called for an ambulance, she stayed constantly by Eliza's side until the paramedic came. It would be quite an endearing act to witness if only it was under better circumstances. Whilst Madison was with Eliza, Emily went to inform Jason, Aria and Alison about their daughter/niece. At first, Alison was surprised to see Emily so soon after their last conversation, which could have happened no longer than ten minutes ago. But quickly that surprise turned into worry and fear, as they all followed Emily to where Eliza was, which was now in an ambulance bed, being carried into the ambulance. Jason was the first to rush over into the ambulance. So everyone else, including Madison got in Aria's car to drive to the hospital.

Once they had arrived, they were guided to take a seat in the relatives room, which was where they were reunited with Jason.  
After having heard no new information from the doctors yet, tensions and emotions were running high in the room.

"You promised us you wouldn't drink". Jason stated in a stern voice, directed at Madison. "That was the deal we had, to let you go to the party".

"I promise, we didn't drink any alcohol. We just had the mocktails that were on offer by the waiters ". Madison attempted to defend herself, but it was almost becoming impossible as she was becoming emotional. "We wouldn't be that stupid to get that drunk, to need to go to the hospital anyway".

"Oh, so you're saying you did drink now?". Jason continued, as he jumped to conclusions, maybe this was a family trait. Jason grew angry as he was trying to get an answer out of Madison that he wanted. The answer he wanted may, or maybe not be the truth, but Jason was desperate to have an explanation to the cause of all this mayhem as they weren't hearing anything from the doctors. So in his eyes, any explanation was better than nothing. But luckily for Madison, she wouldn't have to explain herself anymore as Emily jumped into her rescue.

"Jason, you need to calm down. You can't go around making accusations like this, it isn't helping anyone. Let's just wait until the doctor comes and then we know how things happened for sure". After Emily spoke, the room was filled in silence as everybody returned to their elected seats within the room. Within the next twenty minutes, no conversation filled the air. So, it was almost like torture to wait in silence as they ran the worst case scenario through their minds. After another ten minutes, finally a doctor came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor. Avery. Are you Eliza's relatives?".

"Yes, I'm her father". Jason spoke, now a lot calmer as he stood up to here what the doctor had to say.

"Your daughter is now stable". The doctor announced, causing everyone to sigh with relief. "We ran some blood test to find an explanation to your daughter's episode. There were no traces of alcohol found in her system. However, we did find a drug in her system which explains why she became unconscious. We found an extremely high amount of a drug called, Rohypnol. It's an illegal drug here in the United States, but some countries still allow for it to be used in some cases of extreme insomnia, or as pre-anaesthetic drug.  
Does Eliza have any prescription medication?".

"No, she doesn't take anything apart from occasional pain relief". Jason answered, whilst Alison shook her head in agreement with her brother.

"Okay, well there is another way Eliza could have consumed the drug. Rohypnol can also be known as a date rape drug. It can be dissolved in drinks, making the substance invisible and the victim unknown to what they're drinking. Luckily, we could stabilise her, by washing out her stomach to remove any parts of the drug that wasn't already absorbed. I will have to notify the police to find out the who was the cause behind it.

"Can we go and see her now?". Aria asked as she desperately wanted to see Eliza for herself.

"Yes, you can but only two at a time. Hospital policy I'm afraid. The visiting hours have finished for the day so I'm afraid once you've seen her, you'll need to go home. She's still hasn't fully come around yet so, we'll be keeping her in overnight for observation". As the doctor finished he left to carry out his other important duties in the hospital, leaving the others to discuss who was going to see Eliza first. In the end, they all agreed for Jason and Aria, to see her first, followed by Emily and Alison and finally Madison can see her.

Whilst Jason and Aria went to see Eliza, Emily, Alison and Madison sat outside Eliza's room, waiting patiently for their turn.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you? Does your mom know you're here?". Emily asked Madison.

"It's okay, I was just about to go outside and call her now actually". Madison said as she got up off her seat to go and walk outside. "Thanks, for the offer".

Now Emily and Alison were left on their own, with nothing but themselves for entertainment. With silence looming between the two of them, it was only fair for Emily to speak first.

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have had a go at you". Emily apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I understand". Alison tried to assure Emily.

"This whole situation... being in hospital. It really puts things into perspective. It's cliché but time really is precious. So, do you maybe, wanna be friends again?".

"Sure, I'd like that". Alison said simply as she tried to hide the beaming smile on her face. Not long after, Madison came back from being on the phone to her mom, whilst Jason and Aria came out of Eliza's room.

"You know what, Madison can go in next". Alison causing some questionable looks from some of the people around her.

"Are you sure? It's okay, I can wait". Madison replied.

"No, it's okay. It's getting late and your mom is probably worried about you". Alison insisted. With no one else having anything to say, Madison made her way into the room to see Eliza.

"Aria and I are thinking about going home...".

"It's okay, Emily and I can call a cab". Alison interrupted as she knew where the conversation was going to go.

"Okay, well. I'll see you at home". Jason spoke as he left the hospital, hand in hand with Aria.

"I'm surprised to see them so close, so soon". Emily commented on the way the pair left the hospital.

"Deep down, Jason has always has a soft spot for Aria". Alison confessed to Emily. "When she got back in town they talked a lot. At first Jason wasn't ready to forgive Aria, but she must have had a good explanation, because Jason became like putty in her hands".

"It's good to see people happy. Do you think Aria makes him happy?". Emily asked.

"I haven't really see them, they're always off doing their own thing, but from what I have seen they both look happy". Emily didn't say anything in response, she just smiled and stood up to subtly look in the window into Eliza's room. Emily saw Madison hold Eliza's hand in hers. Alison copied Emily's movement and stood by the window next to Emily.

"Does that look like life repeating itself to you?". Emily asked.

"Yeah, it does". Alison replied softly. "We're going to be okay, aren't we?".

"I hope so". Emily replied as she opened her arms to give Alison a comforting embrace.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the chapter and if you like, you can let me know what you thought of it.

If you like tumblr, maybe we could be friends? daydream-your-adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: He Maybe The One You Want, But I'm The One You Need.**

* * *

The next day, Jason, Aria and Alison went first thing in the morning back to the hospital to see Eliza. When they arrived, they were surprised to see that Eliza already had a guest.

"How come you're here so early?". Alison asked with a friendly tone as they all made there way into the room.

"I had to go out early, to see the cops and make a statement about what happened at the party. So I thought as I'm already out the house, I would come and see Eliza". Madison replied.

"That's very kind of you, but you didn't need to". Jason spoke abruptly.

"Jason, there's no need to be rude". Aria spoke out as there wasn't any need for Jason's comment.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Madison to be around Eliza". Jason continued.

"Dad!". Eliza spoke out in support of Madison as Jason was completely out of order.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. For all we know, she could be the reason why Eliza's in hospital". Madison stood up from her seat as she made an attempt to leave.

"Maddie, please don't go". Eliza spoke as she wanted her to stay.

"It's okay, I'll go". Madison spoke softly as she tried to assure Eliza. "Just so you know, I would never want to harm your daughter. I've given my statement, so if you don't believe me right now. You'll soon find out the truth". Madison left the room as soon as she finished speaking. Alison felt guilty by the way Jason behaved in that room so she decided to go after her.

"Hey". Alison spoke out as she was trying to catch up to the teen. Once Madison stopped, Alison was able to catch up and talk to her "I'm so sorry about, Jason".

"It's okay, he's only trying to protect his daughter. I can understand that". Madison reasoned with Alison.

"Nobody thinks you you're the cause, not even Jason deep down". Alison spoke, wanting to reassure Madison from any apprehension she may have felt after what Jason said to her.

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure about, Jason". Madison did have the right to be concerned as she didn't know Jason too well.

"Deep down, Jason is just a soft puppy. He's just very loyal and passionate about protecting his family". Alison continued to try and put Madison at ease. "Do you need a ride? I can drop you off where ever you need to be".

"I'm okay". Madison replied with a smile across her face, feeling grateful from the kind words Alison said to her. "I was just going to head home, it's not that far away. I can just walk".

"Okay then, well if you're sure...". Alison agreed with Madison's decision. "We're hoping Eliza will be discharged from hospital later in the day. But I don't know if Jason will confiscate her phone or not. I'll try and talk him round if he does, but I cant make any promises".

"Thank you". Madison smiled at Alison as a result of feeling thankful that she had someone on her side who believed her.

As Madison was leaving the hospital, Alison saw someone she vaguely knew in the distance, walking closer towards her.

"You left me hanging last night". Daniel spoke as he tried to engage in conversation with the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I had bigger things to worry about". Alison put bluntly, almost giving off an annoyed tone. Alison really didn't feel like giving him the time of day, especially as her and Emily have become friends again, so he has no purpose anymore to make Emily feel jealous.

"Yeah, I heard from Jason about what happened to Eliza". Daniel tried to sympathise as he cleared his throat. "It's a terrible situation to a happen to a girl who's only 15".

"You seem a little anxious all of a sudden?". Alison asked as she started to pick up on his nervousness.

"Oh it's nothing. I didn't have a lot of sleep last night, because I uhh... was worried about you". Daniel tried to recover from Alison's obvious suspicions.

"That's sweet of you but there's no need". Alison tried to brush off his compliment.

"There really is... When you left last night. I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I texted Jason and he told me everything that happened with your niece. He also mentioned you would be here this morning, so I just had to come down here and see how you were for myself". Both Alison and Daniel could now here footsteps walking towards them in the distance. Alison knew it was someone she knew even without turning around to look at who it was. It had to be Jason or Emily, as this person stopped a few meters away to wait for the conversation to finish. "I was thinking, I had a great time last night with the little time we did spend together. Do you want to, maybe go out sometime to, I don't know, grab a bite to eat?". With pressure to end the conversation, Alison had no idea what to say. She knew what her heart would say, but would her head say the same thing under pressure?

"Okay, sure. I'll go out with you". Alison said aloud and as soon as she did say it, she regretted it immediately.

"Great. Shall we say tomorrow at 8pm?".

"Sounds good". Alison said as she put a fake smile upon her face. Now that their slightly awkward conversation had finished, the footsteps that were behind finally came up to meet the pair.

"Eliza has been asking to see you". Emily directed at Alison. As soon as Alison found out that it was Emily behind all along, she cursed herself inside for agreeing to the date with Daniel. Alison knew she didn't want to go on the date anyway, she felt bad already for agreeing, but now that Emily knows about it as well, it made Alison feel ten times worse.

"I would say you could come as well, but I'm afraid this is family only". Emily put directly towards Daniel, as Emily's dislike for the man was continuing to grow by the second.

"But your not family". Daniel dared to challenge.

"I am a long term family friend and Eliza knows me. I don't think she would feel very comfortable after just waking up with a stranger in her hospital bed, do you".

"No". Daniel backed down. He was obviously man enough to know not to answer back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ali". Alison just nodded with a faint smile and then he started to walk away.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that". Alison treaded carefully because she didn't know how Emily was going to react, now that Daniel has left.

"There's no need for you to be sorry". Emily tried to settle any apprehension Alison had. "We're just friends, you can do what you like. I'm not going to judge you". Emily continued to hide her heartbreak, as it appeared to be that Alison is moving on and so should she. Emily was glad to have Alison back in her life again as a friend, she didn't want to lose her again. "Now, like I said Eliza has been asking for you".

* * *

It's now the day after, and Emily agreed to help Alison get ready for her date. When in reality, Alison just wanted to spend some time together. They were both upstairs in Alison's bedroom. Emily sitting on Alison's bed whilst Alison was going through numerous date outfit ideas.

"How come you didn't want Spencer, Aria or Hanna to help you get ready?". Emily asked to try and break the initial awkwardness.

"I just didn't want any fuss. If Hanna helped me, like with the party. I would be here all day deciding on what to wear, with the kind of hair and make up I want with it, and I'm not as close to Spencer and Aria as I'm with you". Emily internally smiled as Alison said the last part.

'No, I don't think you've ever kissed Spencer or Aria'. Emily wanted to tease but decided to remain silent as she was left speechless by Alison's compliment.

"So what do you think? This outfit, or the other one?". Alison asked, showing Emily both outfits that were on the hanger in her hands.  
The question was proving difficult for Emily. She was picturing Alison in both outfits, almost as if she was the person to go out on the date with. But, Emily knew she couldn't think like that, she had to remain the friend in this situation.

"You'll look beautiful wearing both". Emily decided to say, which only made Alison blush slightly in return.

"Thank you for the compliment. But, that doesn't help me on which outfit to pick... Do I pick the navy blue, embroidered dress, or the white vest top with the black skater skirt option".

"I personally love it when you wear dresses". Emily continued to flirt unintentionally, but there was no way she was going to stop now.

"It's settled then. Blue dress it is". Alison announced as she walked back into the walk in closet to get changed. A couple minutes later, Alison came back out with the blue dress on. At first glance, Emily was taken aback by how beautiful Alison looked. Alison never failed to impress Emily with whatever she wore.

"Can you help me with the back?". Alison asked as she turned around to reveal her bare back. Emily's mouth suddenly began to feel dry from the tension building up in the air and the butterfly feeling, swarming in her tummy . But with what Emily was about to do next, the tension is only going to rise.  
Emily stood up from the bed and slowly made her way towards Alison. Once Emily got to where she needed to be, she took a moment to take everything in. Emily would have never of thought this would happen a week ago.  
The moment passed and Emily softly placed one of her hands at the bottom of Alison's zip, with the other on the zip to slowly raise it. Once the zip reached the top, Emily contemplated about what to do next. They were both standing near the mirror, so Alison could see everything Emily was doing, or thinking about doing.

For Emily, seeing Alison wearing her dress was a little heart breaking to see. She felt like Alison was disappearing from her, second by second. She hated the fact that Alison was going to wine and dine with Daniel, when that was all she wanted to do for what feels like forever.  
If Emily wanted to have Alison in her life the way she wanted, it's become a now or never situation. Should she make a move?  
To test the waters, Emily lightly traced her finger tips over the side of Alison's arms, making Alison close her eyes from the sensation. Judging by Alison's reaction, Emily continued further.

"He maybe the one you want, but I'm the one you need". As soon as Emily spoke, Alison opened her eyes and turned around to face the brunette.

"Emily". Alison whispered. This is becoming an all too familiar situation. They have both been here countless of times, where one was afraid to make a move on the other, or one was too scared to show their true feelings. But will things change, or will they go back to square one again.

"Like I said when you pushed me away, I want to be here for you. But this time, I want to be more than a friend..".

"Em...". Alison tried to interrupt as she knew where this was going.

"Just let me finish". Emily continued regardless. "When you were talking to me the morning after we kissed, you said you loved me. Then prove it, show me you love me. I want to be with you Ali. It breaks my heart to hear, you going on a date with someone who is not me". Alison softly takes hold of Emily's hands with hers for reassurance.

"I didn't know if you would ever forgive me for what I did to you, I pushed you away time and time again. I always had hope that you would forgive me, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I just agreed to the date out of politeness and pressure. I didn't know how to say no to him because I was afraid of how he would react if I said no. The last man I said no to, he didn't take it too well. So I just yes as it was the easiest option at the time. But not the right one".

"So do you want to cut all ties and go on a date with me?".

"I thought you would never ask". Alison didn't even admit this sarcastically, she genuinely didn't think, she would get to this point with Emily. As soon as Alison agreed to Emily's spontaneity, both walked out the house as fast as they could, hand in hand, heading towards Emily's car.

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter for you this time because I want you all to have an input (if you like) in what kind of date you want Emison to go on, where do you want them to go? Let me know either by a review on here, or a message on tumblr , it can even be anonymous if you like. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day x.

Tumblr: daydream-your-adventure


	10. What Dreams Are Made Of

**Chapter 10: What Dreams Are Made Of**

* * *

"I cant believe we just did that". Alison spoke in amazement about what they just did. As cliché as it sounds, Alison couldn't get over the fact, she is in Emily's car, driving into the sunset, going god knows where. What a moment to have to cherish for the future.  
Alison couldn't have asked for anything better right now. For so long, she's fantasised about being with Emily romantically, so now that it's actually happened, she couldn't believe it was real life.

"I would do it again and again just to be with you". Emily softly spoke, reaching for Alison's hand to kiss the back of it as she was driving to an unknown destination. "So where do you wanna go?".

"I have no idea. It's been such a long time since I've been on a date, I don't really know how to have fun".

"Aww, that sounds so sad". Emily responded as she stroke her thumb against Alison's hand which she was holding for reassurance. "Well I can help you change that. Are you hungry, we could go get something to eat?".

"Sure, but you pick".

"Are you gonna make me decide everything?". Emily asked.

"You're the one who practically dragged me out here". Alison teased, trying to get a reaction out of her love interest. "If it weren't for you, I would be wined and dined right now 'til my hearts content".

"Yeah and we all know how much fun you would have". Emily said sarcastically.

"...Okay, you're right. You saved me. How did you know?". Alison caved into Emily charm with a joke at the end.

"Because I'm the one for you". Emily admitted confidently.

"My one and only". Alison smiled in response.

* * *

Five minutes into the car journey later, Emily and Alison finally reached their desired restaurant. An idyllic Italian venue, perfect for creating the atmosphere Emily was looking for.

"I don't know what to order. I don't wanna eat anything that will embarrass me". Alison stated her worry about first date etiquette as she read what was on the menu.

"Ali, it's not like we haven't eaten in front of each other before". Emily responded almost laughing at how ridiculous Alison was sounding, but she was still cute though nonetheless.

"True... Do you remember when, you and Hanna got really competitive during that pizza eating contest we had". Alison spoke as she remembered what happened, whilst trying to hold back her laughter. "Then there was Aria, Spencer and I, barely managing to eat one pizza".

"God, I never felt so full in all my life after that day". Emily laughed along with Alison, thinking how beautiful Alison looked when she laughed. "I don't even remember who won in the end".

"I think Hanna called it a draw, but you argued you won because you ate your last crust and Hanna didn't". Alison continued to laugh, remembering Hanna's pettiness.

"Sounds about right". Emily replied, still not fully remembering what happened all those years ago.

"Are you both ready to order?". The waiter asked, once he reached their table.

"I think we are". Emily replied for them both, causing Alison to have a flustered expression on her face as she was put under pressure to know what to order. "I'll have a pepperoni pizza". Alison smiled at Emily's decision after their whole conversation about pizza.

"I'll have the lasagne". Alison decided on

"Can we get a bottle of white wine to share?". Emily added.

"Of course". The waiter responded as he wrote their order down on his notepad. "Can I get you two anything else?". He offered.

"No thank you". Emily replied, gaining a friendly smile from the waiter.

"Okay, I'll go and put your order through and come back with your wine". The waiter finished saying as he left.

"Old habits die hard?". Alison joked to Emily once the waiter walked away.

"What do you mean?". Emily asked, not understanding where Alison was coming from.

"You and your pizza". Alison explained.

"My love for pizza will never die. I could eat it all day, everyday if calories didn't count".

"I'm sure you would still look incredible with the amount of times you work out".

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not as fit as I used to be, I only workout five times a week".

"Oh really, only 5 times a week?". Alison asked sarcastically with a smile. "For some people, that's how many times they workout a year".

"Here are your drinks ladies". The waiter announced. "Would the lady like to test the wine?". He asked Emily.

"Sure". Emily agreed, leading the waiter to pour a small amount of wine in a glass for her. Emily then began to swirl the wine around in her glass, from making the assumption that, that's what people did in these sorts of situations. Emily then gazed into Alison's eyes as she smelt the wine and put the glass to her lips and tasted it. "It's light and refreshing. It's perfect, we'll have it thank you". The waiter smiled and then poured some more wine into Emily's glass and then finished with filling Alison's glass, leaving the bottle behind as he walked away to tend to some other diners.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie to you, but you looked really hot just then". Alison admitted.

"Did I?". Emily questioned, not really believing her. "I probably looked like someone who was trying alcohol for the first time. "I had no idea what I was doing".

"Well it didn't show". Alison continued to schmooze her way through. "Anyway what's with you and pizza?".

"There's nothing I love more than pizza, but maybe you could change that". Emily attempted to flirt.

"Maybe I could, but you would have to be worth it". Alison continued to tease.

"Only you can decide that, don't put that pressure on me". Emily joked.

"Well you're doing good so far". Alison assured Emily with a smile, reaching for her hand to hold across the table.

As the date was progressing, the eye contact they shared was becoming more intense. With only the two of them, they couldn't really look anywhere else. Not that either one thought about complaining from the beauty in front of them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?". Emily asked as she ate her pizza, now the one to feel paranoid, because Alison was smiling at her from the way she was eating her pizza whilst she was sipping her wine. "Do I have something on my face?".

"No, not at all". Alison assured. "I just can't get over where I am right now and who I'm with. I feel like I need to pinch myself because I feel so lucky. You look so beautiful tonight, so I'm just trying to take everything in".

"I know what you mean". Emily agreed and smiled from Alison's compliment. "The restaurant is pretty spectacular, but the company is something else".

"You certainly know how to flatter your date. So tell me, did you date anyone in college?". Alison asked as she continued to eat her food. Emily laughed slightly from the slight nervousness she felt from the question. A part of her was afraid to open up about her history. But it was only Alison, nothing bad could happen, right?

"Not really to be honest, Paige and I kind of fizzled out a couple months into freshman year of college. The distance didn't help, but I just don't think we had a deep connection we should have had to make it last. Yeah, I liked her a lot. But, probably not enough to make it last.  
I think in the beginning I was blinded by the fact that somebody actually liked me and wanted to be with me. I guess because I like girls, I settled for Paige because, I didn't think I would find anybody else. So when I got to college, my dating area expanded. But, I didn't really connect with anyone I met, and I didn't want to make the same mistake as I did with Paige so I just stayed single... But there was also a part of me deep down that was still hung up on someone else".

"Oh really?". Alison responded to play along with story, pretending to be intrigued by who this mystery person was, when deep down she knew exactly who it was. "So this other person, what happened between you two to leave you wanting more?". Emily smiled at Alison's fake naivety.

"Everything was left out in the open. This person had the power to draw you in and make you feel like the most special person in the world to them, and when you're around them, that's all that matters. To see her breathtakingly, beautiful smile because of something you did, or said is the most satisfying things you can see. Because that smile is something strangers hardly ever see, so when you do see it, it makes it all the more special".

"So what happened to you two then?". Alison asked, because she wanted to hear Emily's side of the story, about what happened all those years ago.

"We never really spoke about our feelings, we could just feel what we had. We kissed a couple times, but I think she cared more about her school reputation than me".

"That's not true". Alison interrupted calmly and let down her façade. "I cared about you a lot and I still do. I was just scared and unsure of myself. I know this probably won't make much sense, but at the time, I couldn't care less about what people thought about you and me. I was scared how people treated me by myself. It's a stupid way to think, but that's the way I saw it... I like to think I have changed though".

"I can say that you have changed and for the better". Emily contributed. "Not going to lie though, when you pushed me away. It did bring flashbacks back to the old you. But after everything that's happened, I don't blame you. You had to do what you needed to do and I just want to move on".

"Me too. Let's drink to that". Alison agreed, raising her wine glass from the table. "To a fresh start".

"To a fresh start". Emily reiterated and chimed her glass with Alison's.

"Have you ladies finished your meal?". The waiter came back to see if he could take their plates away.

"Yes, we have". Alison spoke for them both.

"Can I get you anything else, some dessert or coffee?".

"No thank you, can we have the cheque". Emily asked.

"Of course". The waiter responded, walking away with their plates to come back with the cheque.

Emily reached down to get her handbag from the floor, to get ready to pay for the date. "No, I cant let you pay". Alison tried to object.

"It's fine, honestly. I want to pay". Emily insisted. "You can pay for the next date".

"That's very kind of you. I've had a lovely time".

"The dates' not over yet".

* * *

Once Emily paid the cheque and the sun finally set, the couple decided to take a stroll down the street, holding hands. With the moonlight shining down on them against the streetlights, the date was really becoming something of a success.

"I can't get over the fact that I'm having such a lovely time with you". Alison spoke aloud with a smile she couldn't wipe off her face.

"I'm glad you're having a good time. It makes me happy to see you happy, when you're happy, I'm happy. But, I am having a really great time as well".

"Oh look, there's a dancing night going on in there". Alison said aloud as she looked through the window and saw couples of all ages dancing their way around the room. "We should go".

"I'm not so sure". Emily hesitated. "I don't know how to dance".

"I think somebody is telling lies. I've seen you dance before. Come on, let's go". Alison insisted, directing them both to the dancing venue. "If you think you'll be that bad, just sway with me".

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you two here". Hanna came up to the pair when she saw the couple walk in.

"We didn't think you'd be here either". Alison responded for them both.

"Caleb and I are taking advantage of the free babysitting from Eliza, and I think Spencer and Toby can be seen somewhere too, and I saw Jason and Aria as well, but that was a while ago.

"Did we not get the memo for the dance?". Emily asked as she became confused as to why all her friends had appeared at the dance.

"It's a last minute event to raise money for charity". Caleb contributed. "They're also selling drinks half price".

"Good to know". Alison replied. "I think Em and I are gonna have a dance before she changes her mind".

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your night. It's so nice to see you two happy". Hanna finished their conversation to lead Caleb away as they held hands.

Emily and Alison made their way to the dance floor and naturally closed the distance between one another to casually sway along to the soft and slow, romantic music. For Alison, to be this close to Emily, it was a lovely moment to have. After so long, she finally began to feel the love she has deserved. With every movement, Alison's muscles began to relax into Emily's feminine frame.  
Dancing with Emily was a first, but yet felt so very familiar. To feel safe in someone's arms is something she has never experienced before, but it was definitely something she could get used to.

"See, you can dance". Alison spoke softly as they continued to dance.

"Okay, maybe I can dance". Emily replied modestly.

"I love it when you're modest. It's one of the things I like about you, you're so humble and down to earth". Emily was left speechless, she didn't know what to say. Alison made Emily feel like a shy teenager again. "I don't think we've ever been this close... physically...". Alison continued but Emily was still tongue tied and had no idea what to say. "I could get used to it".

"Me too". Emily finally replied sweetly.

"Well well well, we meet again". A man's voice came up behind them. "So you stood me up to go out with a woman?". Daniel continued and the couple broke from their hold to respond to the man behind them.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stood you up. I would have called but I didn't know your number". Alison tried to justify her actions, but it didn't seem to be working by the look on Daniel's face. "We wouldn't have come if we knew you were going to be here".

"Oh, that makes it alright then". Daniel still continued to ignite the fury he was feeling. "Where else would I go when there's cheap drinks?".

"We didn't come here to cause any trouble. If you want, we can just leave". Emily tried to defuse the situation.

"Yeah that might be for the best". Daniel agreed, maybe out of hurt for seeing Alison with somebody else.

"Is there a problem over here?". Jason came into the conversation with Aria after hearing a commotion starting.

"They were just leaving". Daniel replied shortly, wanting to get his point across.

"I don't think there is any need for that". Jason continued, trying to defend his sister.

"I think there is. You see, your sister went off with this woman, when she was meant to be on a date with me, and the worst thing about it, was that she didn't even bother to tell me". Daniel appeared to be drunk as he was holding a beer in his hand to drown his sorrows. His drunk demeanour was accentuated by the fact that he didn't care what he was saying. "I expected better from you at least, Jason. We've been friends since high school, but I haven't heard from you in years. We're meant to be best friends and yet you don't look out for me... Now that all this has happened, I'm glad I got stood up, and I'll let you into a little secret whilst I'm here... I'm the one who drugged Eliza". Daniel didn't realise what he just confessed until after he said it with Jason's grip holding him against the wall.

"You did what?!". Jason held Daniel to the wall by clenching his hands into fists against Daniel's shirt after hearing the confession.

"It was an accident". Daniel attempted to back track for what he just said, feeling afraid from Jason's power. "I asked one of the waiter's to put the drug in Miss DiLaurentis's drink. I didn't know Alison's first name, and I didn't think there would be two Miss DiLaurentis's either". Daniel started to panic and try squirm out of the situation he has put himself in.

"So that makes it okay for you to drug my sister?". Jason replied sarcastically, still angry by Daniel's confession. "You know what, maybe you should be the one to leave. You're the reason why I wasn't there for my sister on New Years Eve and now you're the reason why my daughter ended up in hospital. I don't want to ever see again. Get out of my sight". Jason finished, releasing Daniel from his grip so he could skittishly walk away with the little dignity he had left.

"Thank you Jason". Alison thanked her brother, feeling grateful to have such supportive people by her side.

"I'm sorry he ruined your night". Jason replied, now much calmer.

"Don't worry about it. It's getting late. Em and I were thinking about leaving anyway".

* * *

"Thank you for a lovely evening". Alison attempted her goodbye as both of them were walking through Alison's front door.

"I've had a really good time as well". Emily replied, unsure of what to do in this situation. She didn't want to move things along too quickly for Alison because, it was not that long ago she was with Elliot. But luckily for Emily, the situation was taken out of her hands when they reached the living to witness something unexpected. Emily and Alison saw Eliza and Madison sat on the sofa in the middle of a kiss. Once the teenage couple realised they had been walked in on, they broke away with an embarrassed expression upon their faces.

"I'll umm... go home now". Madison spoke with a sheepish demeanour, making her attempt to leave. Alison or Emily didn't say anything in respect of Madison's wishes.

"I think I'll leave you two to it". Emily spoke.

"I'll walk you out. But you, stay there. We need to have a chat". Alison replied to Eliza, trying to make the situation as calm as possible. She didn't want Eliza to freak out.

"Is it okay if I call you tomorrow?". Emily asked Alison with anticipation.

"I'd love that". Alison replied as they reached outside the front door, which was closed briefly for some privacy. "Thank you for taking me out. I think both of us waited long enough for it to happen". Alison admitted, giving Emily the much needed eye contact.

"We have, but it was worth the wait". Emily shared, holding Alison's gaze with her own. Their eye contact became intense from anticipation with what could happen next. Emily has been dying to kiss Alison all night, but was afraid to make the first move to possibly ruin their wonderful night. She didn't want to pressurise Alison into anything she didn't want to do. Emily wanted Alison to make the first move to know for sure that whatever they would do, she would be comfortable.

Quickly, that anticipation turned into butterflies as Alison was coming closer into Emily's bubble. However, was slightly disappointed that it was only just for a hug. Emily knew it took a lot for Alison to even go on a date with her. So to have a kiss, would be another big step in their relationship that she is prepared to wait for. For Emily, the wait for Alison would always be worth it.

* * *

"You look happy". Eliza stated as Alison walked back into the room to sit on the couch next to her.

"Let's just say, I've had a really good night". Alison decided to say, keeping her cards close to her chest. "From what I saw earlier, you've had a pretty goodnight yourself. Did Bella and Jordan get to sleep okay?".

"Yeah, they got to sleep fine". Eliza explained, referring to Hannah and Caleb's children, who she was babysitting for. "Maddie helped me put them to bed which was nice".

"Talking about Madison, what's going on between you two?". Alison asked, finally getting to the reason why they were having this type of conversation so late at night.

"I'll talk about it if you tell me about your date?". Eliza tried to sneak her way out the conversation, not wanting to open up like a typical teenager.

"Okay, but you talk first". Alison decided on.

"I don't know where you want me to begin really. It's still early days... We got the chance to talk a lot at the party, because our other friends weren't there. It was good because, we finally got the chance to talk about things that didn't revolve around school. We bonded over sport, our favourite TV shows and music, and then somehow, later on in the evening, I ended up confessing to liking girls which could have been the drugs? I don't know. But then she confessed to liking girls as well. Nothing happened though we just ended up talking about girls we liked, mostly celebrities and then after that, I blacked out. So today, when the kids were asleep, Maddie told me how scared she was at the party when I collapsed. She got a little emotional talking about it and I found that so endearing, to hear someone care about me so much in a way that no one has before, filled me with so many emotions that we ended up kissing and that's when you walked in with Coach Fields".

"Okay, to me it's a little weird hearing you calling Emily, Coach Fields". Alison admitted after calling Emily, Em no longer than five minutes ago. "But now I feel even worse to hear that I walked in on your first kiss with Madison. No wonder you both looked embarrassed".

"Now you get to tell me what happened with you and Coach Fields? I thought you were going on a date with Daniel?". Eliza asked with a slightly excited tone to her voice.

"Please, call her Emily when you're around me. It sounds wrong to be dating your teacher even though I've known her for years". Alison politely asked as she started to think of a way to tell her story of the evening. "It's late and my story is a lot longer and more complicated than yours. But what I will say is, Emily saved me from Daniel. To cut the long story short, Daniel was the one who drugged you at the party. It wasn't intentional and I'm sure it will never happen again because, I'm sure your father will want you to press charges against him".

"What? It was Daniel!". Eliza asked from surprise.

"Yeah, apparently he was meant to drug me. He didn't know my first name, so he gave the drug to a waiter to put it in 'Miss DiLaurentis's' drink, thinking it would be me".

"Oh my god, that's awful". Eliza said in a state of shock from the new found information.

"It is, but it's getting really late now, you should get some sleep". Alison spoke, now giving out her maternal tone.

"Yeah, Goodnight". Eliza said, getting up from her seat to hug Alison goodnight.

"Goodnight". Alison replied, reciprocating the hug.

"Sweet Dreams". Eliza finally said as she walking out the room leading to the stairs.

"Sweet Dreams". Alison spoke quietly, almost like a whisper as she reflected on all that happened on her date with Emily.

* * *

A/N: I apologise for this chapter being out a little later than normal. I just got frustrated with it because, I felt like I wasn't writing it the best I could have done as I always want to put out the best for you guys because, I'm picky with what FanFiction I read so I expect to give out good writing.

So with the following chapters, I was thinking about writing it with POV rather than being like a narrator to give the depth I want to you guys. It will be my first time writing in POV so we'll see how it turns out.

Anyway back to the chapter - There you guys have it, Emison's first date, courtesy of 'Maggs91' . I wanted to dedicate these date chapters to you guys because without you, writing this story would be very boring. So writing the dates that you want to see is my way of saying thank you and I really do mean it, I appreciate every single one of you.

I think that's what I'm going to do now. I'm going to write the dates that you want to see Emison go on because, 'EmisonHeaven' had a great idea too. So their idea can be Emison's second date and after, if anyone has any more date ideas please let me know.

As always let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review or sending me a message or anon on tumblr daydream-your-adventure. Like I said before, I really do appreciate every single one of you who take the time to read this story and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.


	11. The Kissing Rock

A/N: This is my first time writing with point of views. So, I apologise in advance if it's crap compared to my other chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Kissing Rock**

* * *

Alison's POV*

The next morning, I woke up at around 7:00am. I turned in the bed to reach my phone from the bed side table to find I had a text from Emily, which she left 2 hours ago.

'Good morning, my love. I didn't call you because I knew you would be asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Call me when you're free x'.

After reading the text message, Emily left me. I couldn't control the smile that appeared on my face, especially from the term of endearment she used for me. It was clear that she was starting to feel more comfortable around me, which I loved. But, a part of me was having mixed emotions about it. Part of me felt like I wasn't ready to date anyone just yet, especially after all the chaos that I went through with Elliot. I don't know if it would be too much too soon. But with Emily, there's always a deep connection I felt around her. When I'm with her, she always makes me feel so happy and I know that she will always take into account of how I feel, which is something I've never experienced with anyone else before. There was just something about being with Emily that felt so right. I decided to sit up in bed and find Emily's caller ID on my phone to give her a call. It didn't take long for Emily to pick up the call as she knew who the caller was.

"Hello". Emily spoke with excitement to her voice.

"Hey, you're up early". I said as I remembered how long ago Emily sent her text.

"I am. I had to be up early to go for a run. I've just got out the shower now".

"Oh my god you still do that". I tried to joke, remembering her routine before school when we were younger. "I thought by now as we're older you would have stopped".

"I like going for a run in the morning. It clears my head".

"Okay, well if it helps you so much then maybe I should run with you. We both know my head could use a detox".

"Don't put yourself down, running is good for everyone. But, I would like it if you came with me". My mind went places at her last comment, but I knew what she meant and had to keep my thoughts together.

"Anyway, I was calling to ask when can I see you again, because I know that you're back to work today".

"Sadly, yes. But you can come and see me whenever you like. You never have to ask".

"That sounds lovely and everything. Only, I don't think you're boss would be too happy if I just turned up at your work".

"Probably not. But, I would be happy if that counts for something".

"It does. I just wouldn't want to get you into trouble".

"Okay, well how about we meet up later today?" Emily asked with added enthusiasm to her voice from talking about dates. "I'll take you out somewhere after I've finished work".

"I thought we agreed that I would pay for the next date".

"Taking you out doesn't mean I have to pay for things". Emily replied cheekily. "You don't even know where we'll be going yet".

"No and by the sound of things, you're not going to tell me either. Is that because you don't know where you're going to take me?". I tried to challenge Emily's cheekiness.

"Don't worry. I have it all covered". Emily replied confidently.

"Okay then. Well, if you've got everything covered then I'll just look forward to seeing you tonight".

"I'll see you tonight". Emily replied and then we said our goodbyes. Afterwards, I decided to get up to see if Eliza was awake for school. So I walked towards her room to knock on her door.

"Hey Eliza, are you awake?". I asked through the door, not wanting to make an intrusion in case Eliza was getting dressed.

"Yeah, I'm awake. You can come in". Once I heard Eliza's response, I made my into her room to find Eliza dressed and sat on her bed.

"Are you sure you're okay to go to school?". I asked, worrying over Eliza's well being. It wasn't that long ago she was lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to miss any school and I want to see Maddie".

"That's more like it". I replied after hearing Eliza's last motive for wanting to be in school.

"It's been hard not seeing her after dad practically banned me. Not going to lie, I was so relieved that it was you and Emily who walked in on us and not, Mom and Dad. Even though it was still embarrassing, but it would have been a hundred times worse if they walked in". I just subtly smiled briefly in response to my niece, especially at the part she preferred to see me over her own parents.

"So you called Aria, your mom. So are you two getting on well?". I asked after not hearing much about what's been going on lately in this household.

"Yeah, we're getting on really well. She explained to me what happened after she gave me up. She ended up, breaking up with the guy she got with, after Dad. But she didn't know how to get back into contact, or how we would react if she just walked back in like nothing happened... I don't like holding grudges, I'm just glad I have a mom and she's in my life".

* * *

Emily's POV*

"Hanna, give me date ideas. Pronto". I demanded, leaving a message on Hanna's voicemail as I was walking into my office to start work. Maybe lying to Ali that I had a date idea was a bad idea. But, I just wanted her to know that she will be taken care of around me.

"Coach Fields?". I could hear one my student's voice, wanting to talk to me. So, I turned around to see who the voice was coming from. It was Eliza DiLaurentis. Once I turned my body to face her, I revealed a smile, signalling for her to continue with whatever she wanted to talk to me about.

"With what happened at the party, I don't think I can train this week. Will that affect my place?".

"You have nothing to worry about". I tried to assure her worries. "You had the fastest time in the try outs so your place on the team is definitely secure. You even give Madison a run for her money". With me mentioning, Madison. It made me remember what happened last night. I wanted to ask more about it, but I didn't want to come across as intrusive and besides, I was in teacher mode. I had to remain professional and not ask about her privately life unless it affected her school life, which it wasn't. So there was no need for me to ask further questions.

"Okay, thank you because I was worried about my place on the team".

"Like I said, there's no need to worry. You can have this week off to recover and then it's back to training next week". I spoke, still being in teacher mode, which was quite difficult to do as I also know Eliza on a personal level, being the niece of the woman I'm dating. Damn that felt good to say. I'm dating Alison DiLaurentis. I've waited so long to say that at least in my head. So long, that there was a part of me that didn't think it was going to happen.

After Eliza left my office, I decided to give Hanna a text before I had to leave to teach one of my classes, after still not hearing from her. I was counting on her to come up with some interesting ideas. She must have gone on some exciting with Caleb. They are married after all.

Lunchtime came around and I quickly anticipated on checking my phone, as it's been in my locked office all morning. I opened the draw it was in and turned my phone on to expect a message from Hanna. To my disappointment, there was still nothing from Hanna. What was she doing? or not doing in my case. Hanna always checks her phone. So much so, that Caleb's always complaining to her about constantly being on her phone. So why isn't she responding now when I need her most.

* * *

Alison's POV*

With a few hours to go until the date, I decided to make a start on getting ready because I had no idea what to wear, especially after having no indication with where we were going. I decided that I would keep it simple.  
With it still being winter, I decided I would pick clothes that would keep me warm, which ended up to be a preppy casual look with some dark blue skinny jeans, put together with a classic, white blouse, underneath a navy blue and a thin white stripe v-neck sweater.

After I decided on what I would wear. I jumped in the shower to feel fresh for the date, ready to finish with my hair and makeup. With my makeup, I decided to play it simple with my everyday look, which consisted of some light foundation, a simple eyeshadow look, paired with some eyeliner and then finished off with filling in my eyebrows, some subtle contour and highlight and then finally settling on a lipstick colour that matched the colour of my lips.  
After I finished my makeup, I loosely curled my already dry hair to finally finish off my hair and makeup. So, I could then get dressed into what I decided to wear and finished off with a spritz of the perfume Eliza got me for Christmas, which is becoming one of my favourites.  
As I headed out the door, I put on my brown, slightly heeled ankle boots, with a scarf loosely wrapped around my neck and a camel coloured winter coat, ready to go and meet Emily at her house.

When I reached the front door of Emily's house, my nerves suddenly hit me from the anticipation of seeing Emily again. It's only been just under twenty four hours since we last saw each other, but as the dating continues, my affection for the brunette only continues to grow more and more. I knocked on her front door, which was opened not long after. Perhaps Emily was waiting for me? When I saw her, I was greeted by her beauty, almost taking my breath away. She wore a classic red plaid blouse that was left unbuttoned to reveal her black V-neck t-shirt, paired with some simple black, ripped skinny jeans and some black ankle boots.

"Hey, come in. It's cold outside". Emily greeted me, moving to the side, allowing for me to come through.

"Thank you". I replied once I was inside.

"Before you say anything I have to admit something to you". Emily spoke nervously, as she was building up the courage to say whatever she wanted to get off her chest, which I have to admit, was making me feel slightly nervous as I had no idea what she was about to say. Does she want to call off the date? Has she found someone else? "Don't be mad at me. But, I haven't actually sorted anywhere out for us to go out on a date". Emily finally admitted, much to my relief. Was that all she was worried about? In this moment, Emily was becoming cuter and cuter from her shy demeanour.

"Was that all you were worried about?". I asked as I tried not to laugh. Emily just nodded, still having that adorable puppy look. "Aww, baby. There's no need to worry about that. Come on, I'll take you somewhere". I said, taking Emily's hand in mine and led the way out towards my car. Emily's face lit up again as the worry of the date lifted off her shoulders, grabbing her coat as well on the way out.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind coming here". I said as we walking in the dark woods, holding hands with only one torch to share.

"I don't mind". Emily replied, signalling that she maybe a little scared. "I'm happy wherever I go, just as long as it's with you". From that comment, I knew Emily was trying to flirt with me and it was working. God, I must be easily pleased. "To be honest, I was so worried when I had to say, I didn't have a place in mind for us to go".

"I know". I replied softly, not trying to sound arrogant. "I could tell by the look on your face, you were worried. I just didn't know what you were going to say. When you said you wanted to tell me something. I thought for a second you were having second thoughts about wanting to go out with me". Emily brought our slow stroll to a stop and held both our hands together when she heard what I said.

"I know you and I have never been stable in high school with how we felt. But now we're older, I know what I want and that is to date to you". I could hear the sincerity in Emily's voice that she meant every word of what she just said and it filled with me with so much happiness to hear her say it.

"And I want to say, you're the only person I want to date as well". I confirmed Emily's intentions which brought a smile to her face as well.

"Good". Emily continued to smile as we started to walk through the woods again. Hearing the leaves crunch against our shoes, until we reached a certain rock in the middle of an open area which was lit up slightly from the moonlight against the stars.  
Emily then laughed a little from the realisation of why we came to the woods in the dark.

"I know why we came here now".

"Why?". I questioned, wanting to know what was going through her mind.

"Because of what happened the last time we came here". Emily revealed sending her mind into a flashback.

* * *

*Flashback - Emily's POV*

"There goes Noel and Prudence off to the kissing rock. People have been sneaking off to the kissing rock for hundreds of years". Alison spoke with one of her devious/flirty smiles, looking directly into my eyes, which made me assume that whatever she was about to say, would have a hidden meaning.

"You're making that up". I said, knowing Ali enough to know when she was making up stories and this seemed to be like one of those times.

"Just because I make it up, doesn't mean it's not true. You go there with somebody and you can feel the ghosts of the other lovers spying on you, pushing you to do it. You know... You should never disappoint a ghost". Alison continued to hold her eye contact with me, never breaking away.

"It's just a dusty, old rock". I tried to brush off what felt like Ali's attempt to flirt with me, knowing all too well that this could all just be another attempt for Ali to play mind games with me.

"Who do you wanna take there?". She asked with her eyes still gazing intensely into mine. I couldn't stop the butterfly feelings Ali made me feel around her. Did she want me to say, I wanted to take her there? Or is this just a mind game? God, Ali. Why do you give so many mixed signals. I wanted to say, I would take her there. But, I just physically couldn't do it. I was too afraid that she would turn on me like one of her school victims.

Later on in the day, as the sun was setting. The five of us decided that it would be a good time to get dressed from being in our swimwear and pack up for the day. As it was the five of us, we arrived with two cars for convenience. Spencer drove her car with Hanna and Aria, and I took my car, taking Ali with me. As the other three girls got packed up first, they drove off on their way home leaving Ali and I all packed up ready to make our way home as well. We were about to get into the car until Alison spoke up.

"Before we go, let's take a quick walk". Ali decided. Not giving me an option whether I wanted to or not. I would have said yes anyway had she asked me. Spending time with Ali alone was something I cherished because it was just her, there was no popular school girl act. It was just raw, unedited Ali. The real version I've started developing feelings for.

As we were walking through the wooded area, it was almost complete silence, apart from the noise coming from the leaves that have previously fallen from the trees as we walked through them. For me, the silence was a little awkward from feeling so shy and timid around Ali. But, by the look on her face, she wasn't finding this awkward at all. In fact, she seemed to be thriving off of the fact that I seemed to be nervous so she was the one fully in control.

"You never told me who you wanted to take to the kissing rock?". Ali brought up the question again much to my dismay. Not because I didn't like question. But because I didn't know how to answer her. Should I lie or tell the truth? I never know what to around Ali in fear of what kind of reaction I will get.

Ali brought my attention to her as we came to a stop as she sat down on the kissing rock, leaving room for me to sit beside her. Oh my god, my mind was spinning in realisation. Did Ali want to kiss me? As we were on our own, I decided to come clean and finally tell her who I wanted to take to the kissing rock.

"It was you who I wanted to take to the kissing rock". I finally revealed, making me feel vulnerable and exposed as I adverted my gaze from Ali. After a few seconds of silence, Ali finally voiced her response.

"I wanted you to take me here". Ali said quieter than her normal voice. But, still looking confident as always as I turned to face her again. I couldn't believe what she just said. I was left speechless. Does that mean she wants to kiss me? I looked at her body language to try and confirm what I thought I heard. I read her facial expressions by looking into her eyes which looked to be filled with desire and then I looked down to her lips for a moment to see if she would imitate my actions when I looked up into her eyes again. To my surprise she did with a subtle lip bite. I couldn't help myself and think, oh my god. This is it. This is the moment I'm going to kiss Alison DiLaurentis. The moment I've only experienced in my dreams. Once she realeased her lip from her bite, I looked into her eyes one last time, to then look down to her lips as I started leaning in and tilting my head slightly to the left to connect our lips together in a soft, delicate kiss.

The kiss immediately filled me with so many emotions I've never experienced before. Something I wanted to feel for so long and now that it's here, I can definitely say it was worth the wait as we continue to kiss. Kissing Ali is everything I hoped it would be and more, it exceeded all expectations I had of what it would be like like to kiss her, and from what I can tell, she seemed to be liking this kiss as well. Ali didn't seem to have any hesitation about pulling away, which gave me an idea that maybe I could take the kiss up a level by giving her my tongue. But I decided to keep things simple with it being our first kiss.  
To my disappointment, we finally broke away and opened our eyes again.

"So what does this mean?". I asked Ali, trying to make sense of this new found revelation.

"It means, I like you". Ali admitted with a bashful smile, something I've never seen before but found oh so cute. "Do you like me too?". She asked, now returned to her more confident self.

"I do". I replied simply.

"Good". Ali said in response, to then reach down for her handbag and look for something inside her bag. A couple seconds later she found what she was looking for, a red indelible pen. Ali then stood up to then walk around to the other side of the rock to then write something on it.

"what are you writing?". I asked curiously.

"I'm writing our initials. So, we'll be connected forever". Ali finished saying as I watched her draw a heart around our initials.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"So you remember what happened?". I asked, bringing Emily out of her brief, dazed expression.

"Of course I remember". She replied as we both took the same seat as all those years ago. It was really starting to feel like a déjà vu moment. "How could I forget?". Hearing Emily say those words filled me such content that even after all these years, and the way I ended up treating her in high school. She can still look back on that memory in a positive way.

"Do you remember what happened after we sat down?". I asked, acting a little naïve to the situation on purpose in hope that, Emily would catch onto my idea and create the scene again. My god, how I wanted to kiss her. Those lips of hers look so perfect every time I see her, making it difficult to keep on the topic at hand. But now we're here, I don't have to worry about thinking of kissing her, because by the way things were going, we are about to kiss.  
I've wanted to kiss her for so long. Every time she kissed Paige in high school, I got so jealous. But, I brought that on myself after I was the one who pushed her away. So my pride got the better of me and I never said anything.

"I remember". Emily replied sweetly with a smile across her face, either from the anticipation of what was about to come or remembering what happened before. As soon as Emily responded, she obviously took my hint of playing naïve and started to show me what happened by leaning into me a little, connecting our lips together in the moment. Her kiss blew me away, it's even better than from what I remembered before. It's different but in a good way. I can feel the same kiss like before with the love and affection behind it. But, this time there was another element to it. It was like this time she wasn't afraid of holding back by showing her desire for the kiss. As we still hadn't broke away, I felt Emily be a little bolder as I felt her sneakily push through my parted lips with her tongue. My body reacted before my brain could catch up; meeting her tongue with mine. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing until I naturally cupped her face with one hand, and moved her hair on one side, to the back so I could rest my other hand on the back of her neck, allowing me to explore her mouth further with my tongue.

After a moment, I realised I had to stop. This kiss was getting far too heated, not because I didn't like it. But, if it was to go any further, it would lead to something I wasn't quite ready for and besides, we were in a public place and it was in the dark. So I broke the kiss and was met by her dazed, flushed expression.

"That was better than I remembered". I admitted, breaking the silence between us. Emily didn't say anything, returning to her shy demeanour which I fell for so many years ago. She just took my hand in hers as we got up as we stood up.

"Come on, let's go. It's getting cold out here". Emily spoke, leading the way back to my car. With a few moments of relaxed silence, I could feel Emily finding the courage to talk to me. "Was that, kiss... Okay for you?". She asked apprehensively, which I couldn't help but find so endearing to see. For her to ask me if I was okay with the kiss was so sweet of her, it was making me fall even more for her.

"It was perfect". I revealed with a smile. "I have to admit though, if it went any further, I would have started to feel a little uncomfortable. But, it didn't. So, it's all good". I assured her and then I realised what I said, so I felt like I needed to justify my words. "Not that I wouldn't ever want to be with you in that way...". Oh god. I feel like, I've started to dig myself a bigger hole now. I could feel my cheeks turn a shade of pink from embarrassment, especially with the thoughts of being with Emily in that way enter my head. Much to my relief, Emily decided to put me at ease.

"It's okay, I know what you meant". She as we approached my car. I decided to do the chivalrous thing and open the passenger door for her and close it for her once she got in, to then walk around to the drivers side.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out tonight". Emily said to me, once we reached her house.

"You don't need to thank me. Because without you, I would be a mess". I could see Emily's heart melt from my comment. I wasn't trying to flatter her, I was just telling the truth. Without her, I wouldn't have anything to look forward to and I would probably still be wallowing in self pity with the way Elliot treated me.

"I would still like to thank you anyway". She replied, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I don't know when I'll see you again because, I'll be tied up with work... So maybe, I'll see you at the weekend?".

"Definitely". I replied which caused Emily to give me an unconscious smile and lean into kiss me again, this time for longer than the peck before.  
When she finally broke away, she thanked me again for our evening and got out the car to enter house with a sweet wave goodbye.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. I decided to write the chapter like this because I wanted to give Emison a back story to why their initials are on the kissing rock. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and enjoy the rest of your day.  
Don't worry EmisonHeaven I will get to write your date idea.


	12. Jealousy and Desire

**Chapter 12: Jealousy Strikes Again**

* * *

 **A/N: Just a heads up, there is smut in this chapter. So if you're not into that sort of thing, you don't have to read it because let's just say it's rather... detailed. I put it in because some people do like to read smut so you can choose if you want to read it or not.**

 **If any of you saw, I accidentally published this chapter and deleted it the other day. I'm sorry, I accidentally clicked publish instead of save when it wasn't finished. So I wanted to give you this chapter as quickly as possible. Even though I found the smut part so difficult to write because I wanted it to be good. Because I think if it's done bad in can be so cringe.**

Alison's POV*

The following Saturday morning

"I was thinking about moving back to Rosewood, permanently". Jason started a conversation with me as we sat down in the living room.

"What's made you come to that decision?". I asked from being a little shocked from the news he's given.

"Don't sound too happy for me". Jason replied sarcastically, probably because he didn't get the response he wanted. "Things have changed in such a short amount of time for this family. I just think it would be better if we are all together again, in the same town... Things with Aria and I have been developing very rapidly. So, we were thinking about moving into a place of our own with Eliza. We can be a proper family for the first time. It's only taken us 15 years". I just smiled a little weakly. Since Elliot has been and gone, Jason and Eliza gave me the support I needed, even if it was just their presence. I know I'm not alone. What will I do in this big house all by myself? I can't exactly ask Emily to move in with me, she might think I've gone crazy or just want her to fill a void of loneliness and that is something I don't want. I've let Em down too many times now. I want to do this, or us right.

"I'm just a little speechless that's all... But, we're all together here". I attempted to reply from all these thoughts going around in my head.

"Don't worry, we're not moving out just yet. I just wanted to give you a heads up. We haven't even started to look at houses yet". I still didn't know how to respond, so I just smiled faintly.  
"Oh, I just remembered. Have you thought about getting the divorce proceedings with Elliot?". Jason continued.

"I have, a lot". I finally said softly. "Now that the court hearing has settled, I can finally get my life back together and that starts with cutting off Elliot completely".

"That's good to hear". Jason spoke with a genuine tone. "I'm so glad you're feeling like yourself again. I have to admit, when I came here on Christmas Eve, I barely recognised you. A part of me wants to say, why didn't you call me. But, I get it now".

"Thank you". I replied, feeling a little emotional that I finally have my life back on track, surrounded by only people that support me.

"I'll help you get the divorce going. I'll send the divorce papers through to his jail". I replied just by thanking him again.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?". I asked, wanting to lighten our conversation.

"Aria and I were thinking about going out somewhere to enjoy the weekend but, we haven't decided. Are you going somewhere with Emily?".

"I don't know". I started to reply honestly. "I've invited Em over so, we might decide something then". After I finished my sentence, Jason and I herd the doorbell go. I thought it might be Emily coming over early. But, then we heard Eliza's voice in the distance.

"I'll get it!". We heard, after Eliza probably knowing who it was, vanishing all my thoughts of it being Emily. Jason now looked curious to know who could be at the door, even though he probably knew as well. He still hasn't seen Madison since, Eliza was lying in the hospital bed. So I'm almost preparing myself for what was about to happen.  
As soon as Eliza greeted Madison, Jason rose to his feet and entered the hallway by the front door. I followed him, just in case I had to mediate the situation.

"Hi, Mr DiLaurentis". Madison bravely greeted him as he came into her view.

"Hello". He replied sheepishly as he was thinking about what to say. "I owe you an apology... I'm sorry for accusing you of drugging , Eliza. I shouldn't have".

"It's okay, Mr DiLaurentis. I can understand why you did it. I'm just glad we can move on from it".

"Thank you and please, call me Jason". He responded to cut off the formalities. "I'll leave you to get on with the real reason why you came here". He finished, leaving the hall way to return back to the living room. I just gave Eliza and Madison a warm smile for being so happy for the both of them that Jason is finally supportive to them both and returned to the living where Jason retreated.

"We could go out too, y'know". Emily spoke to me as we were sat on the sofa, cuddled up to one another like a couple, watching film. "I just remembered, I've been invited to a work party for a birthday celebration. I wasn't particularly keen on going. But, I would be up for it if you came with me?".

"Oh, I see how it is. You want to use me to keep you entertained at your work party". I tried to joke to gain a reaction from Emily.

"No, that's not it at all...". Emily quickly tried to defend herself from my accusation.

"I was just joking, I know what you meant...". I interrupted to stop Emily from suffering. "...and yeah, I'll go with you. Who doesn't love a party?".

"Now you're talking. There's the Queen Bee, Miss Socialite we all know and love". I laughed a little from Emily's response.

"Yeah, I finally feel like I'm getting back to my old self again. I didn't think I would feel like this again". I reached over to hold Emily's hand in mine. God, this feels so nice. Just with a simple touch and I have butterflies of happiness. "I have to thank you for being apart of that". Emily then put her free hand on top of mine. "Without you I would probably still be with Elliot feeling worthless. But you've changed all of that for me, for the better".

"I'll have to stop you there before we start crying". Emily responded as she probably didn't want to cry over something that wasn't necessary anymore and to be honest, neither did I.  
"Okay, let's get ready. You've gotta help me get ready because you know what I'm like with dress sense".

"I like what you wear". I said trying to pay Emily a compliment.

"I know you do, but I still want you to help me". Emily got up from her seat on the sofa to then offer her hand to me, to help me stand up and lead me the way to get ready.

* * *

We arrived at the party and we became acquainted one by one of Emily's many co-workers. I have to admit, when we first stepped through the door I was a little intimidated at first, but the new lease of life I've found in me wasn't going to let that show. So, I put on my best façade and engaged in the current conversation.

"Emily, you made it. I thought you weren't going to make it". A male colleague who I don't know the name of approached us.

"I managed to make some arrangements and here we are". Emily replied to the man before us. "Ali, this is Adam. He is head of the languages department here. Adam likes to workout in the school gym so we see each other a lot around school". After Emily had finished speaking, I became slightly alarmed. What do you mean you see each other a lot? Does he like Emily? I mean, come on who works out in the school gym if it wasn't for an ulterior motive.

"Sounds like you two have developed quite the friendship". I decided on replying whilst looking at Adam. He was completely focused on Emily. The way he was looking at her was starting to make me feel frustrated. He was practically eye fucking her with the way his eyes were gazing up and down her body with a lip bite. I wanted to punch him in the face right then and there for looking at Emily in that way. But, I knew I had to remain calm. I didn't want to start anything unless I was really provoked. If I was to start something serious with Emily, I at least had to make the effort to befriend all of her friends and by the look of things that sadly included Adam.  
What frustrated me the most, is that I'm the one who came here with Emily tonight. Whether or not, if it's clear I'm here as her date, that still gives him no reason for it to be acceptable to look at her in that way. Maybe I'm over reacting a little bit but, Emily deserves more respect than that.

"Do you want a drink?". Emily offered me, bring me out of my daze.

"Sure". I replied simply. Thanking god, we were walking away from that man and towards the bar. Both of us sat down on the bar stools next to each other and shortly after, we received our drinks. Emily could obviously see there was something off with my mood. God, she was perfect.

"I'm sorry about, Adam". Emily said to the point.

"What makes you say that?". I tried to play naïve.

"I saw the way you were looking at him". Emily stated, blowing my cover as she took a sip of her cocktail through the straw. "You looked like you wanted to cut his balls off or something".

"That wasn't quite what I was thinking but, it's not far off. Can you blame me though?". I asked, wondering if Emily had noticed his obvious stares too.

"I know. I see the way he look at me". Emily spoke, confirming the answer to my questions. "I can't exactly do anything about it. All he does is stare, he knows he's not my type and yet he still does it anyway".

"Fucking creep". I said under my breath so that only Emily and I could hear. To which, Emily responded with a little laugh.

"You have nothing to worry about, if that is what you're thinking". Emily tried to reassure me by taking her hand in mine and again, immediately bringing back sensations of happiness. Emily really was becoming my weakness.

"I know I have no say in this. But, just as long as he doesn't lay a finger on you then I guess I'll be okay".

"No you don't. But I still like the fact you care". Emily admitted, leaning a little closer towards me, giving me her playful smile. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I didn't know how she would feel about it, being surrounded by her co-workers. Her body language was suggesting, yes, do it. So before I could talk myself out of it, I closed the distance between us and connected our lips together briefly and when we broke apart, all I saw was Emily's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry". I tried to backtrack my actions.

"Don't be". Emily spoke softly, still looking a little shocked by what just happened. "I just didn't think you were going to do it, at least not here".

"I can do anything when I'm around you". I admitted, suddenly feeling a sense of confidence.

"Emily! Good to see you". Arthur Hackett, who I formerly know as Mr Hackett, the former vice principal of the school greeted the brunette. It's been so many years since I've seen him, I think I would still be confused as to who it was if it wasn't for his voice.

"Arthur, it's lovely to see you in such a cheerful state". Emily mentioned, motioning towards the drink in his hand.

"Ah, yes. Well with such a special occasion. I thought why not". He slurred his speech a little. It was almost quite humorous to watch from being the formal and serious person I've seen before.

"I guess it's not everyday you celebrate your birthday. How old are you turning again?". Emily joked, trying to take advantage of his tipsy state.

"How dare you". He attempted to continue the joke. "I'll never reveal my age... and my birthday is not the only reason why I'm celebrating. Have you not heard? We have a surprise visitor back in town".

"Anyone we know?". Emily asked, looking intrigued to know who it could be.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have known". He addressed both Emily and I. "It's Paige McCullers, she's come back to visit". Much to my dislike and as if on cue, Paige suddenly made an appearance from nowhere.

"Did I hear someone say my name?". She asked, appearing from behind the older man. Every time I see her, I get a sudden surge of bitterness towards her. I don't know why, because the woman only just turned up. But there's just something about her that makes me hold a grudge against her.

"I was just talking to Emily and Alison about your surprise visit". The older man explained. "Apparently, they had no idea".

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I would have told you, Em. But after our last phone call on New Years, I wanted to come and apologise in person". I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Paige's attempt of an excuse, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Don't worry about it". Emily tried to brush off. "By the sound of it, you were having a good time".

"Yeah... I was. Can we talk in private for a second?". She had a nerve to ask. Paige hasn't even been talking to us for a few minutes and already she wants to take Emily away from me.

"Sure". Emily simply agreed as she got up from her seat, taking her drink with her to where Paige leaded. From the distance, I could still see them both. By the look of things, Paige was becoming more pathetic by the minute, explaining herself further whilst Emily being the open and friendly person she is, let her continue. Sometimes I wish Emily wouldn't give her the time of day, but that kind of personality has given us a second chance.

As I let my mind wonder and stirred my drink with the straw, I saw Paige becoming too friendly for my liking with her hand grazing up and down Emily's arm. Now I'm going to make it my cue to butt in, whether Paige likes it or not.

"I thought you said you were only going to be a second, Paige?". I tried talking down to her as I interrupted their conversation.

"I guess we got a little carried away". Paige responded at an attempt to try and get to me. I have to admit, it was working but I was never going to let that show in front of her.

"Well, If you've finished your murmuring I can't understand then, Em and I are going to head off. It's probably getting way past your bedtime anyway". Paige obviously agreed from my verbal attack as she didn't have the courage to talk back, leaving Emily and I to walk away, hand in hand to show Paige who Emily was with.

* * *

"What was that all about?". Emily asked again for the second time today which I don't blame her for.

"That's the second time you've asked me that. Do you think I've been acting differently?". I acted naïvely as we were walking down the street with our hands intertwined.

"Come on, Ali. You know what I'm on about". Obviously, Emily could see right through me.

"I don't know". I sighed, finally starting to open up about the reason for my behaviour. "I don't know what came over me, especially with Paige. I guess there will always be a part of me that reacts that way around her". I spoke, trying to keep my cards close to my chest but I knew Emily would ask for more, as I haven't said much to justify my actions.

"Can I ask why?".

"Do you really want to know?". I asked as I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, so I tried to put my explanation off for as long as possible.

Emily just nodded in agreement, not wanting to wait a moment longer. It's a good job I find Emily an easy person to talk to. "... It goes back to when we were in our senior year of high school. When, I pushed you away and then after a while, you dated, Paige. I felt so bitter, angry and hurt. Not by you, I hated myself for making such a huge mistake and I guess I kind of blamed it a little bit on, Paige to try and make myself feel better... So in other words, I guess you could say I was jealous".

"You were jealous?". Emily asked me in what seemed to be disbelief. Was she being serious? Practically the whole of senior year I ridiculed, Paige. But, there she goes again, being the modest person she is, doesn't realise just how amazing she is. But I'm going to change that, I'm going to prove to Emily just how much she is worth, at least to me.

"You didn't know?". I kind of said rather than asked.

"Well, now that I do know, I can see it. But back then, I just thought you didn't like Paige"

"There was that too. But when you dated her, the hate grew even more".

"Well, you have me now". I could see Emily was trying to reassure me with those simple words. But, it just doesn't seem to be enough. I needed more.

"Do I?". I asked in return. Because, I really wasn't sure. What are we? Just dating? Girlfriends? I brought our slow stroll to a stop to look properly into her eyes to try and understand what she thought of us.  
"I have to admit, seeing you around, Paige and Adam got to me a little more than it should have done tonight. I don't know why... I guess I got a little frustrated, because I don't know what we are... I'm afraid I'm going to lose you, because I can't give myself, physically to you yet. It's not that I don't want to, it's just everything still feels raw from, Elliot. But with your love, I feel like my soul can heal". I could feel Emily look at me with a soft smile on her face, thinking about what to say.

"Look...". Emily used both her hands to raise one of mine. "I'm three more kisses away... from falling madly in love with you. If you feel like this is moving to fast then I'll take a step back. If you change your mind, you'll know where I'll be?". She then gently lowered my hand back down, and in my head, I was thinking, no this isn't what I want. Is she giving me space out of kindness, or pity? Either way, it's not what I want, the total opposite in fact. "Later, Princess". Emily finished saying as she started to walk back home again. In my head, I started to panic, I couldn't lose, Emily again.

"Wait!". I spoke with confidence, knowing what I want. From hearing my voice, Emily stopped allowing me to walk up to her. "I don't need time, I just need you. For so many years, all I've ever wanted was you, and I'm not going to let my past ruin what we could have". Suddenly I felt nervous, thinking about whether I should say what I had in mind next.  
"Stay with me tonight, please? I don't want to be alone". Emily just smiled and nodded without hesitation.

* * *

After a quick conversation between us, we agreed to spend the night at Emily's house as it was the closest to where we were. Before I knew it, I was standing in Emily's mom's house, feeling like a teenager as I sneaked in. I was surprised when I heard, Emily shut the door behind us as normal making a loud noise.

"What are you doing?". I asked, Emily who looked content as can be. "Are you trying to get us caught by your, Mom?". Emily obviously found my state humorous, as she laughed a little.

"There's no need to worry. My mom has gone to stay with her sister for the weekend and if she was here, she would be asleep right now, and once she's asleep, there's no waking her up until the morning. We don't need to sneak around anymore, we're not teenagers". I couldn't help but feel a little more at ease at the thought it being just us. I then followed, Emily upstairs as we made our way to her bedroom.

"You can find anything you want to wear in my closet if you like. I'm going to brush my teeth". When Emily left for the bathroom, my mind started to wonder as I looked through for something suitable to wear to sleep in. But being here, in Emily's room tonight, filled me with an energy I couldn't deny any longer. I wanted to feel Emily's touch and it was down to me to make it happen, because I knew that Emily would never make the first move, in fear of rejection or making me feel like it was something I didn't want. But being in this room, I think has been the turning point and inspiration I needed to take the next step.

Before I knew it, I softly knocked on the door that divided us. After a few seconds with no response, I slowly opened the door to find Emily, who was standing by the sink with a curious look on her face as to why I was here. I didn't say anything as I made my way into the room, stopping behind Emily, hoping to give off a mysterious, flirty side to me.

As we didn't speak, Emily continued with her routine by removing the makeup off of her face with a wipe. With Emily still in the dark with what I have planned, she turned around to offer me one of her makeup wipes, to which I just shook my head, not wanting one. I wanted something else, the brunette right in front of me.

Emily then turned back around, giving me the chance to look at her through the mirror in front of us as she finished wiping off the rest of her make up. A few seconds went by, and I finally felt like it was the right the moment to pursue the actions I desired.

I began to brush back with my hand, some of the hair that was on Emily's right side and continued to trace my fingers down her spine. I could see a subtle smile from Emily through the mirror that she liked the sensation of what I was doing, and moved my hand back up her spine to grace my finger tips down her right arm, pulling on it slightly so that she could turn around towards me, allowing me to connect our hands together and raising them up slightly towards our chests.  
Being in the situation that we were in, I grew more in confidence as I was the one initiating everything. I continued my caresses, by tracing my fingertips against, Emily's forearms, causing Emily to close her eyes in the moment and goosebumps to form. My hands ended up being placed lightly around her neck, giving me the perfect opportunity to lure her into a kiss. But I decided against it, as I wanted to tease her senses a bit longer.

With Emily's eyes still closed, I traced my fingertips back down her arms, to briefly reunite our her hands, where Emily opened her eyes and decided to take the initiative to do the same to me. I immediately felt my senses heighten under Emily's touch, causing me to have goosebumps as well. But instead of returning to my hands, Emily took control by connecting our lips together. It was at this moment, I knew everything was right. The person I was with, where we were. Everything is perfect, and I've never felt that before. It's is a blissful moment to be in. I know now, I can give myself fully to, Emily.  
With the kiss taking no sign of ending, I know that this is what Emily wants as well. So I start to test the waters further, by lifting up, Emily's t-shirt slightly to feel her waist. The softness and warmth I felt is only making me want her more. I just hope she doesn't question my actions, when only half an hour ago, I said I wasn't ready. But in this moment, I know I am. I just hope she is too.

Our kiss quickly heated up, expressing more lust and desire from the quicker movements. I felt Emily's kisses move down towards the side of my jaw and to my neck. I couldn't help but release a lustful sigh of relief, knowing for sure, Emily was feeling what I felt.

After kissing my neck, Emily held the the hem of my top whilst looking into my eyes for approval, to which, I just nodded, not wanting to waste a second more. Once my top hit the floor, Emily placed her hands on my neck to connect our lips again. I then felt Emily move her hands from my neck down to my waist almost causing me to go crazy. I then lifted her t-shirt up off of her body, allowing me to see her toned abdomen. God, she looked so hot right now and the best part about it, was that, Emily was all mine, at least for tonight.  
I could feel, Emily growing in confidence as she lifted me up onto the sink, positioning her waist between my legs, which caused my skirt to rise up. Everything Emily was doing, made me find her more attractive and so turned on.

Still not breaking away from the kiss, I began to unbuckle, Emily's belt to unbutton her jeans, lowering them to her knees so she could step out of them. After that, Emily must have decided that the sink wasn't good enough, so she moved her hands on my legs so that I could wrap them around her waist, allowing her to pick me up and carry me to her bed.

Once she layed me down on the bed, she crawled on top of me, allowing us to briefly kiss again before she moved her kisses down to my neck, to the middle of my chest, down my abdomen where she could take off my skirt and tights.

As Emily returned to me, I could feel a sense of apprehension from her.  
"We don't have to go any further than this". I appreciated, Emily for being her usual, cute self. But right now, I wanted her more than anything. I've waited for this moment for so long, there was nothing going to stop me now. So I lifted my head up to reunite our lips again, in hope of disposing any apprehension, Emily might have for me, and then it hit me. I realised, I haven't asked her if she wants this. So I pulled away from our kiss and sat up to ask for her consent, to which she just nodded and smiled, connecting our lips again.

As we were both sat up, Emily hands found their way to the back of my bra to unclasp it, relieving my breasts from their hold. To which, I decided to do the same with her bra. We were finally starting to become intimate now, the kind of intimacy I haven't felt with anyone before, not even with my ex-husband. The skin on skin action was making feel so fulfilled and loved, I never want this moment to end.  
I now started to feel, Emily pepper kisses against my skin, from my jaw line, down to my breast. I could sense what Emily was about to do and I was ready for it.  
As predicted, Emily gently licked around my left nipple, giving it a suck for a couple seconds and let it go with a soft bite, causing it to become erect. I felt, Emily repeat the process again when she kissed her way over to my right nipple.

After Emily had finished the foreplay on my breasts, I could feel her exploring my body further with her mouth and caresses.  
Emily began a trail of kisses from my breasts going south, towards my centre. But much to my dislike, I felt Emily move off track, kissing towards my thighs, rather than my centre. I knew, Emily was trying to play her part of teasing me and I have to be honest, it is working. But I wouldn't admit that to her... at least not just yet.

But tonight, I didn't want this to be about me. I wanted Emily to feel how my much my affections for her were growing. So I changed our positions so that I was now on top of her.

"I want to make love to you". I spoke softly to her, wanting her to know what my intentions were.

Being the one now on top, I decided to take action by briefly connecting our lips before continuing the same process as Emily did before by starting a trail of kisses down her body. But instead of teasing her breasts with my mouth, I decided to fondle them with my hands as I kissed further down her body.  
I rested my body further down the bed, in between her legs once I came into contact with the middle of her body. I decided to use my teeth to drag one side of her underwear down, using my hand to help the other side.  
Emily quickly realised what I was doing and raised her hips a little so I could take her underwear off completely with my hands.  
As we reached this point, I knew things would only intensify. I have never been with a woman before, but Emily has always been the one I wanted to be with. So I put my anxieties aside and used my initiative to play out what would happen next.

Emily must have sensed my nerves because she decided to turn the tables so to speak again.  
For others, it must of looked like a power struggle between us. But that was just the way things naturally ended up. I wanted to take control. But having no experience with women, I let Emily take control out of fear of messing the situation up.

As Emily was in control again, she took the liberty of removing the last item of clothing from my heated body.  
Once my underwear was discarded to the floor along with the rest of our clothes, Emily grazed her hands along my shins and kissed her way up my right thigh and continued along the middle of my torso to reunite our lips again, taking my bottom with both of hers.  
Our kiss began to heat up as Emily probed my lips with her tongue, allowing us to taste each other for time tonight. From her, I could taste the mint from her toothpaste and she could probably taste the flavour of the cocktail I drank earlier.

Emily then grazed her hands along the side of my torso, causing my skin to form goosebumps again from her delicate touch.  
She then grabbed my both my wrists with her hands and held them above my head, against her pillows

Emily soon withdrew her lips from mine and let go of my wrists to position herself further down the bed. First, paying attention to my chest, by trailing her tongue from the top of my chest to my already erect right nipple to then circle it with her tongue before enveloping it in her mouth, letting go with a lip bite.

I've suppressing my moans all night, not wanting to give an impression that I was easy to please. But the bite Emily gave me, you could say was the beginning of my end as I couldn't help but release the first of probably many raspy moans of the night.  
The wall I've temporarily built is beginning to crumble under her touch.

I could feel Emily, still wanting to tease me as she licked her way down to my right inner thigh. Almost stopping before my knee, to then retreat back up my thigh with open mouth kisses, getting dangerously close to my centre. I could feel the tension building up inside me.

Much to my dismay, Emily didn't stop where I wanted her most. Instead, she continued to tease me further by using her tongue to trace the outline of both my inner hips.

I threw my head back with a raspy sigh from frustration. When I looked briefly to see what Emily was doing, she she had a mischievous smirk on her face. Emily was enjoying teasing me way too much. I was tempted to say to her stop teasing me already. But again, I was never going to give her the satisfaction. I've come this far, I may as well put up with it a little longer.

Emily's teasing then became almost like torture, as she continued to tease her tongue agonisingly close to the most sensitive part of my body. But like before, she worked her way around it, making sure to never touch it.

I could then feel, Emily start to tease the entrance of my vagina with her index finger, circling the entrance without pushing all the way through.  
At this point, my senses felt like they were in overdrive, as my blood pumped through my veins, causing my heartbeat to rise and my temperature to heat up.

I couldn't help but release a moan when I finally felt Emily's mouth pay attention to the area I desired her to.

After that first sensation, I thought I was going to cum just from that first suck. But I knew, knowing Emily I wasn't going to for a while yet.

I released another lustful moan when, I finally felt Emily insert two of her fingers from her right hand inside of me.

My mind was blown from these new found sensations, Emily was pleasuring me with. The tension building up inside of me showed no signs of subsiding. It was the total opposite. I never felt such a strong build up before, so I know that when I do reach my high, it's going to be mind blowing.

Emily continued to pay attention to my needs. Whenever my breathing slowed down or my moans decreased, she reverted back to her original technique to work me up again.  
With her mouth focusing on my clit, her fingers continued to curl in a steady rhythm inside my vagina.  
I couldn't help but grab Emily's duvet, that was underneath us, causing it to bunch up in my fists. It was almost as if I was bracing myself for what was about to happen next.  
As my breathing speeded up, I knew I couldn't be far away.

Emily must have looked up to see my hands, holding onto the duvet, as I felt her left hand hold onto my right by interlacing our fingers together.  
Emily then made one final attempt to push me over the edge by sucking on my clit and flicking it inside her mouth with her tongue.  
That was the final tipping point to send me over the edge and convulse under her.  
I couldn't control my muscles that were twitching from the release as I was riding out my high.  
Literally, I was riding it out as my hips kept bucking up and down.  
I was surprised that, Emily could still keep hold of my hips. But luckily for her, it didn't last too much longer as everything seemed to calm down leaving me in a dazed, orgasmic state.

Soon after, Emily returned to me with her legs positioned either side of my body. She entranced me with her soft brown eyes as she licked her fingers clean. God, she is the sexiest woman I've ever seen.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Umm, that was different. For those of you who like smut, I hope you liked it.**  
 **I've never written smut like that before so I'm sorry if it sucked.**  
 **I don't know how much smut I'm going to include in this story, depending on how many of you like it and how many of you who don't. So please, let me know and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day and I hope to give you the next chapter much sooner than this one because I was slightly procrastinating with this one.**

 **Side note: It was a bit weird to write smut with a character who has the same name as me** 😂


	13. Honeymoon Phase

Alison's POV

I woke up in seemingly familiar sheets. But knowing they're not my own, I turned my head to the side, and then I instantly knew where I was - In one of my favourite places, next to Emily.

I turned my body towards her as subtly as I could, trying not to awake the brunette next to me. Her back was facing me with her dark locks of hair cascading down her bare back. I reached out with my hand to feel the softness of her hair against my fingertips. Under my touch, she began to stir and awaken from her sleep. I felt slightly guilty for waking her.

After a few moments, she turned her body to face me, holding on to the comforter that was covering her, and I was greeted by her beautiful smile.

"How long have you been awake?". She asked me with her morning, husky voice. Looking at me with her sleepy, dazed eyes.

"A couple of minutes".

"You should have woke me up". She spoke to me softly, whilst reaching with her hand to connect mine.

"Why, you looked so beautiful and peaceful".

"I don't want to spend a moment without you when I'm with you". She literally just woke up, and she's being this sweet to me. What did I do to deserve her?

"Aww, well aren't you sweet... Kinda makes me want to kiss you. But, I don't want to because of my morning breath, especially as I forgot to brush my teeth last night".

"Oh yeah, why is that?". Emily tried to tease me with her flirty smile.

"Let's just say, I got a little distracted".

"Distracted... Wow, is that what you would call it".

"Yes, you're very distracting". I couldn't help but smile back to Emily. With her infectious smile, she had this vibe of making me feel uncontrollably happy.

"Am I?... In what way am I distracting?".

"Everything about you distracts me. Your hypnotising eyes, your radiant smile, your perfectly toned body. The list is endless".

"Go on, we've got time".

"We can't have those compliments make you too big headed, now can we".

"I could listen to them all day, especially when they're from you".

"I think its time we got up to start the day, don't you?".

"Why move when I have everything I need right here".

"As tempting as you are, I'm still going to get up and brush my teeth". I settled on kissing Emily's forehead before kissing her hand and regretfully disconnecting our hands, and moving out of the warm bed to head to the bathroom.

As I walk to the bathroom, I realise I'm still naked. But, I still carry on walking without any apprehension as I already know that I can fully be myself with Emily. Which is completely different to how things were with Elliot. So, it's taking a little time to get used to. But, I'm loving the difference.

"Now that's a view I wouldn't mind getting used to". I hear Emily say behind me. I just smile and carry on walking, because for some reason, I feel a little shy. What has Emily done to me?

I reach the bathroom, and put on the robe that's hanging on the back of the door to which I assume is Emily's. At least, I hoped it was Emily's. It looks like something Emily would wear.

I finish up brushing my teeth, when I see Emily walking through the open door, this time wearing a long t-shirt to cover her.

"Aww, why did you get dressed?". Now, it's my time to tease her.

"I didn't want to get cold waiting for you". She walks over towards me and wraps her arms around me to rest her head on my left shoulder as we look at each other through the mirror. "Y'know, being in this room brings back so many memories of last night". Emily admitted to me whilst playing with tie on the robe.

"It does. But, you won't even get a kiss out of me until you brush your teeth". I playfully say to her, and break away from our hold to start to walk out the room.

"Uhh, rude". Emily feigns offence to my comment. "There I was trying to be all playful and flirty, and you just shoot me down with your hygiene routine".

"Yeah well, I guess the honeymoon phase is already over, sweetie". I tried to joke back to her. But in reality, the honeymoon phase was no where near finished, it had only just begun. I left the room, leaving Emily to do what she needed to do in here, on her own.

I finished making the bed we trashed last night, when I hear Emily walk in.

"Can I kiss you now?". I hear her say, and I don't bother saying anything in return. I just walk up to her to answer her question with my actions. Our kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it still felt so good to feel her lips against mine. I loved being able to kiss her any time of the day.

"I've been wanting to do that from the moment I first woke up". I confessed to her, hoping that she feels the same way.

"Me too". Just those two words were enough to fill my stomach up with butterflies of happiness, to make me smile. "I want to talk to you about last night". Emily started to say, as she initiated that we both sat on the bed with her body language. "Was last night... good for you? We didn't move too quickly, did we?". Nervous Emily is adorable. It reminds me of the teenager I fell for all those years ago.

"No, it wasn't too fast. I wanted it. I wanted you".

"Good, because I thought that you might have woken up today with some regret".

"No, I could never regret you". I lifted Emily's head with my hand against her chin to show how sincere I was. I want Emily to know how much she means to me. So I held our hands together for comfort. "Meeting you, was the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life. I know I've messed things up between us in the past, but I don't want to push you away anymore. If anything, I would want to be by your side, every minute of everyday. I hated it when we weren't talking because the thought of not having you in my life, is a life I don't want to live for. I hated myself for getting jealous at the party yesterday, because I knew there wasn't anything I could do about it. I want you in my life, Emily. I want you so much it hurts a little. I know this is a little sudden considering we haven't been seeing each other that long. But, I've known since we shared our first kiss in the school library, all those years ago, that you were someone very special to me. So, what I'm trying to say is. Do you want me to be in your life too? Will you be my girlfriend? I don't think I could handle it if I wasn't yours, and you weren't mine".

"Of course, I want you to be in my life. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend". I didn't have a chance to show my reaction as Emily had wrapped her arms around me, making us naturally fall back on the bed. After a couple seconds, Emily moved her hand to move some of my hair that was covering my face to tuck it behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful, my love". I couldn't help but smile at her comment. Smiling is all that I seem to be doing recently, and it's making my cheeks hurts.

"You're even more beautiful to me though". I couldn't help, not to kiss, Emily. So I did, just because I could. It felt even better to kiss, Emily as my girlfriend, knowing that she was all mine, and no one could take her away from me.

A few seconds went by, and the kiss showed no signs of calming down. Emily's free arm eventually moved to rest against my waist, holding me to close her, not that we could get any closer to each other, our bodies are virtually right next to one another.

I broke our kiss momentarily, to move our way up the bed, so our heads were resting against the pillows, and I didn't hesitate to continue kissing, my girlfriend.

As we were more comfortable further up the bed, our kiss heated up very quickly again. I felt Emily move her hand from my waist, down to the tie on the robe I wore. With one, slow pull, the tie came apart, allowing Emily to feel my skin that was under the robe. Her touch was driving me insane. How could such a little act change my demeanour.

Before I knew it, the robe I had on was half off my body, so I decided to take it the rest of the way off, discarding it to the floor. I immediately decided, I wanted Emily to take the shirt she had on, off. So, I initiated it, by starting to help Emily lift her top up. I couldn't help but be blown away by Emily's beauty, as she lifted her top all the way up. She looked like a goddess to me, a goddess that was crafted by the angels.

When Emily came back to kiss me, the skin to skin contact was something, I couldn't get over. Being intimate with, Emily like this is something, I crave just as much as the actual sex, if not more.

With the visuals of last night returning, I wanted to make Emily feel just as good as she made me feel last night. So, I went a step further, and moved so I was on top of Emily, still kissing her, and then made my way down with my kisses to her neck when my phone rang from the bed side table. In my head, I already decided, I was going to leave it, Emily was more important to me in this moment than any god damn phone call. But, a couple seconds later, Emily asked me if I was going to answer it.

"Are you going to get that?".

"They'll phone back if it's important". I replied in between kisses on Emily's neck. Whoever was calling me was really trying to kill the mood we've got going on.

Moments later the phone stopped ringing and it was just Emily and I again in our little bubble we created. But, the silence was short lived, after a few moments later, my phone rang again. I could help but let out an annoyed moan for ruining the moment I was having with Emily.

If whoever the person was going call me twice, they're not going to stop. So I caved, and picked up the phone to find out who it was. My brother. His reason for calling me better be good.

"What's up?". I answered the phone trying to sound as casual as possible as I moved to sit on the side of the bed. Emily had moved as well to sit behind me, with her legs either side of me, so she she could wrap her arms around me.

"I didn't really want to call you about this. I just got off the phone with, Elliot. He wants to see you. If not, he won't sign the divorce papers".

"What! Why?". I couldn't help but say. Emily's face grew concerned as she could probably here everything that was being said from sitting so close to me.

"I don't know, he won't tell me why. He just said he demands to see you otherwise he won't sign anything".

"Jesus fucking Christ, he's locked up and he still manages to find a way to boss me around". Emily hugs me a little tighter and peppers kisses along my shoulder which is soothing, but also, a little distracting.

"Does it have to be today? I'm a little busy right now, and I don't know if I can even face him".

"I'm afraid it has to be today. That's why I called you. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't urgent. You have until visiting hours finish at 4pm. Do you want me to come with you?".

"Umm, I think I'll ask, Emily to come with me". Emily laughed under her breath from what I said. Luckily, it wasn't loud enough to be heard though the phone. So I just lightly nudged Emily with my left elbow.

"Okay, let me know how it goes ". Jason spoke through the phone, having no idea what was going on the other side. I'm so glad he phoned instead of turning up to Emily's house.

"I will, I'll talk you later then. Bye",

"Bye". As the phone call ended, I couldn't help but release a deep sigh, I didn't know I had been holding in. I couldn't help but hold my head in hands. I don't know if I can face, Elliot again after everything he has put me through.

"Hey, it okay. I've got you". Emily tried to reassure me.

"Did you hear all of it?". I asked.

"Most of it. Something about, Elliot wanting to see you?".

"Yeah, he won't sign the divorce papers unless I go and see him, today". I grew distressed thinking about seeing Elliot. I don't want to see him, but it looks like I have no choice. "I need to get dressed". I spoke aloud to take things step by step. "Can I use your shower?".

"Of course". After hearing Emily's answer, I smiled faintly and walked towards the bathroom. Seeing the worried look on, Emily's face made me feel so guilty for putting her through this with me. Emily didn't deserve to have to worry about me.

After I finished showering, I felt so much better. I still don't want to see Elliot. But, at least I felt good.

Emily went to use the shower after me. Leaving me with some time alone to get dressed, which would consist of Emily's clothes. I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing them. We are girlfriends now after all. That thought made me happy to say the least. At least there is something, I can be happy about, and it will always be, Emily.

I decided to wear one of Emily's khaki coloured jackets, paired with a simple, striped navy blue and thin white lined t-shirt, with some dark skinny jeans. I couldn't care less about putting any make up on, because like hell was I going to make any effort to see Elliot, and I knew Emily wouldn't mind if I didn't wear any make up, and besides all that, my make up was all at home anyway.

As I was drying my hair, Emily came out the shower, clutching her towel against her body and headed straight to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear. I saw her pick out a grey, leather jacket, she chose with some black, skinny jeans and a burgundy coloured top.

After we both finished getting ready, I could see how Emily was worried about me by the way she was looking at me.

"I'll be with you every step of the way". Emily spoke to me softly, whilst walking over to me, to softly rub a reassuring hand against my arm.

I needed some comfort, so I immediately wrapped my arms around her, holding her into a tight hug I felt like I desperately needed. When Emily wrapped her arms around me, I felt like I couldn't be in a more safe place.

"I'm so glad I've got you". I admitted to her. I could smell the scent of her body wash coming from her neck and it was so comforting to me.

"You'll always have me. I'll always be with you. You asked me to be your girlfriend. So now, you're stuck with me".

"Forever?".

"Forever".

"Now, let's get this over and done with. I'm going to get some water, and then we can go". I said to, Emily. Breaking away from our hold, and I held her hand as we made our way downstairs.

"You don't want anything to eat?".

"No, I can't manage anything. I feel sick enough as it is".

Once we made our way downstairs, and into the kitchen. I grabbed two glasses, both for me and Emily out of the cupboard. Emily went to make herself something to eat, and looked like she settled on some toast.

I then handed, Emily her glass of water after filling it up.

"Just have one bite of toast". Emily offered, holding up the toast, she was eating so we could share it.

"No really, I can't". I tried to decline.

"Please, just one bite". After my rejection to her offer, she pulled the cutest look on her face. How could I say no that?.

"Fine, I'll take a bite". I caved in, and took a bite out of the toast, Emily was holding and I saw her face light up with a smile from my cooperation.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you". Emily admitted to me with a smug look on her face, and she had every right to have that look on her face. She was looking after me. Without her, I would be a complete mess.

* * *

We arrived at the jail, Elliot was being held at. Before I knew it, Emily and I were sat down next to each other and opposite us was a table and a vacant seat, waiting for Elliot to make an appearance from his jail cell.

When all the inmates started to walk into the room, I immediately felt more sick to my stomach than I had been feeling all day. I wanted to find a hole, to bury myself alive and make everything go away. But, I knew I had to face this.

I think Emily could sense my distress again, as she tried to reassure me by holding my hand. I looked at Emily quickly with a faint smile, feeling so thankful to have her by my side. But reluctantly, I quickly let go of her hand, when I saw Elliot enter the room to walk to the chair that was opposite us. His hair was a mess and his clean shaven face turned into a stubbly beard. He looked rough, and to say the least, that's what he deserves.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Emily. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised". Elliot spoke with a smug look on his face, as he sat down on the allocated chair. I could tell, he was trying to take control of the situation, even being in here. But I'm not going to let him. I don't care if I have a breakdown at the end of this meeting, I will not let Elliot take control of my life anymore.

"Why won't you sign the divorce papers". I asked him as confidently, so I could get straight to the point. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to.

"Isn't it simple?". He asked me like, I asked a dumb question. "I don't want to divorce you".

"You should have thought about that before the way you treated, Ali". Emily got her point across as soon as she heard, Elliot's reason why he didn't want to sign the papers. I knew from that moment, I chose the right person to come with me today. I knew Emily would always support me.

"Please, just hear me out. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You've even helped me by putting me behind bars. It's forced me to get the help I've needed to sober up. I can be the man I was before I got aggressive".

"If you think, I'm ever going to get back with you after everything you've put me through, you're even more messed up than I thought".

"Please, Ali. Just give me one more chance, and I'll make it up to you for the rest of our lives". Elliot pleaded to me, and before I knew it, Emily intertwined our hands together.

"That won't be necessary". I could feel a hint of jealousy to, Emily's tone of voice which made me smile a little. It showed how much she cares about me. Elliot's initial response was a faint laugh, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh, I get it now. You want to divorce me so you can get with your new lezzie girlfriend, and not feel guilty about it". Elliot's tone became louder from his anger. Not that I would ever get back with him. But, it proves my point that he will never change. "Well I'm not having it. You married me, remember? You made a vow to me, to spend the rest of your life with me. We owe it to our marriage to honour our vows and make a fresh start".

"What marriage? You broke your vows when you used me, abused me and treated me like shit. You made my life hell for two years. You controlled me so much, I couldn't even have a job of my own. You came home drunk, every night from working long hours in the hospital. Does that sound like a healthy marriage to you? Because, it sure as hell doesn't sound healthy to me". After my little rant to Elliot, he showed no signs of changing his mind, and I couldn't help but feel a little deflated, even though, I still wasn't going to let that show.

"You know what, I don't have time for this. If you're not going to cooperate, you'll be hearing from my lawyer. If I can't get you to sign the papers, I'll get the courts to sign them for you". I gave up trying to have a reasonable conversation with, Elliot. I knew he was never going to change his mind.

"Your lawyer, huh? With what money are you paying them with. You said so yourself, you don't have a job". I hated the smug look, he pulled when he thought he had one over me. I couldn't stick around any longer. So, I stood up, still holding Emily's hand in mine and we walked out together.

"She chose me once over you before, she'll do it again". He had a nerve to say that to Emily. But, I wasn't going to give him a reaction he wanted, so we carried on walking the rest of the way out.

Once we reached the outside of Emily's car, I felt like I didn't have to hide my emotions anymore. So almost immediately, I wrapped my arms around Emily, forming the hug I wanted practically since we walked out the door.

"You did it, babe. You saw him, and I'm so proud of you". Emily encouraged me, finishing her with sentence with a kiss to my forehead.

"I couldn't have done it without you". I said to her, whilst still holding onto Emily.

"I'm sure you would have done. Jason would have been with you. But, I'm glad I went with you today".

"Me too. Let's go out of here and let Jason know how it went".

* * *

Emily and I were now in the sitting room of my house. We were sat next to each other on the couch whilst, Jason sat apprehensively in the single armchair, with Aria leaning against it, waiting to hear what happened with Elliot.

"So how did it go?". Jason asked. I could tell, he couldn't wait a moment more with his anxious behaviour.

"It was basically a waste of time". I started to put him out of his misery. "Elliot is still the same as he always was, a deceitful jerk, and when he doesn't get his way, he lies to get what he wants".

"So, he's still not going to sign the papers?". Jason asked, as I really wasn't too clear about what happened.

"No, he's not. He still wants, Ali to stay with him". Emily cleared up the question with a little anger to her tone, and I have to admit, I'm kind of liking it.

"I'm taking the divorce to court if Elliot isn't going to sign anything himself. So that's my next priority, along with finding a job to help pay for a lawyer".

"Don't worry about a job just yet. If you need the money, I can help pay for a lawyer. I have some shares, I can sell if things get tight. You need time to focus on yourself for a little bit, you've been through a lot". It was kind of Jason to offer to pay for a lawyer. But, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the thought of taking his money.

"I want to get back to feeling normal again, and that starts with a job. I'll take out a credit card if I can't afford a lawyer just yet".

"I don't want you to take out a credit card when I already have the money. If it makes you feel any better, you can pay me back when you can. There still isn't any pressure to do so though. I want to take care of my little sister".

"Thank you". Was all I could manage to say. I felt speechless to have such a supportive brother. It makes me feel like an idiot, because I know that throughout the whole of my marriage to Elliot, Jason was only a phone call away, and yet I didn't say anything, even when we did talk. I just covered it all up because I felt trapped. It's only because of Emily that I've finally got the help I've needed.

"Spencer and Hanna are thinking about leaving town". Aria gave the news to us. Why are they leaving? I thought they could at least stay a little longer here.

"I thought we could all get together to have dinner tonight, I'll cook. Would you be okay with that?".

"Sounds great. Emily and I will be upstairs, looking for a job for me, if you need us". I took Emily by the hand, and lead the way to walk up the stairs.

"Lay with me". I said to Emily, once we reached my room.

Even though the day hadn't ended yet. I feel like seeing Elliot has really taken all the energy out of me. Emily just gave me one of her loving smiles and held me tight as we laid on the bed together. Almost immediately from being in Emily arms, I felt so much better.

About an hour later, I woke up from a sleep, I didn't know I fell into. Emily was still right beside me, making me think I was still in my dreams, because being with Emily only makes me feel like I'm in heaven.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You're awake". Emily greeted me with another one of her perfect smiles.

"Yeah, I didn't realise I was that tired".

"I took a nap with you too. I've only just woken up as well".

"Last night must have worn both of us out then". I gave Emily one of my flirty smiles to indicate what I was implying to. But I think, Emily already knew what I was going on about, by the way she smiled back at me, with her cheeks a little rosier in colour.

"Last night was a lot of fun". Emily admitted to me, whilst putting her hand against my neck. "Maybe we could pick up where we left off". Emily leaned closer, to kiss me. I let her have control over the kiss for a few seconds until, I topped her and reluctantly broke the kiss to reach for my phone.

"I'd love to, but I really need to find a job. The quicker I can cut Elliot off for good. The quicker you and I can be together forever". I said to her whilst moving slightly to hold her hand.

"Forever?".

"Isn't that what you want?. It's what I want".

"It's just, forever is a long time. You might get sick of me and my love for sport".

"As long as your love for sport doesn't overpower me, then we're okay. I've waited what feels like forever for us to be together, I won't let anything break us apart now".

"Good. Then together forever it is".

A few moments of silence had passed, because I couldn't help but admire how beautiful my girlfriend is. I ended up moving back to my side of the bed to scroll through my phone in search for a job.

"I don't know where to even start looking for a job. I don't even know what I'm good at".

"I would say you're good at lots of things". Emily moved closer to me and nuzzled her face into my neck, trying to give me soft kisses.

"Babe, you're not helping". I said softly, not realising I was under her spell of seduction. "I need your help to find a job today because you go back to work tomorrow". I tried to say a little more assertively because I was feeling so stressed about it all.

"I can help you look tomorrow, after work. Let's just spend this moment together. You need to relax a little. ". Emily didn't back away. I felt torn about what I should do. Getting a job is important, but being with Emily feels so right.

With Emily's persistence of soft kisses against my neck, I caved and turned to her and kissed her with the same affection she was giving me. I could hear footsteps in the distance, coming up the stairs. But I didn't take any notice of it, as I was too preoccupied by the way Emily was making me feel and where her hands moved from my back to further down my body.

I soon came out of my daze from hearing a knock at the door, which immediately made Emily and I move away from each other to try and act natural, like we were both just laying here.

"Come in". I said to whoever was outside the door.

"I'm just letting you know that dinner is almost ready, and Spencer and Hanna are here too". Aria announced to the both of us.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute". I heard Emily say to Aria. When I heard Aria leave by shutting the door to go downstairs. I gave Emily one last kiss

"This isn't over. You're not going to work me all up for it to be nothing".

Emily and I made our way downstairs from my room to join everyone at the dinner table. Spencer and Toby sat next to each other on one side of the table, and Hanna and Caleb sat on the two seats opposite. Leaving the other four seats, Aria and Jason chose to sit at the two end of the table, leaving Emily and I with the two seats opposite each other next to Jason.

"Did you have any luck finding a job?". Jason asked me as we sat down at the table, while everyone else was putting food on their plate.

"Uhh, I ended up taking a nap. Seeing Elliot today took it out of me more than I thought".

"Yeah right, taking a nap is like the oldest excuse in the book". Hanna joked at my reply.

"That's really what happened though". I heard Emily say to Hanna.

"Oh sure, like I didn't see you with lipstick smeared across your face". Aria spoke out to all of us.

"Why do I feel like a teenager in my own home?". I tried to reply in a jokey way to keep the mood light. "Let's change the subject before my face turns more red like a real teenager. Aria said you guys are going back home". I motion towards Spencer and Toby, and Hanna and Caleb.

"Well Toby and I are going back home because, I've got to go back to work. I'm sorry we can't stay longer. We came over because, we thought you needed our support, and now that you have Emily. I think things have worked out almost perfectly". Spencer explained the situation, and as Spencer mentioned Emily's name, I felt Emily's foot, graze lightly up and down my right leg. I turned my gaze to, Emily as subtly a I could and returned the smile she was giving me. I then turned my bead back to, Spencer hoping nobody would notice our silent flirting. Why was Emily doing this? Is she trying to fluster me by turning me on? Probably, and it was working, but I couldn't let that show to the others. So I had to put on my best act, to remain calm.

"Well, I have some news". Hanna continued the conversation. "Caleb and I are thinking about moving back to Rosewood permanently. "You know I already have a fashion store open up in LA. Well, I was thinking about branching out, and opening a store here. So I'll need someone to help me run it. Would you be interested in being a store manager?".

"Woah, that's an incredibly generous offer". I was taken aback by Hanna suggestion. I really wasn't expecting it. "But, I don't have any money to buy a franchise".

"You wouldn't have to. I was already thinking about setting a shop up here, so I'll pay for it. You just have to help me run it because I can't run two shops, and look after both my children. What do you think about working together? You need a job and I need someone I can trust going into business with".

"Can I think about it?". I answered honestly because I was still in shock.

"Of course. It's a big decision to make. I will need your answer next week though. So, I can work out what needs to be done".

We ended up finishing the meal over light, general conversation, mainly talking about what everyone had in mind about their future, more specifically about children. The conversation started by Hanna asking Spencer and Toby if they were planning on having children now that they're married. Spencer said they both want children, but they weren't trying on purpose because of Spencer's busy work schedule.

Hearing their conversation made me think what mine and Emily's children will look like. For the first time in my life, I'm looking forward to the future, and that's all thanks the woman opposite me, who I can't stop staring at. Thank god she hasn't noticed because, she might think I'm a creep. Our children would look so cute with a combination of our skin tones, with my eye colour and Emily's eye shape, or even Emily's eye colour too. I love the colour of her eyes. They're so entrancing and calming to me, whenever Emily looks at me, I know I'm safe.

"Let's clear these plates away, so we can take a final group picture together before, Spencer and Toby leave". Aria spoke out to everyone as she started to clear up. Once the table was clear, everyone seemed to move to fit into the photo. Somehow, all eight of us managed to squeeze into one side of the table. Emily was first to move her chair next to me, which I found adorable, and then Spencer sat the other side of me with Toby next to her, and next to Toby sat, Caleb and Hanna, and Aria sat next to Hanna so Jason could set the timer on the camera, and quickly sit down.

I don't know if it was my psychic senses, but I could tell that. Emily was up to something from her cheeky smiles, she's been giving to me all evening. I had no idea what it was, until the camera was just about to take the picture that she rested her hand on my thigh. Thankfully, her hand was just above my knee so it wasn't too high, so I could still smile for the picture okay.

Hopefully just one picture would be taken. So, Emily wouldn't be able to torture me anymore. I want to walk walk away from this dinner without any suspicions, but Emily is making it very difficult for me to let that happen.

"Can I have a picture with just us girls?". Spencer asked everyone. Did Spencer see Emily put her hand on my thigh? Did she ask that on purpose? I hope not, and sure enough everyone agreed, and Aria and Hanna moved up closer to us as, Caleb and Toby went into the kitchen to grab a drink, leaving Jason to take the picture, and just before Jason took the picture, Emily moved her hand up a little further so I quickly stopped her going any further by placing my hand on top of hers, hoping it was subtle, but knowing my luck at least Spencer probably noticed, since she was also sitting next. God knows what the picture is going to look like, but right now I couldn't care. I just want it to be over so I can stand up and get a drink to try and calm down, and once the picture was taken that's exactly what I did. But, I tried to act natural by asking if anybody else wanted a drink as well.

"I'm going to get a drink. Does anybody else want one?".

"I'll have one, but I'll make it". Emily was the only one to reply as nobody else wanted a drink. Great, the whole reason why I'm going to the kitchen in the first place is to cool off a little, and now Emily wants to come with me.

When we walked into the kitchen, Emily kept following me until I stopped at the cupboard where all the glasses were. Thankfully, Caleb and Toby wondered off somewhere so it was just us. Emily stopped close to me so she could whisper something in my ear.

"I love it when you're flustered".

"I can tell". I said to her a little louder but still quiet enough so nobody could hear. We exchanged flirty smiles until, Emily reached from behind me to get a glass from the cupboard, and with her spare hand, she held my waist. I had no idea Emily could be this flirty, and it's driving me wild feeling her body against mine.

"Is your mom still away for the weekend?". I asked Emily in hope that we could extend our time alone together. Emily gave me her answer through another one of her smiles with a nod.

* * *

 **Hello :). Long time no update huh. To everyone who has reached this far into the story, I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. A lot has happened in my life since I've last updated, like 'normal' life would do if you don't update for months and months. But yeah, my mum got into a car accident just before Christmas, so that happened. Thank God she's okay now. I literally thank God everyday that she's still here. I also found out that I'm going to university in September so that's exciting.**

 **How are you guys though? How's life treated you since I've updated. Do you have any exciting plans for summer?**

 **Do you have any new relationships you ship? I watched Everything Sucks and Kemaline are so cute! I wish they hadn't cancelled the show. Also, this isn't a new one, but I watched Lost and Delirious. Good film, and I found GirlShipTV's YouTube channel. I love the 'Drunk Lesbians watch...' series. What could be better than queer ladies reacting to queer content.**


End file.
